


El estío

by Midgardian_geek



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Mistery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardian_geek/pseuds/Midgardian_geek
Summary: Integra Hellsing tiene 17 años, fuego, locura e ideales; tiene que terminar la preparatoria; una Organización que liderar; demonios que cazar y un vampiro a quien dominar. Cuando llega el verano, las clases terminan, y muchas cosas puede traer para Alucard y su ama adolescente.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

**El dedo en la llaga**

Ni aún después de muchos años de vivencias y recuerdos oxidados, ella olvidaría esa época de calurosos días de lecciones aburridas, cuando la vida aún empezaba, cuando estaba a punto de culminar su educación elemental y todo parecía tan nuevo…Aquel último verano en el bachillerato; ella preparaba su ingreso a la Universidad, lo recordaba, aunque en una memoria lejana.

Llevaban días fastidiándola y aturdiéndola con el repaso exhaustivo del reglamento interno de la sobria institución educativa, donde ella, junto con otras muchas jóvenes de sociedad, fue a quedar matriculada, siguiendo más que nada, una tradición, pues la mayoría de ellas, eran sucesoras y descendientes de damas que se habían graduado de aquella academia para señoritas (donde, comúnmente eran educadas para ser vendidas en matrimonio por una buena cantidad de libras), y que la modernidad había transformado en un muy disciplinado bachillerato, o al menos eso creían las prefectas, profesoras y demás matriarcas a cargo.

Al medio día, después de la hora del almuerzo, sentada a una de las grandes mesas de la biblioteca, recostada sobre un volumen con las obras completas de Shakespeare, apoyando la mejilla en el segundo acto de Los hidalgos de Verona, ella se perdía en los recuerdos de lo acontecido horas antes, aún martilleaban en sus oídos las necias palabras de la señora directora; pero no lograba recordar vocablo alguno, sólo martilleos molestos, como el zumbido de un montón de moscas sobre un animal muerto, como el claxon de los autos atascados en las avenidas de la ciudad. Fue todo lo que escuchó en la oficina, mientras que contenía la risa, al recordar cómo había ganado la batalla campal contra una de las Bardsley, haciéndola casi tragar el corbatín, pero sobre todo, ella estaba recordando la imagen, el tierno rostro retratado y colocado en la pared, donde destacaban las fotografías de las ex alumnas más notables de la institución, y porque entre todas ellas, estaba la fotografía de su madre.

-¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir a este lugar, mamá?- le decía la rubia jovencita al retrato, paseando los dedos sobre él, como si en verdad fuera a escucharla o a sentirla.

-¡Lady Hellsing! Haga favor de pasar, la directora la espera- le llamó la secretaria personal de la señora Philiphs.

Ella se levantó de la codera del sillón y fue meneándose con indolencia hasta el despacho, donde, por casi media hora, escuchó todo acerca del quebrantamiento a las normas de etiqueta y la disciplina de la institución; pero, es que no se podían tener normas de etiqueta cuando de imponer respeto se trataba, y mucho menos para alguien como ella, ¡mucho menos para alguien como sir Integra Hellsing! Porque óiganlo bien: ella, "que a la misma edad de otras que ni siquiera saben escribir bien su nombre; que siendo una mujer, una pequeña, había sabido tomar las riendas de una institución, y poner a raya a los hombrezotes, y ser jefe y comandante y tener el suficiente carácter para mandar, cuando, las otras de las que ella estaba rodeada, ¡no eran más que un montón de ineptas, niñas mimadas, cabezas huecas, buenas para nada! Pero es que le tenían envidia, es que no la soportaban porque ella no estaba a sus niveles, ni tenía la cabeza llena de humo, ni tiempo para andar de tontería en otra, besuqueando tipos, maquillándose y vistiéndose como si se fuera a prostituir en un burdel de ínfima. Lo que pasaba, era que no toleraban que ella, a diferencia de las otras, si pudiera decir y hacer algo trascendente, no como esas meretrices baratas que no dirían algo inteligente ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello…pero ya se podría ir al diablo la Felton, la Whindham, las Bardsley, la Collins y toda esa cofradía de víboras amaestradas…."

-¡Basta señorita!- exigió la directora, dando un manotazo en el escritorio, haciendo callar el discurso de la envalentonada heredera -¡¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir dando problemas?!

Ella no contestó a la pregunta, porque: "si no era ella la que se buscaba los problemas, eran ni más ni menos que las demás, ¡siempre las demás que no la dejaban vivir tranquila!"

-¡¿Y qué forma de portar el uniforme es esa?!- preguntó la señora Philiphs, barriéndola con la mirada y observando su falda de tablones arrugada, sus calcetas mal puestas; sus toscas botas mineras; su blusa arremangada hasta los codos, desabotonada más abajo del área de los senos, que asomaba una camiseta con un logotipo de los Rolling Stones; el corbatín rojo mal acomodado; el suéter atado a la cadera; las muñecas llenas de pulseritas hippies, un reloj de hombre y un brazalete de cuero. Eso sí, la única joya ortodoxa que llevaba, era la cruz de plata de su padre. No usaba maquillaje (nunca dominó esa habilidad), no se adornaba el cabello con listones, ni se hacía coletas, sólo usaba la melena rubia, peinada con una raya al costado y esparcida en los hombros. Esa era la alumna indolente y mal sentada en la silla, espalda en declive, brazos y pierna cruzada, que desde hace rato volvía loca a la educadora con el rumiar de una goma de mascar tipo americana que daba vueltas en la boca de la señorita a quien la directora estaba a punto de hacer desalojar, pues al reclamar su indumentaria por demás inaceptable, ella sólo sonrió de manera cínica, relajando aún más su cuerpo y haciendo una burbuja de goma de mascar que se le tronó escandalosamente sobre el rostro.

Entonces la señora Philiphs perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se levantó, azotó sus manos sobre el escritorio y echó a gritos a la muchacha, que se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír, para salir caminando lentamente, mientras escuchaba que tenía que asistir toda una semana al departamento de detención estudiantil y que allí se quedaría hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Voy a avisar a tu casa, Hellsing! ¡Voy a reportarte ahora mismo con tú…!- paró de hablar en seco la directora, al recordar que la niña era huérfana y que ella, precisamente ella, era la ama y señora de su hogar.

-¿Con mi mayordomo?- preguntó ella, cruzada de brazos, antes de salir.

-¡Pues sí! ¡El señor Walter O´Dornez! ¡Él me escuchará y sabrá que te quedarás castigada una semana entera!

-Como quiera- se encogió de hombros sin preocupación- llámele todo lo que desee, al fin y al cabo no está… "Ayer en la tarde se fue a Sudamérica, otra vez se fue a esa condenada parte del mundo…no me da explicaciones, no sé qué busca allí, Walter… ¿Por qué no me dices nada claro al respecto?"

-¿Cómo que no está? Entonces, ¿estás sola en casa?

-No, están conmigo las doncellas de servicio y mi guardaespaldas, pero eso no es su problema…

-¡Sal de mi vista ahora mismo! ¡Y de todas maneras hablaré! A ti no he de creerte nada…

La muchacha sólo se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Quince minutos más tarde, la señora marcaba el número telefónico de la Mansión Hellsing. Detrás del auricular escuchó una seria, elegante y grave voz masculina que le atendió y escuchó la queja.

-Sí…sí claro, sí señora, sí, ¿cómo dice? …"incorregible, indisciplinada, rezongona, se viste como marimacho, no entra a las clases, se la pasa fumando en los pasillos"…ahh, ¡usa la falda demasiado corta!, ¿Qué va contra el reglamento?...No, no lo sabíamos… ¿Hasta qué horas se va a quedar castigada?... ¡¿todos esos días?! ¿Pues qué fue lo que hizo?... ¿cómo?… ¿qué golpeó a una de sus compañeras? Ah….pero, pero…sí, sí entiendo, "no es la primera vez". Sí, sí, tendremos más disciplina con ella, sí…sí señora ya le entendí… ¿Qué con quien tuvo el gusto? ¡A usted no le dio gusto hacer esta llamada! Se oye muy alterada, mejor cálmese…No, no, no, él no está, se fue de viaje…yo, yo…sólo estoy de visita, soy….un tío que casi nunca viene, ¿qué usted sabía que ella no tenía familia? Bueno, eso de no tener es entre comillas, ¡sí, sí! Ya sabe cómo son estos muchachos, ¡todo lo exageran! Ah… ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo en persona? Pero yo… ¿está misma tarde? Pero…

Entre pretextos de más y de menos, la señora Philiphs logró convencer al desconocido de elegante y varonil voz, (que decía ser un tío lejano de la señorita Hellsing), a que asistiera a la escuela. O al menos eso creía la educadora, pues el dichoso caballero sólo estaría siguiendo la broma que inició cuando levantó el auricular del teléfono y atendió la llamada; nada más por la simple curiosidad de saber cómo se comportaba la señorita de la casa, su ama, en las horas de escuela.

Después, la joven rubia llegó al comedor para la hora del almuerzo. Lady Hamilton, lady Parrish y lady Marshall, habían estado apartando un asiento en su mesa para ella. Esas tres muchachas constituían sus únicas amistades en todo el plantel, el resto, o le temían demasiado para acercársele o la ignoraban lo suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra. Pero la "cofradía de víboras", ese grupo de selecta ponzoña londinense en verdad la odiaba. La pandilla era encabezada por lady Bardsley, prima hermana de un tal Conrad con el cual hubo una disputa en cierto baile intercolegial de primavera…De eso, ¡ella ni quería acordarse! Ahora sólo pensaba en las palabras de Isadora Bardsley, esas palabras llenas de veneno que le ganaron un ajuste de cuentas en pleno pasillo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, fue recibida por las tres amigas que poseía, las cuales le pidieron que les contara todo lo que había pasado en la oficina de la señora directora. Habiendo saciado la curiosidad de sus compañeras, la joven terminó de desayunar en silencio. Después se dirigió a la biblioteca para sus horas de estudio reglamentarias y el adelanto de los deberes de historia, política, ciencias, francés, algebra, literatura.

─A veces no sé porque nos hacen estudiar tanto─ se quejaba amargamente lady Hamilton- después de todo, la mayoría de nosotras terminaremos casadas con algún hombre importante, tan sólo sirviendo de su adorno, ¿va a valer de algo todo lo que nos obligan a aprender en esta prisión? Yo no seré como mis hermanos, ellos heredaran, yo me desposaré, pero… ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos casarnos por amor!

-¡Otra vez "la burra al trigo"! Tú te casarás con quien te digan y punto- recibió un regaño por parte de lady Marshall

-Y, ¿qué piensas de esto, Integra?

-Yo… ¡yo no me voy a casar nunca! No me pueden obligar…

-Pero ya tienes pretendientes- señaló lady Marshall- sabes que varios suspiran por ti.

-Qué suspiren todo lo que quieran…ninguno me interesa, no estoy para esas cosas.

-Ah pero, ¡ni que fueras de roca! Mira, no lo niegues, alguien te debe gustar, por ejemplo ese guardaespaldas tuyo, ¡ese que vive en Hellsing Manor!

-Sí, sí, ¡yo lo he visto! La vez pasada que fui a hacer los deberes contigo. Déjenme que les cuente- toda la atención de las demás se concentró en Blair Hamilton- estábamos a la mesa de jardín que hay debajo del viejo castaño; estaba anocheciendo, serían como eso de las seis, cuando sin saber cómo ni donde, apareció él, todo vestido de negro…pero, ¡ya saben que es guapísimo! ¡Yo me quede con una cara de boba que no pueden imaginar! Pero eso no es todo… sino que a ella (señaló con mofa a Integra) le dijo… ¡mi ama! "Buenas noches, mi ama", y le hizo caravanas, ¡como si fuera un esclavo o algo así! ¡Imagínen nada más! Vaya, ¡qué envidia!

-Sí, ¡qué envidia! Si vieras a los criados de mi casa…todos tan enjutos y feos.

-¡Si yo tuviera un sirviente así en mi mansión!

\- Pero ¡¿por qué nunca nos hablas de él?!

La aludida levantó la mirada con aburrimiento e indiferencia, y tratando de aplastar los ánimos de sus condiscípulas, dijo con total desenfado:-¿Qué habría que hablar de él? Es tan sólo un sirviente.

-Ah, ¡pero qué sirviente! Dime de donde lo sacaste para que le diga a papá que vaya a esa agencia…

-Jajaja- rieron a coro las niñas.

-Ahora nos va a decir que no le gusta….

-Que no se ha dado cuenta que ese "criaducho" suyo está hecho un auténtico mango…

-¿Vas a admitir que no te cosquillea la panza cuando lo ves?

-No sé de qué hablan…

-¡¿Acaso eres de piedra?!

-O eso, o en una de esas, resulta verdad lo que la Bardsley dijo…

¡Zas! No pudo haber sido peor, en medio de sus bromas y juegos, lady Marshall puso el dedo en la llaga. No era su intención molestar, lo dijo sin pensar, pero Integra no estuvo de acuerdo…Sus tersas mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer de rabia, apretó los puños y los labios; entonces frunció el ceño como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, de un golpazo cerró el gran libro de Obras completas, tomó su mochila al hombro y el volumen en los brazos, bufando se levantó de la silla, caminando con grandes zancadas se alejó no sin antes voltear y decir:

-¡Que estúpida!

Dejando boquiabiertas a sus tres amigas, que al verla alejarse para salir del recinto sólo se voltearon a mirar entre sí, pero despreocupadas como eran, se encogieron de hombros y rieron:"¡Que genio tiene! Aunque ya se le pasará ", fue el comentario en común y terminaron de hacer los deberes chismeando de otras cosas.

Después del mediodía, Integra ya se dirigía al departamento de la escuela donde había de cumplir su "condena", pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía ni un poquito de lo que había hecho y que si pudiera lo haría de nuevo, tal y como se lo hizo saber a la prefecta que la recibió, que firmaría sus papeletas de detención y que le interrogó acerca de los motivos que tuvo para agredir físicamente a una de sus compañeras. Pero luego de rezongar, terminó, junto a otras muchachas del primer grado a quien no dirigió ni una palabra, sacudiendo borradores y limpiando ventanas…"¡Esto es tan humillante!", pensaba, "¡¿cómo es posible que me hagan esto a mí?! ¡A mí! A Sir Integra Hellsing… ¡tontos, estúpidos! Como si esto fuera a darme una lección, ¡tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, que hacer y en que ocuparme! Yo estoy salvando a mi país y estos quieren que me haga cargo 'de las tontas reglas de esta institución'

-¡Sí cómo no!- no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, mientras lavaba de mala gana su octavo vidrio, sus compañeras de castigo se volvieron a mirarla, pero ella sólo desvió los ojos y continuó con su trabajo.

-Está vez ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de enviarte con la psicóloga- le dijo la prefecta, y es que Integra ya había agotado ese recurso.

Otras veces la habían enviado con la doctora Miller para que la ayudara con sus problemas, pero Integra cooperaba tan poco, que la especialista se dio por vencida luego de unas cuantas terapias frustradas, en las que ella sólo se acostaba en el Diván de Freud, se remolineaba un poco y luego le daba la espalda, fingiendo estar dormida.

Sólo en una ocasión, la doctora Miller logró un acercamiento, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia de profesionista joven y comprensiva.

-Integra, ¿cómo te sientes en esta escuela?

-Mal, ya se lo dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes fuera de lugar?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¡Yo soy distinta a todas las demás!- expresó con un dejo de amargura.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No… ¿por qué me pregunta eso? Como si le pudiera decir…

-¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decirlo?

-Nada, de eso no le puedo hablar ni a usted ni a nadie.

\- Esta bien, no hablaremos de eso si no quieres, pero, ¿cómo te va con el resto de tu vida? Eres una jovencita tan linda que imagino que debes tener otros intereses; amigas, reuniones, ¡un novio tal vez!

-¡No! De eso nada, ni pensarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo con eso?

-Nada malo, ni nada bueno.

-¿No existe alguien que te inquiete? ¿Qué te guste? Es normal en niñas de tu edad, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

"Que me inquiete y que me guste", pensó un momento, "tenía que ser…es algo tan terrible lo que me está pasando… ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Todos lo reprobarían y él, estoy segura que se moriría de la risa; después de todo, para él sólo debo ser una niña, ¡una niña tonta!".

Era verdad, el descubriendo de su corazón de mujer le atormentaba tanto como en su momento lo hizo el descubrimiento de su propio cuerpo. Jamás olvidaría la mañana de desesperación en que despertó sumergida en la incomodad y el calor de una pasta negruzca que fluía por en medio de sus piernas, batiendo sus pantaletas, manchando su camisón y cundiendo a través de sus sábanas blancas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de dar un alarido de rabia, de mirarse con repugnancia y saltar de la cama haciendo bola la ropa de cama.

Para estar a solas y evitar a los intrusos, corrió a cerrar su puerta con doble seguro, a quitarse las prendas manchadas y a correr al baño para meterse a la ducha, dejando caer su ropa arruinada bajo el agua caliente. Sobre su piel desnuda resbalaban las gotas de agua, pero entonces, vio que está se teñía antes de tocar el suelo e irse por la coladera. Apretando los ojos, se llevó la mano al pubis y al abrirlos, vio sus dedos llenos de sangre caliente, bajó la mirada y vio como el resto del espeso líquido se escurría a través de sus piernas junto al agua antes diáfana, entonces comprendió que la peor parte de la pubertad ya la había alcanzado.

Sobra decir que sintió enojada y avergonzada, y que en toda la mañana no salió de su habitación, negándose incluso a asistir a clases. Sola, bajo llave, se desesperaba tratando de controlar la hemorragia, y como no poseía ningún recurso para esos percances de la feminidad, no tuvo más remedio que pedir ayuda, pero no quería que viniera de Walter, así que el viejo mayordomo mandó a una doncella de servicio para que ayudara a la ama. Él comprendió lo que le estaba pasando, cuando ella dijo, "¡No entres, no puedes ayudarme, no con esto!"

Horas después, cuando la doncella de servicio le llevó lo necesario, Integra se atrevió a salir, sin peinarse ni levantar la mirada, con la cabeza baja, vestida con un enorme suéter que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y unos pantalones oscuros. Pero Walter no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo le dio los buenos días y le sirvió el almuerzo que ella comió despacio en la mesa de la cocina, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Después, como terribles dolores en el vientre la atormentaran, tomó un analgésico y se fue a refugiar a su despacho, a tumbarse en un diván. La verdad era que quería morirse, antes que pasar la vergüenza de que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta, y ella, ¡tan solita en una casa llena de hombres! Sin una madre o una hermana a quien participarle sus inquietudes, porque desde la estreches de sus catorce años apenas cumplidos, sólo podía sentirse completamente sola.

En esa ocasión, como cuando intentó maquillarse o depilarse las cejas por vez primera, y terminó con una hinchazón de parpados, y ojos enrojecidos por el escurrir de unas lágrimas casi involuntarias, odió con todas sus fuerzas ser mujer, y tener que cuidar de esos detalles tan minuciosos; odió tener que lidiar con el crecimiento diario y progresivo de sus senos, que ocultaba jorobándose y usando playeras talla XXL; con el ensanchamiento de sus formas y las sorpresas que toda metamorfosis reserva.

Y ahora, tenía que aguantar castigos como esos, muriéndose por el calor del verano, en un aula sin aire acondicionado, con las manos hartas del detergente y la franela con la que tallaba vidrios hasta hacerlos rechinar.

En el sopor de las dos de la tarde, pensaba en él (como lo haría por el resto de su vida). En medio de su faena, no podía evitar poner su mente en él y en lo que le hacía sentir, porque a pesar de todas las cosas sobrenaturales que ella había visto, no podía sobreponerse al recuerdo perturbador de hallarlo en ese viejo sótano. Ese vampiro tenebroso, que fue un ser macilento y oculto bajo cadenas, con la piel ajada y los cabellos en hebras plateadas, lo que apareció ante ella cuando esperaba "un caballero con armadura para defenderla". Tan pequeña y tan insignificante se sintió, que eso añoraba mientras corría por el estrecho pasillo del bunquer, como toda niña; un gallardo caballero que la salvara. Y la sorpresa de su hallazgo la sobrecogería para siempre. Pero tenía que disimular la sensación de bienestar que le provocaba su oscuro centinela, lo reconfortada que se hallaba al saberlo siempre a su lado, y en esos años, en que la atractiva imagen de él ya formaban parte de sus fantasías de adolescente y sus deseos de mujer, ¡tenía la obligación de disimularlo aún más!

"¿Cómo va a ser? ¡Yo soy una cazadora, él es un vampiro! ¡¿Cómo podría ser?! ¡Me voy a ir al infierno de sólo desearlo!" Eran sus pensamientos de ese momento y de cada noche antes de acostarse; después de sus oraciones, su mente se desviaba a él; a sus felinos y bermejos ojos; a su mirada incesante; a su voz de trueno; a su cuerpo deseable; a su fragancia de cedro y ámbar… ¡Y de sólo pensar en estar junto a él! Cuando acaso, sus pieles llegaban a rozarse por algún motivo, ella sentía que en su estómago se cavaba un abismo y que su carne se volvía un hormiguero…Por eso, por eso y por otras razones más, sólo una vez, sólo una ocasión, Integra le hizo una pregunta a la psicoanalista:-¿Es malo enamorarse de un hombre mayor?

La señorita Miller la miró atentamente y sonriendo con comprensión dijo: -Malas son las cosas que nos hacen sentir mal. Me haces esa pregunta porque en el fondo sabes que puedes salir lastimada, idealizando a un hombre mayor. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mira; la perdida de tu padre, ha hecho que inevitablemente busques un reemplazo de la figura paterna. Infatuándote de ese caballero que me comentas, inconscientemente buscas la protección de hombre con experiencia y madurez pero te aseguro que después de un tiempo, dejarás de sentir ese supuesto amor y hallarás nuevas emociones en algún muchacho de tu edad…

Integra miró a la doctora con sus azules ojos muy abiertos y entonces se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta; también comprendió que la doctora jamás entendería el porqué de su inquietud, pero lo que no olvidaría, sería la frase acerca de la pérdida de su padre y de su constante y permanente búsqueda de amparo. Pero fuera de ello, la doctora no había entendido un comino, y a los muchachos de su edad, ¡que ni se los mencionaran! Así que dando las gracias, se fue del despacho de la señorita Miller, y jamás volvió consultarla.

"Muchachos de mi edad, ¡sí cómo no!", pensaba ella, al momento de comenzar a sacudir su primer par de borradores, "¡Suficientes problemas me acarrean, los muchachos de mi edad!" Para ella, ninguno como aquel en quien pensaba y creía amar sin desear confesarlo, aquel que esos momentos, reía consigo mismo, pensando ya, en dejar la Mansión Hellsing, para ir en busca de su ama, fingiendo ser un respetable tutor, citado por la señora directora del colegio.

Integra estaba muy, pero muy ajena a lo que iba a pasar esa tarde, así que, cansada de aspirar el polvo de tiza, dejó de sacudir los borradores y se quedó mirando al vacío; asomada por la ventana de ese tercer piso, volvió a acordarse de esa, de esa noche de primavera y gala: "¿Por qué fui a ese estúpido baile? Además, ¿yo que carajos estaba haciendo allí? No sé por qué me dejé convencer…¡como si no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer!…"

Habiendo decido no sacudir, ni lavar un objeto más, dejó que el resto de su castigo se consumiera, repasando en su mente, esa insigne noche de viernes en que asistió a un baile…

_Continuará..._


	2. II. Sonata de privamera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra tiene experiencia en combate y en lidiar con peligrosos seres oscuros, pero, ¿podrá lidiar con el baile de primavera de su colegio?

Las austeras, elegantes y distinguidísimas damas del _Collegue of our lady St. Marie_ , llevaban semanas preparando y planeando minuciosas, hasta el último detalle, del tradicional baile intercolegial de primavera.

El baile anual de _La orquídea_ , se había llevado a cabo desde la época en que las señoritas victorianas eran congregadas para ser elegidas en matrimonio o conocer a sus futuros esposos. En una noche de baile estrictamente vigilada por las miradas atentas de sus institutrices, las chicas eran ataviadas, llevando el corsé más apretado que de costumbre, para que los, también muy plásticos y relamidos jóvenes de sociedad, bailaran con ellas piezas interminables. Lo gracioso, en este caso era, que a pesar de haber transcurrido más de un siglo de esa costumbre, el protocolo y el objetivo de ese evento social habían cambiado muy poco.

Y en esa actualidad, en la última década del siglo XX, la mayoría de las muchachas languidecían de ganas porque llegara esa noche; con anticipación mandaban a confeccionar sus atuendos a las mejores casas de moda; colaboraban activamente en los preparativos de la fiesta, de la decoración, de los aperitivos, de la música y en semanas enteras no hablaban de otra cosa.

Que ese baile era, "uno de los más importantes para su presentación en sociedad", era recordado todos los años por la directora: "No sólo se trata de que den la mejor impresión de ustedes mismas, sino también del colegio y que den cuenta del trabajo que hacemos en esta institución, al preparar a lo mejor de las damas de esta sociedad".

También era un acontecimiento para las alumnas, que en esa escuela, donde muchas veces no se permitían ni conservar cartas de muchachos, una de las reglas más importantes se rompiera, pues los invitados de honor eran los alumnos de _Eton_.

En cada año que Integra pasó en la escuela, fue invitada al baile como todas sus compañeras, y siempre se negó a ir. Pero ahora que estaba en sexto grado y que ella y toda su generación, por tradición, eran las protagonistas del evento, al haber alcanzado el rango máximo, negarse iba a ser más difícil.

-¡No, no y no! Y esa es mi última palabra- dijo enérgica Integra, a media biblioteca, alzando la voz y provocando un _shhh_ , silenciador- ¡no voy a ir!...

-¡Pero Integra! ¡Tú nunca has ido! Además, este año tenemos parejas asignadas, sabes que es muy importante y que seguramente te van a obligar ir.

-Sí, además no puedes dejar plantada a tu pareja. ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que ni tú te salvas de conocer al que seguramente es tu prometido…

-¡¿Y por qué debería importarme "dejar plantado a mi prometido?!

-¡ _Shhhhh_!- volvió a insistir la bibliotecaria.

-¡¿A mí que me importa?!- dijo más quedamente, pero no menos quejona, contrayendo las cejas en un puchero, ocultándose junto a sus amigas entre los anaqueles- ¡¿Crees que deseo ser exhibida como carne fresca?!

-¿Exhibirte?- preguntó lady Parrish, que no llegaba a entender el furor feminista de su compañera- Integra, ¡es sólo un baile!

-Nosotras hemos asistido todos los años…-intervino lady Hamilton.

-Sí, ¡es todo tan hermoso! ¡Y las alumnas de sexto grado se llevan los mayores honores!

-Honores…ja, ¡vaya honores! Dejar que esos mequetrefes de Eton vengan a meter sus narices aquí, sintiéndose tan señores sobre todas las cosas (decía haciendo ademanes), ¡y sobre nosotras también! ¡Sólo hay que ver las ínfulas que se dan! ¡Actúan como si fueran nuestros amos y señores!

-¡Integra por favor!- dijo lady Marshall- aunque no nos guste… ¡algunos de ellos serán nuestros maridos! Somos mujeres y el mundo no es justo con nosotras, así que lo único que nos queda por hacer, es disfrutar de los beneficios.

-¡¿Ves, ves lo que digo?!Ya dije que, ¡no!- dio media vuelta y se alejó dando zancadas, totalmente molesta.

Mientras, las tres muchachas se dispusieron a comentar lo mucho o poco que les faltaba para el esperado momento, "tan sólo faltan unas horas"…pensaban ellas, como casi todas.

Y el alboroto que causaba la víspera de la fiesta, en esa mañana de viernes, y que impregnaba todo el ambiente, alcanzó su punto más alto cuando al punto de las once de la mañana, un cargamento de orquídeas fue entregado a medio patio por varias vagonetas provenientes de una elegante floristería en la ciudad, precedidos los racimos y racimos de encantadoras flores, por una legión de decoradores de ambos sexos, que pasaron al jardín de fiestas uno tras otro y sin mirar a ninguna parte.

Alrededor, decenas de muchachas formaron una valla para verlos pasar, valla que estaba principalmente compuesta de jovencitas de primer y segundo año (internas y externas), que soñaban con que llegara el momento de ser ellas las protagonistas.

Detrás, un poco más alejadas de la obvia expectación, se encontraban las jóvenes del rango más alto, que poco a poco iban saliendo de sus aulas, y se colocaban en lo alto de las gradas del asta bandera; se encaramaban de los barandales de la cafetería-comedor o se asomaban ¡de las balaustradas que protegían los pasillos en las plantas altas de cada uno de los edificios de ese complejo estudiantil de arquitectura decimonónica.

Por más que se viese, siempre resultaba curioso el espectáculo del desfile de decenas y decenas de alumnas bien uniformadas y acicaladas, elegantes hasta en la sonrisa. Aunque esa mañana no moderaran su alboroto, pues muchas de ellas, se iban ya a casa. La señora Philiphs había dado licencia de salir temprano del plantel a las alumnas externas, y se marchaban felices en aire festivo.

Para las muchachas de sexto año, las clases se terminaron antes, cuando fueron llamadas al auditorio para escuchar las últimas indicaciones de la directora: además de dar a conocer el nombre de la alumna que daría el discurso de bienvenida ese año y un dato muy importante:-…tengo que hacer de su conocimiento- decía a través del micrófono- que este año, hemos decidido darle algún valor curricular al evento…(el murmuro de las alumnas no se hizo esperar), de modo, que serán evaluadas por la señorita Williams, su profesora de etiqueta, en esa materia, así pues, será su examen perfecto ya que nuestra escuela es famosa por la rigurosa etiqueta impartida y exigida, y que esta noche, como cada año, se pone en práctica…

"¡Ay no!" Pensó Integra, sin poder creer en las palabras de la directora. Sus amigas notaron la incomodidad que la noticia le producía, a lo que lady Hamilton dijo:-Ya te fastidiaste, Integra, ¡vas a tener que ir, si no quieres que la Williams te ponga una F!

-Es estúpido- respondió la aludida con la mirada perdida y frunciendo los labios- es estúpido que nos tengan que evaluar esa estúpida clase, en ese estúpido baile…

Cuando los anuncios de la directora terminaron y tuvieron que marcharse, mientras la heredera esperaba por la llegada del chofer de la mansión, se quedó solitaria y taciturna mirando como las demás chicas se retiraban, pensando en la obligación de asistir. Sus amigas se despidieron de ella reiterándole sus ganas de verla aparecer en la fiesta y dijeron "hasta luego", no "adiós".

Sentada en una de las jardineras, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, comenzaba a sentirse indecisa; no podía evitar que su curiosidad adolescente, ni sus sentimientos, tentaran a la dureza de su carácter; después de todo, era casi una niña.

Las últimas alumnas se fueron marchando de la institución, su vista se detuvo en un nutrido grupo de chiquillas del primer año; su tierno aspecto entre niñas y mujeres le recordaron a sí misma: "yo a esa edad…". El año en que ingresó a esa escuela, fue en efecto, el peor y el más decisivo de su vida: su padre murió y se convirtió en lidereza; halló a su vampiro y asumió el control de una organización. Y al observar el uso de la falda azul pizarra del uniforme de primer rango, recordó como el suyo quedó arruinado e inútil después de que salió del sótano…"Walter debió de haber avivado la caldera con él", pues ella jamás volvió a ver los cadáveres de esas prendas manchadas de sangre, mugre y hollín.

Salió de sus pensamientos para mirar su reloj, comprendió que su chofer ya no tardaba en llega, así que se colocó bien la blusa y se puso el suéter con el escudo de la institución. Diez minutos después llegó su Roll royce negro, para llevarla hasta la mansión Hellsing, donde Walter la recibió en el pórtico y la ayudó con su bolso de lona, que hacía las veces de mochila.

El mayordomo tan cordial y cariñoso como siempre, le preguntó si ya había desayunado y después de otros rodeos más, le comentó lo que en realidad le interesaba:

-Y, ¿ya está lista para hoy en la noche, señorita?

Integra lo miró con estupor y molestia, cruzándose de hombros y dándole la espalda dijo:

-¡¿Tú también, Walter?! ¡¿Es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme?!

-¡Oh, pero!... ¿dije algo malo? ¿Es que acaso no piensa asistir?

-¡No! No pienso ir…

-Ya veo…- expresó el mayordomo acomodándose el monóculo, y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Integra, mirándolo por arriba del armazón de sus lentes, sabiendo que esos gestos obedecían a una razón en particular.

-Con su perdón, señorita…sé que sólo soy un simple sirviente y no tengo por qué cuestionar sus decisiones, pero, me parece que hace mal en descuidar sus compromisos sociales.

-¿Tú crees?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, pero es sólo un baile de escuela…

-Tal vez señorita, tal vez, pero no se olvide que usted trabaja para la sociedad. No digo que pierda su carácter o lo finja, pero despreciar eventos de esta naturaleza en su vida social, es una incongruencia a sus deberes.

Ella no rezongó está vez, sólo fijo la mirada en un punto perdido, se sentó en uno de los divanes de la gran estancia y dijo:-Puede ser.

-La invito a que lo piense. Y también le informo que sir Islands habló por teléfono hace un par de horas para confirmar su presencia.

-¿Sir Islands? Pero él que tiene que…

-Según tengo entendido, algunos padres de familia estarán presentes en la gala…y pues, recuerde que su heredero estudia en Eton, precisamente su último año.

Era cierto, Integra lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo recordaba, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, "¡que fastidio! Ahora sir Islands sale con esto de confirmar mi presencia…como no sea lo que estoy pensando"

-Bueno Walter, gracias por decírmelo.

-Para servirle, señorita…- con una reverencia, antes de retirarse- voy a proseguir con mis deberes.

Ella se quedó un momento sentada en el diván, tratando de poner la mente en frío y considerando todos los aspectos, "ir o no ir, esa es la cuestión…" La sensación de incomodidad, por verse en un ambiente que apenas si toleraba, vestida como a ella no le gustaba y en riesgo de conocer a un potencial marido, se mezclaba con su sentido del deber…"es verdad que soy casi una ermitaña, de no ser por las chicas…pero, ¿asistir cuando he dicho mil veces que no?" Se puso en pie para meditarlo un poco, del bolsillo del suéter sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se colocó uno en la boca y lo encendió para fumarlo poco a poco, regando las cenizas en la alfombra.

Media hora después fue a ver al mayordomo hasta la cocina, donde supervisaba las compras para la comida.

-Walter- dijo ella quedamente, como si le costara trabajo hablar.

-¿Sí, señorita, dígame?

-Pues…este…yo, estuve pensando lo del baile es, y…he decidido acudir.

-¡Ah muy bien! Esperaba que recapacitara.

\- Pero, la verdad que es no tengo nada apropiado, es decir…

-Lo sé, señorita, pero no se preocupe. Ahora misma podemos ir a conseguir algo bello para usted.

Integra no supo que contestar a eso, sabía tan poco de modas y vestidos que pensaba que en las grandes tiendas del centro, ante los escaparates elegantes y el montón de prendas que ver, ella se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua.

Quitándose el delantal de trabajo, y yendo a buscar su saco de paño negro, Walter se dirigió a la cochera para buscar el Roll Royce.

-Yo llevaré a la señorita - le dijo al chófer.

Minutos después, ella subía al vehículo sin cambiarse el uniforme del colegio. Walter arrancó el auto y partieron al corazón de la ciudad.

-Espero que estemos de regreso para la hora del té, o tal vez un poco más tarde.

-Yo también Walter.

Y efectivamente, para cuando la tarde cayó, regresaron a la mansión habiendo cumplido su objetivo, aunque Integra aún tenía el mal sabor de boca y la extraña sensación por verse inmiscuida en un mundo de complejidad absurda (le llamaba ella), como era el de la indumentaria femenina.

-Señorita, creo que le hizo falta la presencia de su difunta madre- le dijo Walter, cuando las dependientas de las boutiques batallaban con su total nulidad en asuntos de la feminidad, cuando no sabía ni caminar sobre un par de zapatos de tacón, o al descubrir que no poseía un gusto en absoluto en cuanto a vestidos y accesorios se refería.

Ella pasó por casi dos docenas de tiendas repletas de vestidos, bolsos, zapatos y otras muchas cosas. Toda vez que se probó infinidad de modelos al frente de los espejos de ciento ochenta grados; que le fueran mostrados decenas de accesorios, maquillajes, perfumes y un etcétera, etcétera del mundo del acicalamiento y embellecimiento, mientras que la heredera rogaba por que ninguna de sus conocidas la fuera a encontrar (ni de casualidad), en aquellos lugares.

Cuando por fin, algo dentro de Integra se avivó lo suficiente como para despertar un leve entusiasmo y simpatía por un vestido de cóctel, ella sonrió apenas ante su imagen larga y estilizada, frente al gran espejo biselado; una imagen cubierta en el crepe de seda de un vestido color verde esmeralda.

-Este no está tan mal- expresó poniéndose una mano en la cintura- sí, este tiene potencial…

-¿Le parece a la señorita?- preguntó la modista con un inglés confundido en su irremediable acento francés.

-Bueno sí, por lo menos en "esto" no me veo tan… ridícula.

Walter sólo fingía que algo se le atoraba en la garganta cada vez que escuchaba un comentario sarcástico o mal educado por parte de su ama, al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba el corbatín ante la mirada interrogante de las vendedoras.

Después de eso, pasaron a un par de establecimientos más y consiguieron a una estilista que arreglara a Integra, citándola en la mansión.

Regresaron a casa, justo a la hora en que el sol se estaba poniendo. La ama de llaves salió a recibirlos y los ayudó con los paquetes.

-Te atareas mucho, Theodore, ¿Dónde están las demás?-preguntó Integra, acerca de sus empleadas.

-Ellas, están en este momento en la cocina.

-¿En la cocina? ¿Qué hacen todas allí? ¿Acaso preparan un banquete?

Acostumbrada a la eficiencia de su personal, Integra se dirigió a la cocina para ver que sucedía, y lo que pasaba era que el rey no muerto estaba en medio de todas ellas. Sentado a la plancha, tomando poco a poco el contenido de una bolsa de sangre médica con una pajilla, divertía a las doncellas de servicio, con su plática. Las muchachas estaban tan absortas en compañía del vampiro que ni siquiera repararon en la presencia de su patrona, parada como una estatua en el umbral de la muerta, con los brazos cruzados, en una actitud impasible, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su zapato escolar.

-…Así es, cuando la reina tropezó con su vestido, todos en el salón tuvieron que aguantarse la risa…-decía Alucard, contando una de sus tantas anécdotas cortesanas.

Las muchachas rieron en coro sin dejar de admirarle un segundo, hasta que Integra dijo con voz marcial:-¡Vaya, vaya que se están ganando su sueldo!

Inmediatamente, las muchachas se sobresaltaron y miraron avergonzadas a su ama.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué hacen allí paradas? ¡¿Acaso les pago para que sean las damas de compañía de otro de mis sirvientes?!

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita- dijo una de ellas, y todas comenzaron a salir de la cocina después de darle a Integra su respectiva reverencia con la flexión de su rodillas.

Alucard las observó retirarse, todas le brindaron una discreta mirada de jovialidad y hasta coquetería antes de irse. Él, con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico, dijo a su ama.

-¡Que lastima por ellas! ¡Eres demasiado ruda con las pobres _tórtolas_!

Las _tórtolas_ , como él las llamaba, eran las siete sirvientas que tenía la mansión Hellsing. Todas ellas, en un rango de edad de entre diecinueve y veinticinco años, provenientes de los barrios sencillos de Londres y de la provincia inglesa, eran un banquete de dulzura, ingenuidad y candidez para cualquier hombre como Alucard. Con sus vestidos negros de manga larga y cuello alto; sus blancos delantales almidonados y cofias de encaje, sus rostros lozanos y coquetos de belleza discreta, no tardaron en llamar la atención del vampiro, que rápidamente comenzó a entablar una amistad con ellas, con atenciones de caballero, comentarios agradables y anécdotas jocosas. Por su parte, cada muchacha, juramentada y estrictamente elegida por Walter y la ama de llaves, era casi, casi amenazada de muerte si revelaba alguno de los secretos insondables que escondía la mansión, y aunque, demasiado sencillas y temerosas como traicionar a una dama de la nobleza como Integra (con poder y dinero), no le temían al rey de los no muertos, y se dejaban envolver por su encantó y cortesía de príncipe azul. Hasta que un día, el decidió bautizarlas como "las tórtolas",

"Con alguien tengo que conversar en esta casa", había dicho Alucard más de una vez, ante alguna llamada de atención como la que se avecinaba.

-…déjame que lo haga con personas que están…"en mi mismo rango"- dijo él sin dejar de sorber la sangre médica, ante la mirada molesta de la ama y señora de la casa- yo también soy del servicio, y según las normas de etiqueta, los sirvientes se relacionan con sirvientes, tú lo has dicho, "eres la ama".

-No te hagas el tierno, Alucard, ¡no en vano eres un vampiro!

-Bueno, esto, ¿A ti que más te da?

-Sólo deja en paz a mis empleadas, ¡que hagan su trabajo y tú has el tuyo!

Él ya no respondió, sólo volvió a sonreír ante la cara enfurruñada de ella, y se contentó con pensar que muy probablemente eran celos (así eran esas épocas, en que él se sentía alagado porque su ama lo celara, aunque ni él mismo se había sincerado sobre lo que sentía por ella y se concretaba con creer que sólo gustaba Integra como de cualquier otra muchacha bonita).

Y por supuesto que él no la obedeció, siguió conviviendo con ellas, eso, hasta que, pasados un par de años, para cuando Integra ya como una joven más madura, terminó por consolidarse por completo como la matriarca suprema de la institución, se fue deshaciendo de las tórtolas, una por una. Despidiéndoles bajo algún pretexto y recontratando en su lugar, a mujeres con más de veinte años de experiencia, que pasaran de los cincuenta de edad; de preferencia regordetas y sin gracia física alguna. Y cuando el vampiro cuestionó los despidos premeditados, Integra dijo que prefería experiencia sobre juventud, pero él, gozando de esa nueva prueba de celos, le diría que las echó, porque ella quería ser la única muchacha joven y bonita de la casa.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Integra y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Habrá misión esta noche?- preguntó él

-No, esta noche tengo otros asuntos.

Theodore, en ese preciso momento, tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer su entrada diciéndole a Integra:

-Señorita, si quiere comer algo, tiene tiempo, la estilista llegará a las siete de la tarde…me lo acaba de comunicar Walter.

-¿Estilista?- preguntó el vampiro- ¿para que quieras a una estilista, tú?

-Porque tengo un compromiso social esta noche.

-¡No me digas! Eso sí es una novedad, ya que eres más antisocial que una reclusa en duelo.

Integra frunció la nariz y salió de la cocina, sólo Theodore se quedó allí preparando algo de cenar a su ama. Alucard no la dejo ir tan fácil, la inminencia del evento le daba a él armas para jugar un rato con la paciencia de su ama.

-Vamos ama, platícame más al respecto.

-¿Para qué quieres saber detalles? Sólo es parte de una de mis obligaciones.

-Bueno, es que, me llamó mucho la atención, eso quiere decir que ya te estas civilizando.

-Eres un asno- le dijo cara a cara, con las manos a la cintura y respingando la nariz.

-Pues si a faunas vamos, tú eres una fiera salvaje.

-No voy a hablar más contigo- dijo caminando con rapidez hacia la escalera- tengo que preparar muchas cosas para hoy en la noche y hacerme a la idea de soportar todo lo que me espera, y saber cómo diablos se camina en esos zancos que a las demás les da por llamar zapatos, y saber cómo se toma el bolso, el abanico y cómo voy a bailotear valses toda la noche, lo cual desde luego, yo no puedo, ni sé hacer…y

-¿Valses?

-Sí eso dije, tengo una clase de etiqueta, donde nos han enseñado a bailar vals, pero la verdad es que no soy la mejor de las alumnas en esa asignatura, de modo que para esas boberas tengo la gracia de un elefante.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿eso será un problema para ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Alucard entonces se recargó en el barandal con una actitud indolente y arrogante, la miró de reojo y dijo sin preocupación:-Ah, pues si quieres, yo te puede dar unas clases rápidas, para que pierdas tu "gracias de elefante".

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Tú enseñarme a bailar vals?- preguntó ella con una mofa atónita que no podría creer que el vampiro asesino más terrible de todos los tiempos pudiera ser diestro y entendido en cosas tan finas, pero…olvidaba algo importante.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Después de todo, es requisito para cualquier cortesano o noble, saberse de memoria los bailes de etiqueta.

-Bueno, si lo miras de ese lado- decía ella no muy convencida y aun aguantando la risa.

-Entonces, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta? ¿Te enseño, o no, a bailar?

Integra lo pensó un poco más, miró el gran reloj de péndulo recargado al bajar la escalera (el cual nunca se detuvo), hizo sus cuentas y sabía que bien podría sacrificar una comida que ella no necesita, por unos minutos de ver danzar al rey no muerto…" ¿cómo diablos puede saber hacer cosas como esas, que incluso a mí me parecen ridículas? Esto tengo que verlo"…

-Está bien, después de todo, creo que no pierdo nada si lo intento, ¿verdad?- expresó sin quitarse de la cara, la sonrisa de incredulidad y de la voz, el tono de ironía.

-Claro que no, mi ama, no pierde absolutamente nada.- le respondió él con una intención y unos ojos de reto- pues bien, ¿qué esperamos?

Sin decir más, la tomó de la mano (y de nuevo ella sintió la electricidad quemante, desde la palma de sus manos hasta su estómago seguido del hormigueo de su piel) y bajó con ella los peldaños que ya había escalado. La llevó al recibidor principal, donde estaba construida la gran chimenea, y allí, compartiendo habitación con el lienzo oloroso a aceite de linaza del retrato inconcluso de Integra, (cuyo bastidor descansaba sobre un caballete cubierto por una frazada, y que tardaría casi treinta años más en terminarse), el rey no muerto llamó a sus incondicionales Tórtolas, para que llevarán, provenientes de la muy seleccionada audioteca de la casa, los mejores discos de acetatos con los valses universales más famosos.

-¿Qué es lo que prefieres bailar? Medieval, renacentista, barroco, imperio, romántico…

-Estas alardeando…

-He estado vivo a través de todos esos siglos, no puedo evitar alardear, me lo he ganado.

En seguida, dos de las tórtolas entraron con los brazos repletos de discos con sus fundas de cartón y papel.

-Tu padre coleccionó mucho material a través de los años.

Él se acercó a las muchachas, y revisó uno a uno los títulos, hasta que halló algo que le interesó, la carátula del disco que mostraba una orquesta sinfónica, tenía unas letras elegantes "Los mejor de Strauss". Él le indicó a la chica, que colocara el disco en la tornamesa de la habitación, ella obedeció y fue a ponerlo bajo la aguja que comenzó a emitir su ronco crujido a través del acetato, hasta hallar el inicio de la pieza, cuando lo hizo, las notas comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Alucard se volvió a Integra:-¿Por lo menos sabes algo?

-Sí, el paso básico.

-Eso nos bastará.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que no estoy del todo lista.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace?- sin esperar respuesta, llamó con la mano a la otra tórtola, ella fue hasta el vampiro que enseguida la tomó por la cintura, y le sostuvo la mano, inmediatamente comenzaron a valsear alrededor de la sala como todos unos expertos en bailes de salón.

Integra los miraba boquiabierta y después de pasado el momento de estupor, preguntó enfadada:-Tú… ¡¿Tú le enseñas a bailar vals a mis criadas?!

-Sí…- respondió Alucard sin dejar de bailar- ¿Te fijas como lo hacemos?

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?!

-Ah, porque para ciertas personas la noche es muy joven (seguía valseando y cambiando de evoluciones), pero dime, ¿verdad que no parece tan difícil?

Integra frunció el ceño y torció la boca cruzándose de brazos, "esto es inaudito…¡ahora resulta que la sirvienta es más sofisticada que yo!"

-Bueno, ¡ya estuvo bien! No voy a estar aquí toda la tarde viendo como mis subordinados se pasan de la raya.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Alucard la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo. Con argumentos de disculpa la convenció de quedarse. Integra regresó refunfuñando, y después de echar a las tórtolas con el tronar sus dedos, se quedó.

-Lo que pasa es que has organizado en mi casa tu propio harem; ¡sátiro, mujeriego! …

-¡No, no!- respondió él riéndose- nada de eso…

-Pero a mí ¡¿qué me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer?!

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta otra vez, cuando sin que ella se percatase o supiera como o donde, Alucard, con un movimiento rápido se aproximó lo suficiente para tomarla por la cintura y por la mano.

-No abandonemos esto ama, después de todo estamos listos.

Integra, ante la rapidez de lo ocurrido, ya no pudo o no quiso decir nada, al momento en que, él le dijo que lo siguiera en el ritmo. Y el sólo hecho de sentir el cuerpo de él tan próximo del suyo, y su mano rodeando su cintura, y estrechando su mano en la suya, que sintió que en ese preciso momento se iba a convertir en un merengue empalagoso a punto de derretirse por completo. El experimentar de improviso, esa cercanía jamás experimentada, ese sutil contacto sensual y aspirar tan de cerca su fragancia, hizo que se olvidara continuar con su berrinche.

Como si la hubiese hipnotizado, ambos se entendieron muy bien a la hora de bailar, él simplemente le decía si iba bien o iba mal, hasta que agotaron tres piezas enteras. E Integra, sólo podía desear que esos momentos no terminaran y se prolongaran para siempre. Rodeada por los brazos de su sirviente, como estaba, escuchándolo hablar de esa manera tan pausada y tranquila, con un tono tan amigable y dedicado hacia ella.

Esa noche, esos días, esa época que ella años después recordaría con los momentos y detalles precisos: el color de la noche a través de los ventanales del recibidor; cada nota de los valses; el olor a la fragancia de cedro y ámbar mezclado con el de aceite de linaza del óleo en el caballete; incluso el color del papel tapiz…todo. El recuerdo intacto regresó cada vez que escuchó, en alguna ocasión cualquiera, un vals de Strauss.

Al cabo de otra pieza, en que él le enseñó algunas evoluciones, pararon de bailar: él le contó acerca de época en que esos valses eran una novedad, hasta que comenzó a escucharse una pieza famosa y especial, y Alucard la reconoció enseguida.

-Escucha eso- le dijo volviéndola a tomar de la mano y la cintura- este vals siempre me recuerda y me recordará a mi viejo país…

Y la pareja continuó bailando; él, con la soltura que le había dado la práctica, y ella, sólo dejándose guiar con su inevitable azoro de niña, que aún conservaba. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que la pieza anunció su culminación, fue cuando Walter junto a la estilista francesa, entraron en ese preciso momento al recibidor y los hallaron bailando _El Danubio azul_ , muy absorta y maravillosamente; el paso característico el valseo los guiaba a ambos en un círculo alrededor de la alfombra y la falda tableada azul marina de Integra se llenaba de vuelo con cada giro que daban.

-¡Pero que encantador!- expresó en voz alta la estilista- que manera de bailar…

Fue cuando la pareja se percató de la presencia intrusa, cesó su baile. Integra se sintió un tanto incomoda ante la extraña y la expresión de desconcierto de Walter.

-Eh, señorita, le informo que acaba de llegar Madame Dubois, ella es la estilista que se le contrató.

-Ah, ¡oh sí Walter! Sí, casi lo olvido- apagando la voz y acercándosele a la dama para darle la mano- mucho gusto, señorita….

-Buenas noches. Soy Collette Dubois, milady, mucho gusto- decía la glamorosa, acicalada y de marcado acento francés, embutida en su estilizado traje sastre de tweed color lavanda, sobre sus zapatillas de punta de aguja, y cargada de un neceser y varios maletines con todo para realizar su trabajo.

Al verla, Alucard, le dio la bienvenida haciendo una leve reverencia, besándole la perfumada mano y diciendo "buenas noches", en francés, después elogió su belleza con la buena pronunciación de esa lengua. Integra, al escuchar y ver aquello, se le terminó por romper el "hechizo" de hace unos momentos, para volver a su estado de mal humor.

-Bueno ya, creo que _madame_ Dubois no vino a conversar contigo Alucard, así que sí me disculpas- intervino Integra, saliendo de la habitación he indicándole a la recién llegada el camino

-Como digas- respondió él, despidiéndose de la estilista, de nuevo en francés.

-Milady, la sigo, creo que apenas si tenemos tiempo para prepararla para su compromiso- decía la recién llegada, mientras caminaba contoneándose detrás de Integra, bajo la mirada atenta del mayordomo y del vampiro.- por cierto señorita, ¡que caballero más peculiar bailaba con usted allá adentro!...

-Vaya, vaya, ya había olvidado lo coquetas que son las francesas….-expresó Alucard

\- ¿Qué hacías bailando con la ama?

-No te apures, sólo le enseñaba…

-Mmm, no sabía que fueras tan didáctico.

-Pues ya ves, ¡soy una caja de sorpresas!- dijo antes de desaparecer a través de una de las paredes, Walter sólo suspiró con un dejo de enfado, se acomodó el monóculo y salió.

Ya en su habitación, Integra tuvo que tomar un baño, mientras que _madame_ Dubois era ayudada por una pecosa tórtola a organizar todos sus estuches de belleza sobre el elegante tocador en la recamara. Cuando la heredera salió en su sedosa bata de baño, la estilista estaba lista para comenzar.

-Espero que le agrade mi trabajo, señorita, nuestro salón de belleza tiene una larga tradición al arreglar a las damas de su sociedad, de hecho, tengo entendido que una de las fundadoras era la estilista personal de una dama de esta familia, la esposa de sir Arthur Hellsing…

-¿Mi madre?- preguntó Integra, quien al escuchar eso, por fin puso interés en las palabras de la francesa.

-Sí, eso fue hace años, pero por ello, su mayordomo la llevó a ese lugar.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno señorita, ¿qué esperamos?

La muchacha se puso en manos de la experta en belleza, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y ella, sin poder verse al espejo, sólo sentía como la estilista desenredaba, peinaba, acomodaba, y acicalaba con una secadora mechones y mechones de su rubio cabello. Luego vino el maquillaje, e Integra se asombró al ver la cantidad de afeites, coloretes, rubores, polvos, delineadores, rímeles, pinceles, brochas y demás, que la francesa tenía a su disposición y en verdad se asustó, pues de repente se imaginó que su cara era un espacio en blanco y que iban a efectuar una especia de construcción en él. Pero _madame_ Dubois insistía en lo hermoso de su rostro, en lo prolijo de su piel y ¡en lo radiante que ella iba a lucir!, "se sorprenderá a sí misma y tendrá a todos a sus pies está noche".

-Bueno, mi querida señorita, _mademoiselle_...hemos terminado! –dijo ella después de un rato, girando la silla hacia el espejo del tocador.

Al ver su propia imagen, retocada, maquillada, peinada, en fin, estilizada, Integra en verdad, ni pudo menos que sorprenderse al hallarse ante su feminidad sublimada y revelada tal cual era.

-… ¿qué le parece?

-Pues…me gusta, sí.

-¿De verdad? Me esmeré mucho.

-Sí, todo está bien… _madame_ Dubois, gracias- decía aún absorta.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, a vestirse.

Detrás del biombo, Integra fue ayudada a ponerse el traje de fiesta y a usar los zapatos de tacón, después a colocarse las joyas de la familia; pendientes, gargantilla y brazalete.

-¡Bellísima!- dijo sincera _madame_ Dubois, cuando Integra se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con la sutil y graciosa caída del vestido que iba hasta el suelo, y el escote que mostraba sus hombros y el comienzo de su pecho, y el peinado rebuscado y elegante que recogía la mayor parte de su cabello; sus joyas, sus maquillaje, todo - mucha suerte está noche señorita.

-Gracias, _madame_ , gracias- dijo Integra sonriéndose a sí misma, como tal vez jamás volvió a hacerlo y dejándose llevar por las delicias de la vanidad que despertaba su belleza acentuada.

-Bien, entonces, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- dijo la estilista estrechando la mano de su clienta y comenzando a recoger sus cosméticos, para despedirse y salir de la casa, abordando su auto particular "allí va mi hada madrina", pensó Integra con ironía, ya que después de esa noche, nunca la volvió a ver ( tres años después, cuando Integra necesitó la misma ayuda para una gala de ópera, _madame_ Dubois ya se había casado con un compatriota y regresado a Provenza, su tierra natal) .

Minutos después, cuando Walter ya la esperaba en el salón, Integra por fin bajó de las escaleras con el pequeño bolso en la mano. El mayordomo, que hasta ese momento, no estuvo lo suficientemente consciente de que su amita ya no era una niña, sino una hermosa mujer, tuvo una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Mi señorita Integra!- exclamó el mayordomo, con sincera emoción de padre- ¡está usted verdaderamente hermosa!

-Gra…gracias, Walter- contestó ella sonrojándose ante el cumplido.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Me parecía que aún seguía siendo una pequeña niña.

Y sin decir más, ambos sintieron el impulso de abrazarse y así lo hicieron.

-¡Mucha suerte, señorita!- le dijo él- será la más linda de la noche.

Ella no contestó, sólo asintió, esperando a que Alucard apareciera de algún lado y la viera así, arreglada y vestida como una dama; no lo confesaría nunca, pero en verdad lo deseaba

-Bueno, señorita, debe darse prisa o llegará tarde, lo cual sería imperdonable y desfachatado.

-Sí, sí tienes razón Walter, debo irme ya.

El chofer la esperaba junto al _Roll Royce_ , con la portezuela abierta. Integra caminó hasta la salida, estaba en el pórtico a punto de descender las gradas cuando:-¡Integra!- escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Alucard, que de la nada había aparecido para despedirse, ella volteó rápidamente y lo vio- Integra...

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Que…que te vaya muy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa ahogada.

-Sí, ojala- respondió ella, apenas si disimulando su alegría.

Así, terminó de llegar al auto, subió a él y el chófer cerró la portezuela. Después de recibir la última recomendación por parte de Walter, el empleado ocupó su asiento, encendió el motor y arrancó. Partiendo, Integra dijo adiós con la mano, detrás del cristal, Walter le respondió el adiós y ambos, mayordomo y vampiro, se quedaron recargados en el marco de la puerta, mirando como el vehículo se alejaba por la vereda, hasta salir a través de la reja custodiada por guardias.

Mirando ese escenario, Alucard (recargado despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón), así como así, no pudo evitar suspirar, Walter, extrañado y burlón, se volvió al vampiro y preguntó:-Y tú, ¿Por qué diantres estás suspirando?

-Puedo decirte, mi "apreciado Walter", que eso a ti te importa un carajo, pero en fin, la verdad es que estaba pensando, "¿cómo es que está noche, de sádicos y despiadados asesinos, tú y yo hemos pasado a convertirnos en hadas madrinas de una feroz Cenicienta?"…

-… pues tienes razón…

-Claro que sí…- expresó el rey no muerto, encendiendo un cigarrillo y mascullando entre dientes y humo- lo que llegamos a hacer los hombres por una cara bonita...

-Sí, mira lo que llegamos a hacer los hombres… por amor…

-Bueno, "viejo seco", ¡sólo espero que todo le salga bien a "Ferocienta"! Y que no se vaya a convertir en calabaza…

No acababa Alucard de decir aquello cuando de repente una idea fortuita atravesó veloz por la mente de ambos, que se voltearon a ver a la cara con preocupación. Los dos tuvieron el mismo presentimiento y conociendo tan bien, como conocían a la ama de la casa, sabían que era muy difícil que se exentase de problemas, así que, ambos tomaron una rápida determinación; proteger siempre y dondequiera, a su ama.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los lectores que me han leído, gracias y en especial a quienes me han regalado kudos. 
> 
> Mención aparte a Comixqueen por haberme dejado un comentario =).
> 
> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y nos vemos a la próxima.


	3. Pompa y circunstancia 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra puede lidiar con amenazas y peligros sobrenaturales, pero, podrá lidiar con un baile de preparatoria?

**III**

**Pompa y circunstancia**

**1**

Grupos de estudiantes vestidos con el riguroso frac negro se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos en el estacionamiento del colegio. Muchos de ellos ya habían estado en Saint Marie antes. Desde que tuvieron trece años fueron invitados y la mayoría de ellos asistieron desde ese entonces. Ahora aguardaban a que llegaran sus profesores y miembros del consejo de padres de familia de la escuela, y entonces sí, harían su entrada de honor al salón de fiestas.

Desde sus lugares de espera podían ver y escuchar a lo lejos lo acordes de la orquesta que ya empezaba a afinar los violines; el ajetreo por tener listos los últimos detalles; las luces doradas de las candilejas y faroles que adornaban el pasillo de los cipreses hasta el gran domo y todo decorado en orquídeas blancas y rosas, orquídeas como las que los jóvenes llevaban prendidas a la solapa de la levita.

En la entrada principal no cesaban de llegar lujosos vehículos y descendían de él, colegialas vestidas de gala que entraban al vestíbulo o la sala de recepciones y esperaban el momento de hacer valido el protocolo, mientras miraban de lejos, curiosas y expectantes a los invitados de honor agrupados en el estacionamiento. Y ellos, ellos ocupaban el preámbulo de la fiesta para relajarse, bromear y reír, como casi siempre:

-¡Esta noche es de fiesta caballeros!- dijo sonriendo y alzando la voz, lord Ralph Lancaster, al tiempo que sacaba una licorera de güisqui de dentro del saco y abrazaba a dos de sus amigos-así que hay que empezar a entonarnos.

-Espera un poco Lancaster, después podrás emborracharte todo lo que quieras, además, hay que estar bien sobrios para ver a las chicas de este lugar.

-De esta prisión querrás decir…- respondió él mirando alrededor- esta escuela es patética.

-Lo es, como sería tu vida si fueras una chica…- dijo sarcásticamente lord Robert Walsh Jr, hijo del inflexible y marcial vicealmirante Robert Walsh.

-Sí, ¡tienes toda la razón!

-Y pensar que allí dentro, muchos de nosotros conoceremos a las que probablemente serán nuestras esposas.

\- A mí sólo me importa que sea linda… ¡y que sea de buen ver!- dijo riendo lord Lancaster.

-¡Claro! Eso es lo primordial- contestó Walsh riendo

-¡Ja! Pero estas chicas son todas unas mimadas… ¡costará trabajo domarlas!

-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, está noche sólo tendrán que bailar y conversar con ellas.

-A mí me gustaría hacer más que eso- sonrió con malicia Lancaster y todos rieron a coro- ¿Saben que sería bueno?

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué Eton fuera una escuela mixta! ¿No sería estupendo tener mujeres por toda la escuela?

-¡Sí cómo no! ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ver chicas en el colegio? ¡Olvídalo! Yo estoy mejor de interno que en casa.

-¿Y quién dijo que vayamos a casa? ¡Eso es lo divertido del asunto! Podríamos compartir los dormitorios…

\- ¡Tú siempre estás pensando en "eso", Lancaster!- dijo riéndose un recién llegado, todos se voltearon a verlo andar elegantemente, con su chaleco de relucientes botones plateados.

Acababa de llegar y allí estaba lord Charles Gregor Ferguson Islands, heredero de sir Hugh, ¡sir Hugh! El gran miembro de la mesa redonda, el incondicional de Arthur Hellsing, el gran señor, el caballero inglés a toda prueba; fiel servidor de su Majestad e intachable hombre de honor, cuyo primogénito formaba parte de lo más selecto del _King's College of Our Lady of Eton._ Pues Charles era miembro del grupo de los mejores del sexto año, con su impecable historial académico, su matrícula asegurada en la facultad de leyes de Oxford y su prometedor futuro.

Lord Charles era un jovencito muy apuesto, rubio, ojos azules, de rostro elegante y gesto adusto, como lo fue su padre en su juventud, con la diferencia de que el muchacho escondía más que buenos modales detrás del disfraz de rectitud con el que se presentaba ante su padre y ante la sociedad; aunque nada grave después de todo, pues para ser uno de los alumnos más importantes de Eton, había que ser algo más que un caballero.

-Charles, Charles, ¡mi jamás subestimado y siempre imitado Charles!- dijo Ralph abriendo los brazos-¡ven a tomar una copa con nosotros!

-No, no gracias. No todos somos como tú, que no eres más que un borracho empedernido- respondió el rubio, encendiendo un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! Tú y yo somos iguales, ¿o no, muchachos?

-¡Sí, sí, es verdad!- respondieron a coro

-Espera un poco, después habrá tiempo para hacer lo que queramos- replicó Charles- …es cierto que hay muchas semejanzas entre tú y yo, a diferencia de que eres un tonto descarado sin la menor precaución- decía mientras se acercaba a él, para luego arrebatarle la licorera- ¡así que dame esto de una vez!

-¡Hey devuélvelo!

-¡Cálmate ya!- le dijo Charles cara a cara- tranquilo, sólo velo por tú bien y por el mío, no te olvides que perteneces a mi fraternidad, así que si quedas mal, ¡todos lo hacemos! … Y como no es mi intención fallar ni en un solo detalle esta noche, mantén tu beoda boca cerrada aunque sea un momento.

Lancaster miró a Charles con ojos de arma de fuego, pero él sólo le dio dos palmadas en la mejilla izquierda y río desenfadadamente.

-No te sulfures amigo, después de todo somos aliados, tú lo sabes, ¡yo lo sé! Todos los miembros de nuestra clase deben serlo.

-¡Charles tiene razón!- agregó otro recién llegado, con el mismo frac negro, el mismo chaleco blanco con botones de plata, pero con una marcada actitud de superioridad y petulancia- no por nada la aristocracia es "el gobierno de los mejores"…

-Conrad, ¡tú siempre tan oportuno!- dijo Charles sonriéndole agridulcemente y mirándolo por debajo del hombro, como siempre hacia por considerarlo un "rico nuevo".

"Conrad Bardsley es sólo un burgués con aires de grandeza", había dicho él más de una vez. De hecho, eso se comentaba a las espaldas de todos los miembros de la familia Bardsley, en cada reunión, salón o evento de sociedad; "los Bardsley son codiciosos, advenedizos y arribistas…tratan de conseguir como sea su ascenso social con buenos modales y amistades escogidas, ¡cómo si no supiéramos que su familia no tiene abolengo!" Sin embargo, cuando alguno les dirigía la palabra, los demás sólo sonreían y charlaban tan hipócritamente como ahora Charles Islands lo hacía con Conrad, el heredero principal de la familia en quien se habían puesto tantas esperanzas, el que, decía su padre, "llegaría ser el primer ministro de la Gran Bretaña".

-Y bien Lancaster- continúo diciendo Conrad- ¿qué nueva estupidez hacías ahora? (se le acercó y olfateo su aliento), ¡ya apestas a alcohol! ¡Pobre de la que vaya a ser tu pareja esta noche, y pobre si se tiene que casar contigo algún día!

-¡Conmigo no te metas sanguijuela o te parto la cara!- advirtió Ralph a punto de abalanzarse a Conrad con el puño hecho, por suerte sus amigos lo tomaron por los hombros y Charles haló al agredido por el brazo.

-¡Lancaster, cálmate ya! ¡No lo eches a perder todo! Y tú, Bardsley, ¡mantén quieta tu impertinente lengua de víbora, porque a la próxima vez dejaremos que Lancaster o quien sea te parta la cara! Es más, ¡estoy seguro de que si sigues así, algún día te costará muy caro, "amigo"!

-¿Me estas amenazando, Islands?

-¡No! No, ¡qué va! Sólo digo que llegará el día en que te topes con alguien que no te tolerará, ¡y entonces sí…!

-Yo sólo decía que Lancaster puede echar a perder todo con estas chicas.- replicó él acomodándose la levita.

-Sí, sí, bueno caballeros, mejor calmémonos- intervino Bob Walsh- y díganme ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quién será su "afortunada"?

Casi todos respondieron que no, sólo Charles sonrió calculadoramente y perdió la mirada, como diciéndose algo a sí mismo.

-Por esa cara, Charles, creo que sí sabes quién es tu pareja- le dijo Bob con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

-¡Hey! Pues yo les digo, a mí la que me interesa de verdad es Integra Hellsing…una soltera con apellido y forrada en libras, saben que la fortuna que los Hellsing amasaron antes de venir a Inglaterra aún suma dividendos… ¡y además es huérfana! Eso garantiza cero intervenciones de suegros molestos y entrometidos…- lo interrumpió Conrad.

La intención de Charles de decir algo se quedó truncada cuando Conrad habló, las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta y se quedaron atoradas y pasmadas en su lengua cuando escuchó el apellido pronunciado, miró a Conrad con ojos desmesurados y como si le costase trabajo hablar, pensaba "¡¿Qué se está creyendo este cretino?!", porque el caballero Islands era posesivo y caprichoso, acostumbrado desde pequeño a tener todo lo que él quería sin oposición ni la obligación de compartir, ahora sentía el impulso de tomar a Conrad por las solapas y gritarle que no se atreviera a poner sus ojos en lo que, consideraba, ya era suyo. Creía que iba a explotar, creía que no iba a resistir las ganas y que sus impulsos gobernarían, sintió sus blancas mejillas al rojo vivo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¡Muchachos, muchachos! Ya casi es hora, reúnanse aquí.

Era lord Henry James, el rector en turno del colegio que los convocaba para una última instrucción y entregarles en un sobrecito cerrado el nombre de su pareja, así que todos los chicos del sexto año fueron a su alrededor para escucharlo. Era el momento de avanzar hacia el salón de fiestas y esperar a las jovencitas, era el momento de llevar a cabo el protocolo, de modo que sólo se les reiteró que debían observar un comportamiento de caballeros.

Cuando recibieron la orden y el sobre, los muchachos formaron un grupo ordenado y caminaron detrás de sus profesores. Allí iban todos los niños del sexto año, desde los de más alto rango (con sus botones de reluciente plata en el chaleco), hasta los King's Scholars con sus capas negras sobre los uniformes (los "estudiantes del rey ", cuya educación corría por parte de la corona), pasando por los Oppidans y los Pop con sus chalecos de colores indistintos. Allí iban casi todos los profesores o "Beaks", como se les llamaban. Estaban los docentes con años de experiencia y los de reciente ingreso, así como los amos de las casas donde vivían los Oppidans.

Entre la concurrencia de esos bachilleres inquietos, se escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios y bromas:

-Yo quiero que la mía sea pechugona…

-Me conformo con una cara bonita… ¡y que sea pelirroja!

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Ahora te van a gustar "las faldas irlandesas"?

-¡Yo la prefería morena!

A todo eso, Charles sólo escuchaba tratando de salvar la cara de la terrible sensación que le produjo el comentario de Conrad y apretujando su sobre en el puño para desahogarse.

Con el barullo que precedía al momento de la presentación, los dieciochoañeros inquietos, estaban por ser presentados en el epicentro de la fiesta. De pie, en espera, esos hiperactivos seres se desparpajaban, reían a carcajadas, se empujaban y hacían bromas pesadas.

-Bien, caballeros, es hora de sacar la casta- dijo a voces lord James- ¡Se les ve muy emocionados! ¿Lo están? ¿Están ansiosos de conocer a esas hermosas chicas?

-¡Sí!- contestó todo el contingente entre vivas.

Los jóvenes armaban barullo y desparpajo, unos más que otros, los tímidos e introvertidos preferían guardar silencio y esperar. Entre estos se hallaba un chico taciturno de ojos tristes llamado Daniel Calne, que de vez en vez era víctima de los comentarios jocosos y hasta mordaces de sus compañeros quienes, para esas horas, no paraban de hacer bromas. Daniel era miembro de la fraternidad de los pop, y aunque pertenecía a una buena familia, no daba señas de brillantez, ni de grandes promesas para el futuro.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Miren al buen Daniel! ─Exclamo Ralph Lancaster señalándolo- ¡tiembla como una hoja! ¿Qué pasa Calne, le tienes miedo a la chicas?

Al escuchar la arenga otros locuaces pretendieron unirse a la broma pero la voz de lord James los contuvo: ─ ¡Basta ya, no voy a tolerar está clase de comportamiento y faltas de respeto!

En ese momento el episodio fue interrumpido por la llegada de una dama, era la secretaria personal de la señora Philips.

-Buenas noches, milord- dijo dirigiéndose a lord James- la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, así que, tenga la bondad…

Con un mohín amenazante, lord James hizo seña de silencio, y todos los jovencitos le siguieron hasta el jardín de fiestas, que estaba casi repleto de gente; de alumnos de ambos colegios de años inferiores; profesores, padres y madres de familia…La víspera de la fiesta estaba por llegar a su punto climático.

Antes de que aquello sucediera, en la estancia de las chicas del sexto año, estaban las orgullosas hijas del St. Marie, tronándose los dedos, paseándose de un lugar a otro, o simplemente charlando para calmar los nervios.

A su llegada les eran entregados los abanicos especialmente hechos para el evento, aquellos que por tradición tenían el escudo de la institución finamente dibujado con tinta china, además de otros elementos decorativos y simbólicos en tonos suaves. Todas tenían que llevar el suyo; era de rigor, así que las prefectas se daban a la tarea de repartirlos y tachar en una lista los nombres de quienes ya tenían el objeto en las manos; Catherine Marshall, Margaret Parrish y Eve Blair Hamilton II (a quien todos llamaban sólo B), por supuesto, fueron de las primeras: las tres amigas de Integra habían asistido más que puntuales.

-¡Sería muy bueno que Integra viniera!- expresó lady Marshall a sus amigas, mientras salían a caminar a la entrada del colegio.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, Catherine, ¡orgullosa!

-Yo aún guardo la esperanza.

-Sí, puede ser, puede ser que de última hora ella se aparezca.

-Además, ¿ya se enteraron del nombre del posible prospecto?- preguntó B, muy quedamente.

-No, ¿quién?

-Parece ser que se trata del heredero de la casa Islands…

-¡¿No?!- preguntaron las tres chicas restantes a coro.

-¡Sí!

-¡Uy! Entonces, ahora sí, ¡Collins sufrirá diarrea del berrinche!

-Especialmente porque todos saben que está que muere por Charles Islands…

-Por él o por su dinero…

-¡Por las dos cosas, seguramente! Aun así, él no está dentro de sus posibilidades.

-Claro que no, Charles es un buen partido…

-No lo sé, ¡es guapo y refinado! Es cierto- expresó B, con un dejo de enfado- pero a veces es demasiado estirado…como casi todos ellos (miró a lo lejos a los chicos), parece que no tuvieran sustancia en el alma, ¡cómo quisiera hallar un novio que me sacara de quicio! ¡Qué se atreviera a hacer locuras y no pensar en nada más que en el presente!

-¡Otra vez con tus fantasías!- replicó Catherine Marshall.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Yo sé que algún día conoceré a alguien así, ¡ya lo verán!…

Lady Marshall iba a decir otra cosa, cuando un auto se estacionó a la reja principal y uno de los _balés parking_ , rigurosamente uniformado con una casaca roja, se acercó a abrir la puerta y ofrecer la mano a la recién llegada. Era una mano fina y delgada envuelta en la seda de un guante largo. Las tres chicas miraron muy atentas el auto creyendo reconocerlo, y cuando vieron el rostro de la pasajera, no pudieron menos que verse entre ellas las caras y sonreír emocionadas para luego echar a correr para darle el encuentro.

Y esa pasajera había venido tronándose los dedos y frotándose los nudillos desde que su auto saliera de casa. Había venido tratando de controlar el inevitable nerviosismo que le producía la primera vez de algo, la expectativa ante lo desconocido. Poniéndose los guantes al codo, colocándose la banda con los colores del escudo de armas de su familia (un listón ocre y guinda de cinco centímetros de ancho cruzado al pecho) sujetándolo con un broche de brillantes en forma del escudo de armas.

Ella estaba rogando al cielo que se presentara algo, un imprevisto que la salvara de asistir al baile, porque sinceramente se había arrepentido, así que imploró por que sonara el teléfono móvil del _Roll Royce_ para hacerla volver a casa, volver a usar sus pantalones , enfundarse las armas y salir a cazar seres de la noche.

"Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Qué eres? ¿Una mujer o un ratón? ¡Vamos, has pasado cosas mucho peores! Esto es un estúpido juego de niños… ¡eres más fuerte que esto, eres más fuerte que esto!"

Pero cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la escuela, cuando vio acercarse la reja principal abierta de par en par, decorada con racimos de jazmines, casablancas y arreglos con listones de organza, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, con las piernas como gelatina a medio cuajar y las manos perlando sudor frío.

-Hemos llegado, señorita- fueron las palabras del chofer al momento de estacionarse y el _balé parking_ abrió la puerta del vehículo para ayudarla a bajar. Entre abriendo a penas los ojos, sobre el cristal de sus gafas se proyectó el haz de las luces encendidas en todo el jardín del colegio, las notas perdidas de las primeras melodías tocadas por la orquesta y los sonidos de la naturaleza; grillos y cigarras danzantes, uno que otro sapo o rana del estanque; cuchicheos de la fiesta, voces de los invitados… sin poder creer que de verdad estaba allí, sintiéndose flotar en una nube, tragó saliva cuando de repente:-¡Integra, sí viniste!- dijeron a coro sus tres amigas, yéndola a encontrar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazaron, expresándole lo mucho que su presencia les alegraba, "pensamos que ya no ibas a venir", "creímos que cumplirías tu palabra", "¡qué bueno que no fue así!".

-¡Pero camina, anda, anda! Tenemos que ir a que entreguen el abanico, debes tenerlo.

Las cuatro muchachas avanzaron al recibidor de las alumnas, donde Integra también pasó lista.

-Hellsing Integra F W- dijo ella ante la prefecta que tenía la lista de su grupo.

La mujer alzó los ojos para mirarla casi sorprendida de tenerla enfrente, y con el mismo gesto de incredulidad le extendió uno de los abanicos idénticos.

-Tenías que ser tú la que llegará más tarde- no se pudo ahorrar el comentario- tenías que ser tú, Hellsing, ¡¿cuándo será el día…?!

-¿Cuándo será el día que qué?- respondió ella riéndose del eterno enojo de las prefectas.

-¡Olvídalo Hellsing! Toma…- le extendió de mala gana el abanico.

Ella lo recibió y se dio la vuelta sin dar las gracias. Junto a sus amigas cruzaba la gran sala, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz conocida; una voz melosa, chillona y de un tono que a ella se le hacía insoportable; una voz desagradable y despreciable, como de un cuervo:- ¡Vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Esto sí es para la antología… ¡Integra Hellsing en un baile estudiantil!

Al escucharse nombrar, ella volteó poco a poco con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, contestó:-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isadora?

La joven venenosa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Integra, ni ella ni su grupo de colegas, ese grupo que las demás en el colegio habían bautizado como "la cofradía".

-¿Qué que quiero? Nada, nada, sólo estoy aquí para saludarte y decirte que de veras me sorprende tu presencia, y ver que, de puro milagro, luces como una chica de verdad… ¿Dónde olvidaste el traje de marimacho?

\- Ah pues, hoy le tocó descanso, ¿sabes? Pero tú, tú te equivocaste de evento, porqué o juraste que esto era una fiesta de disfraces o se te olvidó quitarte el traje de mujerzuela… ¡no! Espera, ¿no me digas que a ti y a tus colegas las dejaron salir temprano del burdel? ¡Sí, eso debe ser!

Las amigas de Integra soltaron una carcajada. Isadora Bardsley no estaba dispuesta a ser insultada y apretando los labios, chilló: -¡Maldita subnormal …!- y trató de darle un zarpazo para deshacer su peinado.

-¡No! ¡No, espera Isadora!- dijo Agatha Collins tomándola del brazo- ¡no hagas eso! ¡Deja que esta anormal, piense y diga lo que quiera!

Integra sólo respondió, cruzada de brazos, sonriendo iban a decir algo más, cuando la prefecta las interrumpió y reprendió por el escándalo que comenzaban.

-¡Estamos a unos minutos de comenzar con la fiesta, niñas mal criadas, y ustedes ya están armando desorden! ¡Tranquilícense o mandaré llamar a la señora directora!

-Nosotras no fuimos, señorita, ¡fue Integra Hellsing! Ella empezó- se quejó Isadora.

-¡Quién haya sido! ¡Guarden silencio! ¡Ya sé que Hellsing es un problema, pero tú, Bardsley, no eres un alma de Dios!

Reprendidas, en un instante fueron puestas en orden y ante lo inminente de su presentación, fueron llamadas a alistarse en dos filas; las jovencitas obedecieron y pasaron una detrás de otra; todas tan regias y hermosas que aquello parecía el anaquel de un almacén de muñecas.

Salieron al jardín y atravesaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta. El gran domo blanco que descansaba sobre pilares cubriendo un salón de jardín. Caminaron hasta el lugar, sobre una vereda empedrada e iluminada por una valla de pequeñas antorchas perfumadas con incienso

Se detuvieron a un costado del jardín junto a una cascada artificial que hacía las veces de fuente, y allí aguardaron hasta que apareció la señora Philiphs (enfundada en un traje largo, negro, llenó de pedrería), para desearles la mejor de las suertes, decir otro de sus aburridos discursos y pedirles que se desearan suerte entre ellas, y cuando reparó en la presencia de Integra, también se sorprendió:

-¡Señorita Hellsing! Veo que este año ha recapacitado, es bueno tenerla con nosotras, ¡ya que se salvó de un error que pudo haberle costado muy caro!

-Sí… ¿verdad?- le contestó ella, sonriéndole falsamente.

Justo cuando acaba de decir aquello, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza que indicaba que el momento había llegado _: Pompa y circunstancia_ empezó a escucharse y muchas sintieron que la piel de sus hombros semidesnudos se enchinaba de nerviosismo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ha llegado el momento!- dijo la señora Philiphs

Dentro, en la expectación de la fiesta, escucharon anunciarlas como: "Las honorables damas del _Collegue of our lady St. Marie_ ". Y después de eso tuvieron que comenzar a caminar en perfecto orden y una vez dentro, cuando fueron apareciendo una a una en medio de la pista, fueron recibidas por un aplauso de la concurrencia que las miraba conmovida. Una a una, con el andar elegante enseñado en la clase de etiqueta, una a una con la barbilla en alto, con sus figuras en ricos trajes de noche que se escurrían por el suelo y sus abanicos cerrados en la mano derecha.

Entonces, los jóvenes de Eton que esperaban igual que ellas, fueron anunciados de semejante manera, y al escuchar el nombre de su institución hicieron su entrada: todos muy propios con los guantes de gamuza blanca bien puestos, avanzaron dentro, donde ya los esperaban todas las chicas del último año. Entraron ellos con la mano derecha a la espalda y el pecho gallardo, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los allí presentes.

Cuando los vieron aparecer, Integra sintió gran nerviosismo e incomodidad por tener que convivir con ellos (sus compañeras cuchichearon: "¡allí están los etonians!"). Convivir con muchachos era algo que no se imaginó tener que hacer y hasta esos momentos se daba cuenta cabal de lo que estaba por suceder: pues no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a un varón de manera amistosa, "el único hombre con el que tengo amistad es con Walter, a los demás hay que hablarles casi a gritos, como si fueran sordos o fueran idiotas y Alucard…Alucard…bueno él… ¡él es un asno! ¡No debo pensar en él! Ni siquiera eso…aunque, bueno, me enseñó a bailar; eso estuvo bien, se tomó la molestia… tal vez él me aprecie, ¡aunque sea un poquito!…"

Gracias a ese pensamiento, Integra pudo quitar su duro gesto de nerviosismo y sonrió, pero sus voces interiores fueron acalladas al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, alzó la vista repentinamente y con sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de un muchacho que se inclinaba para saludarla. Un guapo etonian rubio estaba delante suyo, sonriéndole desde su reverencia y saludándola:- Lady Integra Hellsing, buenas se quedó pasmada, como si estuviera frente a una criatura de otro mundo y lo miró con ojos de espanto sin saber que hacer (cuando tenía que ofrecerla la mano para que él la besara).

-Ehh, lady Hellsing, ¿qué haces?- le dijo él susurrando, sin dejar de inclinarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella echa un costal de nervios, con una mirada interrogante, como si de pronto no entendiera el inglés.

-Sí milady, ¡¿qué estas esperando?!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo ofréceme la mano! Milady, ¡te tengo que saludar!

-Ah, ah, ¡sí…sí, claro!- y extendió el dorso de la mano, el chico la tomó y apoyó su barbilla en él.

-Es un placer para mí- dijo- soy lord Charles Islands y seré tu pareja esta noche.

Integra escuchaba y no, estaba y no y veía mover los labios del jovencito con un gesto de incredulidad, entonces Charles cesó la reverencias, ella alzó la cara para ver la del muchacho veinte centímetros más alto que ella. La heredera miró a todos lados y descubrió entre la concurrencia el conocido y ajado rostro de sir Hugh Islands que los miraba a ambos con un gesto de orgullo, aprobación y complacencia. Al verlo sonreírle, la joven sintió ganas de echar a correr y volvió a preguntar al estudiante:-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

-Qué yo soy lord Charles Islands y seré tu pareja esta noche…

-¿Eres hijo de sir Hugh?

-Sí, así es.

-¡Ay no!... ¡Qué me parta un rayo!- dijo ella sin el menor cuidado, sin pensar.

-¿Có…cómo dices?- preguntó Charles creyendo estar volviéndose sordo o loco.

-No, no, nada, es sólo qué… ¡vaya sorpresa!- dijo sonriendo forzadamente, casi sin aliento.

-Sí…sí, que sorpresa- él hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y sacando una cajita de mica de dentro de la levita, se la ofreció a Integra- esta orquídea es para ti.

Él abrió la caja y le colocó la flor en la muñeca:- Ahora, permíteme llevarte a la pista.

Ofreció su brazo e Integra no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, y ambos caminaron a la pista donde ya los jóvenes comenzaban a bailar el riguroso vals. Y todos los presentes ponían sus ojos en las parejas, todos incluyendo a quienes no podían creer que Integra Hellsing y Charles Islands estuvieran designados. A lo lejos, Agatha Collins apenas si podía disimular su contrariedad, así como Conrad, que comprendía el error garrafal que cometió con su comentario, al decirlo frente al propio Charles.

En cuanto a los demás chicos, los que tenían asignada su pareja, ya estaban cumpliendo con lo indicado, como lord Walsh y lady Parrish, que en cuanto se conocieron, en cuanto se vieron a las caras, a los ojos y estrecharon la mano por vez primera, sintieron una sacudida como de electricidad cimbrándolos desde sus entrañas. Las manos se les hicieron un caldo de sudor por debajo de los guantes, la carne como de gallina y se sintieron flotar por los aires, y enrojecer de puro bochorno y de puro gusto. Robert, apenas si pudo presentarse pues sentía que la corbata lo ahorcaba y que si hablaba escupiría su corazón entero. Margarett no sabía qué hacer ante su tartamudeante pareja, pues a ella se le había olvidado que podía hablar. Robert estiró el resorte de la corbata con el índice y carraspeó la garganta, pero su noble y grave voz se hizo un chisguete y apenas si pudo saludarla. Margarett ni se fijaba, lo miraba embelesada y sin parpadear. Sin embargo, Robert tuvo que reaccionar al sentir la cavernosa y estremecedora mirada del vicealmirante Walsh, su padre, sobre sus hombros. Lo volteó a ver con miedo y casi temblando por la emoción y la presión le dijo a la colegiala:

-Yo…yo…yo soy lord Robert Walsh junior…y….y… ¡y estoy tan feliz de ser tu pareja esta noche!

-Aja…-contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima- quiero decir, ¡yo también!

-Bueno, yo, ¡te traje esto!- hizo lo mismo que Charles al ponerle la orquídea en la muñeca- y ahora, hay que ir a bailar…haya…-señaló a la pista.

-Me parece bien, Robert.

-Ehh…sólo llámame Bob.

-Tú llámame Maggie- dijo ella casi suspirando, mientras tomaba el brazo de él y ambos caminaron a la pista sin dejar de verse las caras.

Y es que esa noche, acaban de conocer lo que era el legendario amor a primera vista. Sin saberlo, esa sería la primera de muchas veces que estarían juntos, pues estaban destinados a quererse toda la vida; a tener hijos; a casarse y escapar al Nuevo Mundo, para estar unidos hasta que fueran un par de ancianos enjutos y cavaran adyacentes sus tumbas en un cementerio tranquilo sin pompas fúnebres…Un destino preescrito que esperó el momento oportuno, y una historia cuyas primeras palabras se escribieron esa noche, sin que ninguno de los protagonistas lo supiera.

Por otra parte, Ralph Lancaster tuvo como pareja ni más ni menos que a la inquieta B. Esa fue una pareja que se gustó en cuanto se vio y que por lo fácil de sus perspectivas y sus temperamentos voraginosos, se cayeron bien en cuanto conversaron la primera charla, y que para el final de la primavera se hicieron novios y después se harían famosos por protagonizar más de un escándalo. Por andarse besando y acariciando desinhibidamente por los rincones en cada evento social al que asistían juntos. Porque Ralph se saltaba la barda del St. Marie para estar un rato con Blair en la huerta del colegio; porque un día los sorprendieron revolcándose como sabuesos en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la escuela; porque B se atrevió a meterse a escondidas en Eton, pasada la madrugada, y vestida de hombre; por que juntos andaban de parranda en parranda bebiendo, embriagándose hasta el tuétano.

Pero esa noche repitieron el protocolo. B tuvo su orquídea en la muñeca y bailaron valses un rato sin evitar reír por las bromas que ambos hacían, por criticar y burlarse de sus profesores y comunicarse los apodos de moda. Después bebieron tragos y tragos de wiski, coñac, champagne y vino tinto.

Pero nada de lo venidero importaba en ese presente, esa noche en que todos vivían y esperaban lo mejor de su futuro o no le daban importancia alguna. Y en la pista, tratando de seguir la coreografía que exigía un baile de salón como aquel. Charles observaba a su pareja, observaba a la Integra que nerviosa e incómoda parecía deshacerse como mantequilla o hacerse pequeñita para que nadie la viera. Él comenzaba a sentirse extraño por lo errático de su comportamiento pero se contentaba al pensar que había impresionado a la chica.

-Integra... ¿si te puedo llamar sólo Integra, verdad?

-Ah… sí, sí, no veo por qué no.

-Bueno, Integra, yo…me siento muy complacido de que seas mi pareja esta noche.

-Sí, claro, gracias…

-Ahhh, esa no es exactamente la respuesta que esperaba...

-Entonces, ¿Aquí es donde yo debo decir: "igualmente, yo también", y no sé qué, y poner cara de oveja a medio morir?- le preguntó totalmente desorientada y algo ansiosa.

Charles miró a Integra con total interrogación y moviendo la cabeza, rio:-¡Eres muy graciosa! Actúas como si nunca hubieras platicado con un muchacho- dijo sonriendo de buena gana.

-Pues no con muchos, aquí somos sólo chicas… ¡y que bueno que pienses que soy graciosa! La mayoría de las personas me encuentran temible, ¡aunque te aseguro que yo sólo mato cuando es necesario! (Charles abrió los ojos ante las indiscreciones de ella)… y creo que no debí decir eso último.

-No, no, está bien…yo sé, yo sé a qué te dedicas, mi padre me lo contó. De hecho él y el tuyo acord…

-¡Pero qué bonito vals es este!- dijo Integra para que él no le dijera lo que estaba a punto.

En eso, el turno inaugural de la orquesta terminó y las parejas se hicieron una reverencia entre ellos, luego todos los demás invitados aplaudieron. Enseguida, entre los aplausos, la directora del colegio subió al estrado preparado esa noche, y pidió la palabra para darles el saludo a todos los asistentes. El saludo de la encopetada señora Philiphs (luciendo su escueta figura en su traje de luces y su cabello blanco platinado en un peinado alto) fue remunerado con aplausos. Antes de dejar el estrado anunció a la joven que daría las palabras oficiales de bienvenida en ese año:

-¡Recibamos con un aplauso a lady Amelia, decimocuarta condesa de Felton!

Al escuchar su nombre, la alumna miembro de la "cofradía", sonrió como si fuera una reina de belleza y caminó hasta el estrado levantando la barbilla, meneándose como un pavo real.

"Ojala se tropiece con la cola de su vestido", pensó Integra, "eso sería bueno". Y se la imaginó, toda como ella era; presuntuosa, ostentosa por tener un rancio abolengo, acicalada hasta el último detalle y enjoyada, cayendo de bruces sobre el piso ante la risa de todos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.La joven condesa llegó el estrado, y acomodó el micrófono, comenzó a leer lo escrito. Integra juró que no estaba dispuesta a soportar el aburrido discurso y se dio la vuelta para salir de la pista. Charles la vio de reojo, bueno, ¡todos la vieron! Pero él se animó a seguirla y a tomarla del brazo:-No seas descortés, milady, quédate hasta que ella termine de hablar.

-No, ¡ni creas! ¡Qué sueño!- dijo ella fingiendo bostezar y siguió caminando.

Charles comenzó a acomodarse la corbata para disimular su bochorno, y regresó al grupo de escuchas en medio de la pista, llegó hasta donde estaban de nuevo reunidos sus compañeros: Lancaster y Walsh.

-¡Vaya amigo!- le expresó Ralph Lancaster- parece que tu chica es un "hueso duro de roer".

-¿No? ¡Casi no! ¿Se nota?- contestó sarcástico él- pero aun así, ella tiene "un no sé qué, que sé yo…", en fin, es encantadora, a su modo…

-Sí, es muuuuy linda, tiene un toque exótico y muy inglés a la vez. Ya habíamos oído hablar de Integra Hellsing. Es popular por despreciar a todo ser con testosterona que se le acerque, es "la reina fría", la "doncella de hierro", etcétera, ¡llámala como quieras! Pero ten en cuenta que necesitarás mucha suerte- palmeó el hombro de Charles, casi con compasión.

-Gracias, Lancaster, pero no la necesito…Mejor díganme, ¿ustedes qué?

-Ah, ¡Pues yo muy bien!- respondió Ralph- Esa chica que me tocó es justo "lo que me recetó el doctor", creo que ella y yo nos divertiremos mucho y ¡haremos grandes cosas! ¿Y tú, Walsh?

Por toda contestación, Bob sólo suspiró mientras buscaba con la mirada a Maggie, que platicaba en voz baja con B y con Catherine (a quien le había tocado bailar con un tal Daniel Calne, que no le emocionó mucho). Cuando ella descubrió la mirada de él, no pudo menos que sonreír muy coqueta y suspirar.

Lancaster y Islands vieron la escena y se voltearon a mirar las caras con extrañeza.

-¡No! ¿No me digas que te enamoraste?- preguntó Lancaster.

Bob no contestaba.

-Pues creo que sí- repuso Charles- ¿qué clase de idiota cae enamorado en unos minutos?

Mientras, Integra ya se abría paso entre las mesas de invitados atentos a lo que ocurría en el estrado. Ella iba subiéndose el escote del vestido sin observar ningún modal refinado, pues iba tratando de no caer en sus zapatos de tacón que sus pies primerizos, no aguantaban ya.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos zapatos me están matando, y esto apenas comienza! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!" Con esos pensamientos tomó la dirección de los vestíbulos, tenía que descansar de su calzado, aunque fuera unos minutos.

Los vestíbulos eran unas pequeñas antesalas privadas de sillones púrpura, donde se podía reunir y charlar sin interrupciones, donde ella se fue a refugiar del sopor del protocolo y el dolor de sus dedos apachurrados contra la punta de su zapatilla de piel. Cuando ella se quitó los zapatos, descubrió que en sus meñiques comenzaban a formarse ampollas y se mordió los labios de preocupación al imaginarse el calvario que aún le aguardaba. Pero por lo pronto, sólo pensó en conseguir una buena cajetilla de cigarrillos para fomentar su naciente vicio, y liberarla un poco del estrés que ya le causaba un creciente síndrome de abstinencia.

Afuera, el discurso de bienvenida había concluido y ahora el baile formal continuaba para todos, por lo que los demás invitados podían bailar libremente, con algunas piezas de la orquesta que siguió a la de cámara y que ahora tocaba _swing_. Mientras unos hacían uso de la pista, otros invitados se entretenían en beber champagne y comer los bocadillos ofrecidos en cada mesa, charlar y reír.

De repente, Charles se quedó solo, buscando con la mirada a su pareja, mientras que sus compañeros estaban ocupados con las suyas. Y mientras él buscaba, se le acercó Conrad Bardsley a palmearle la espalda: - ¡Enhorabuena, Charles! Te tocó un gran partido.

Charles fijo sus ojos de halcón en Conrad y no contestó:

-Ya, ¡ya sé que la fui imprudente cuando hice ese comentario! Pero discúlpame, yo no lo sabía…

-Mala suerte- contestó sin mirarlo, siguiendo con su búsqueda visual, mientras se aferraba a su copa de champagne- yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo y a diferencia de muchas parejas de esta noche que no tendrán un compromiso real, ¡yo me voy a casar con ella algún día! De eso no te quepa la menor duda, así que te recomiendo que no vuelvas a poner tus ojos en algo que es mío… ¡o me vas a conocer!

-¡Guau! ¡Qué delicado estas hoy, Islands!… Bueno, yo sólo venía a disculparme, pero si no quieres, quédate solo de nuevo, porque, ¡ha sí! No sabes dónde está ella, je, ¡ojala la halles para antes de que termine la noche! -extendió su copa y se despidió- suerte.

Charles suspiró y bebió champagne para pasar el trago amargo. Era cierto, comenzaba a sentir vergüenza por no estar al lado de su pareja, como casi todos lo hacían (él, un etonian apuesto y de elite, que se vanagloriaba por ser un conquistador y tener citas a disposición con las chicas más bellas de la ciudad). Entonces volteó a ver si era observado y se alivió al ver que ni su padre aparecía en escena.: "seguramente está fumando habanos con los demás caballeros de la mesa", pensó, y estaba en lo cierto.

Sir Hugh, sir Walsh y sir Lancaster caminaban hacia el vestíbulo, habanos en mano, para charlar. Justamente, en una antesala adyacente estaba Integra con los pies descalzos subidos en un taburete, fumando un cigarrillo largo que le había vendido una camarera en el tocador de damas. Estaba relajada, se había quitado los guantes y aflojado el peinado, cuando escuchó las voces de los tres caballeros:

-Estoy muy contento de la suerte que tiene mi hijo- decía sir Hugh- ¡no le pude haber arreglado mejor matrimonio!

(La joven rubia se inquietó al escuchar aquello y al saber que no la veían, escuchó con atención)

-Tienes razón, amigo- contestaba el vicealmirante- ¡ya casi no hay muchachas tan serias como esa!

-Sí, fue bueno que Arthur y yo nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo, además, ¡mi hijo está muy contento con la idea!

-Falta saber qué opina la joven dama- observó Lancaster.

-Pues no creo que este en contra de los deseos de su difunto padre, además, ¡mi hijo es todo lo que una señorita de sociedad puede pedir!

-Bueno, como sea, ella es nuestra camarada, y no olvidemos que es miembro de nuestra sociedad. Ella es parte de la mesa redonda, y hasta ahora se ha conducido más que adecuadamente…para ser una muchacha.

-Sí, es verdad, ¡ella es muy valiosa para nuestro país!- agrego sir Hugh- pero recordemos que hasta una reina debe tener un buen marido, ¿no pensaran que ella deba quedarse soltera?

-Ah no, por supuesto que no, su dinastía se arruinaría, ¡y se vería terriblemente mal!- dijo Lancaster.

-Sí, y eso no le hubiera gustado a mi amigo Arthur, hizo bien en dejarla prometida en matrimonio con mi hijo, ¡en ninguna familia estará mejor que en la nuestra!

-Sí, después de todo, es sólo una muchacha…necesita de un hombre que la guíe.

"¡Es sólo una muchacha! ¡Es sólo una muchacha! ¡¿Qué se están creyendo?!", Integra sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de rabia al saberse tan menospreciada, y sin hacer ruido, se levantó de su asiento y sin calzarse, zapatillas en mano, y de puntillas, (dejando abandonado el abanico) se fue del lugar, refunfuñando para sus adentros, sin salvar la cara y pensando, "¡¿qué necesito un hombre?! ¡Un hombre! ¡¿Y para que? …¡Pues ni crean que me van a obligar a casarme con uno de estos 'hijos de papi'! ¡Todavía no saben quién es Integra Hellsing!": -¡Sí cómo no! ¡¿Acaso creen que estoy pintada?!

Pero para esos momentos, el brindis ya se anunciaba, todas las parejas debían de brindar con los brazos y las copas cruzadas. Y Charles, Charles en esos momentos sudaba la gota gorda al no hallar a su pareja. Momentos antes, Agatha Collins había intentado consolarlo, había llegado hasta él, caminando y rodeándolo como una minina, hablándole con un tono casi melodioso: -¡Charles! ¿Por qué estás tan solo?

-Hola Agatha- siempre caballeroso con las mujeres, no perdió la compostura- no estoy solo, es que… ella ahora viene…

-Bueno, estas así porque quieres, ¡ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo!

-Gracias, Agatha.

-Bueno, ya me voy, ¡nos vemos!- y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero Charles sólo deseaba hallar a Integra. Se fue a buscarla hacia los vestíbulos, por suerte, la vio caminando rápidamente y sin pensar ni observar fue hasta ella, la tomó del brazo sin decir nada y de regresó a la pista.

-¡Charles! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Integra sorprendida, descalza, y medio despeinada ya.

-Integra, ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!- sin dejar de caminar ni quedarse a mirarla, casi corrieron a la pista.

-¡Oye, espera, espera! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-¡El brindis!

Por fin la miró a la cara, ya estaban a dos pasos de la pista, las parejas ya estaban dispuestas a brindar ante la atención de todos; los fotógrafos de los diarios más importantes de la ciudad disparaban sus flashes sobre los invitados para llenar las páginas de Sociales, de la edición matutina. Apurado, Charles tomó dos copas de champagne de uno de los meseros que se paseaban por allí, le dio una a Integra y cuando todos dijeron, ¡Salud! Entrelazó el brazo al de ella y bebieron de la respectiva copa, en el preciso momento en que, una Integra sorprendida, derramándose de su boca el licor, a causa de la premura, fue captada por la cámara de un reportero del _Time_. La imagen de la pareja: de un Charles absorto y de una Integra mirando al lente, desaliñada y con sus zapatillas en la mano, circuló al día siguiente en el diario londinense. Esa, y la secuencia que le siguió: Charles se dio cuenta de todo, entendió el ridículo que hicieron y se llevó la mano a la frente. Integra volteó a ver la seda de su vestido manchado por las gotas de champagne y se tornó aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba, ambos se dieron la espalda, enfurruñados.

Algunos más los vieron, las enemigas de Integra comenzaron a reírse. Para disimular, Charles sonrió, sacó el pañuelo de su levita y se lo ofreció a Integra, mientras le decía entre dientes:

-¡Por amor a Dios, cálzate y arréglate!- sin dejar de sonreír a sus alrededores.

-¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!

-¡Bueno ya! Milady, que nos están mirando…

-¡¿A mí que me importa?!

-¡Lo que daría por que algo opacara este momento!...

Y sí ocurrió, Blair, ya encarrilada en copas, comenzó a decir en voz muy fuerte y alzando la mano: -¡Salud! ¡Saludc a todos hoy, qué bonita noche, qué bueno que vinieron!

-Sí, ¡qué bueno que vinieron! ¡Salud! ¡Salud!- contestó Ralph, abrazándose a ella, casi en el mismo estado.

-Bueno, ¡eso estuvo muy bien!- dijo Charles, pues todos desviaron su atención a ellos.

Para cortar el momento, la directora hizo una seña a la orquesta de _swing_ , para que continuara tocando, y todos comenzaron a bailar alegremente otra vez.

-No fue para tanto- dijo Integra limpiándose con el pañuelo ofrecido.

-Como sea, ¡qué vergüenza hemos pasado!

-Sólo cuando nos tomaron esas fotos.

-Ya lo creo. Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

-Estos malditos zapatos me lastimaron.

-Entonces no habrá mucho que hacer, mejor nos vamos a sentar.

-Sí, es lo mejor- y echaron a caminar.

-Dame, te ayudo con eso- tomó las zapatillas en sus manos. Las observó un momento y se sonrió- eres graciosa Integra, pareces una niña pequeña.

-¡Pues lo siento! Nunca había usado eso.

-¿No? La mayoría de las muchachas lo hacen desde la pubertad.

-¿Te parece que soy de las mayorías?- pregunto irónica-además, ¿crees que puedo matar zombis usando eso?

-No, ¡tienes razón!

Llegaron al amplio jardín reverberado en retoños, hojas de ornato, sauces y árboles frutales, helechos y flores olorosas; jazmines, casa blancas y gardenias. Llegaron al cantar de los grillos y el paseo de las luciérnagas, caminaron hasta donde se iba opacando el barullo de la fiesta, donde Integra sentía el rocío del pasto entre sus dedos. Ambos observaron como algunas personas conversaban sentadas en las bancas de alambrón y ellos se sentaron en una que estaba cerca del estanque plagado de sapos.

-Bueno, es un alivió estar aquí- dijo él estirándose, quitándose la corbata y los guantes de gamuza chorreados en champagne- allí adentró hay que estar posando todo el tiempo.

-Sí, ¡es demasiada presión!

-Lo más difícil de la fiesta ya pasó. En breve la orquesta se irá, así como la mayoría de los padres… ¡y la fiesta de nosotros empezará! Habrá música de tornamesas, luces neón...

-¿A, sí?

-Sí, ¿nunca habías venido? Cada año es igual.

-No.

-Eres especial- dijo sonriéndose- en verdad.

-Mejor di que soy un fenómeno.

-No, eres…sólo diferente. Y por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? - señaló los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

-No los quiero, mira- enseñó sus pies descalzos y Charles pudo ver los delicados dedos ampollados.

-¡Eso debe doler!

-Sí, por eso me niego a seguir usándolos- dijo tomando el par y lanzándolos uno por uno al estanque, donde se fueron hundiendo entre los saltos de los sapos.

-Eso sí es algo que hay que ver para creer, ¡una chica que se deshace de sus zapatillas! Eres una heterodoxa cenicienta…

Ella hizo un mohín al recordar las duras palabras de sir Hugh: -No soy una cenicienta- protestó- ¡yo no necesito un patético príncipe azul que me rescate!- y se abrazó a sí misma.

Él la observó, parecía tener frío, así que se quitó la levita y la echó sobre los angostos hombros desnudos. Ante ese típico gesto de caballerosidad, ella se sobresaltó, como si le hubieran echado un costal encima. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él dijo:

-En verdad te ves despeinada, déjame ayudarte con eso- sin pedir permiso, Charles comenzó a deshacer el peinado por completo, Integra no podía hablar al sentir la cercanía de su compañero. La incomodaba, pero por alguna razón no lo detuvo, sólo se encogió en la levita, como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de ella, y al fin sus cabellos a medio ondular por el calor de las tenazas, cayeron sobre sus hombros.

-Mejor, ¡te ves mejor ahora! - y por último puso uno de sus pasadores a un costado de la oreja.

En la cercanía del lord, ella pudo aspirar su aroma: coincidentemente, ¡era la misma fragancia que Alucard usaba! Sándalo, ámbar y roble… Aunque claro, el matiz del aroma era muy diferente, ¡mucho muy diferente! Entonces, Integra sintió un vacío inaudito en su pecho y no pudo evitar pensar en el vampiro. Miró a Charles con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó que él era un joven muy atractivo, que poseía grandes cualidades y a su edad se comportaba como un gran caballero de sociedad, pero la imagen del rey no muerto reaparecía por encima del heredero, por encima de todos, por más atractivo que fuera alguno de ese puñado de muchachos refinados, en comparación con el vampiro; con ese formidable ejemplar masculino, ¡los demás eran figurines de sastrería, muñecos acicalados de alguna juguetería! E integra se rió al razonarlo de ese modo.

-¡Qué bueno, te sonreíste!

-Sí, ¡es que me conté un chiste que no me sabía!

-Sí…claro, eso debe ser… Por cierto, ahora te ves…más linda…- y clavo una mirada insistente en ella, que sin inmutarse dijo:

-¡Y aquí es donde empiezas a coquetearme! ¡Qué originales son los hombres!

-Ah, Integra, por lo menos tengo que intentarlo, ¡es qué tú y yo…!

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué les pueden enseñar de nuevo en ese estirado colegio?

Ella lo volvió a interrumpir, cuando desde adentro, empezaron a escucharse alegres canciones de Frank Sinatra interpretadas por una cantante. Entre el suspiro de esa larga noche de primavera a Charles Islands se le volvieron a quedar atoradas las palabras en la garganta y se las tuvo que tragar por el momento. Con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo de la banca, miró a Integra como se mira una cumbre empinada y exhalo un suspiro de preocupación. Integra se hizo un ovillo dentro de la levita negra y volteó al lado contrario. Aspirando el aroma que despedía la prenda, cerró los ojos sólo para ver aparecer la imagen del vampiro ladino que desde hace tanto tiempo le robaba horas a sus noches e instantes a sus sueños: "Alucard….Alucard…eres, eres… ¡eres un asno!" Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

A lo mejor sería porque su mente se conectaba a la presencia del vampiro como un localizador. A lo mejor ella lo sentía a distancia, porque a esa misma hora, el rey no muerto y el viejo mayordomo atravesaban la ciudad a bordo de uno de los autos de la casa, rumbo a las puertas del colegio, pues como ambos habían dispuesto; no podían dejar sola a su ama.

_**Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay varios fan fictions donde se narra el compromiso de Integra con un hijo de sir Hugh Islands, desde que lo leí por primera vez, ¡simplemente me encantó la idea! De allí que yo haya rescatado eso del matrimonio arreglado entre ambas casas, porque creo que merece volverse fanon. De allí que ahora Integra se encuentre con un heredero Islands.
> 
> Por cierto, algunas cosas acerca del colegio para varones, Eton, son verdaderas y otras, por supuesto sólo las imaginé. El que sí es todo ficticio, es el colegio de Integra, elCollegue of our lady St. Marie , no existe y cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD.


	4. Pompa y Circunstancia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El baile en el colegio ha llegado a su punto más álgido. Rumores y enemigos tienen a Integra en la mira, cómo saldrá la joven cazadora librada de una batalla que no se puede luchar con espadas?

**IV**

**Pompa y Circunstancia**

**2**

-Walter, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-Ya hubiéramos llegado si no fuera por este maldito tráfico…

Ambos se desesperaban en sus asientos, Walter al volante, Alucard al lado suyo, tratando de matar el tiempo con un cigarrillo tras otro, cambiando las estaciones a la radio que sólo sintonizaba la AM y esparciendo las cenizas del tabaco en los tapetes del elegante Mercedes Benz clásico, descapotable, flamante, impecable…

-¡Pon esas cenizas en su lugar, con un demonio!

-¡Y todavía me ordenas como si te fuera a hacer caso!…Ja,ja.

-No sé por qué acepte venir contigo.

-Porque no te quedaba de otra.

─ ¡Bah!

Walter se aflojó la corbata y aferró al volante, mientras se atascaban más y más entre decenas y decenas de autos avanzando a vuelta de rueda. En esa noche de viernes, por las avenidas céntricas, llenas de vida, cada auto hacía sonar su claxon y Walter sentía que su cabeza explotaba.

-Hubiera sido mejor no venir, porque tal vez nada malo vaya a ocurrirle.

\- ¿Bromeas? No estamos hablando de una niña cándida e indefensa, estamos hablando de ¡sir Integra Hellsing! Integra Hellsing, ¿crees que no corre peligro con personas normales?

El mayordomo se acomodó el monóculo y frunció el ceño: -Bueno, en todo caso, ¿a ti que te importa?

-Pues me importa, es mi ama, juré protegerla. Eso pasó en el sótano…pero no estuviste allí, ¡claro! Deberías de haber estado. En primera, para protegerla de Richard, luego, porque si no te hubieras largado a "quien sabe dónde", ella no hubiera tenido que huir, ni abrir el sótano, ni despertarme y ahora vivirías muy tranquilo; tú y tu linda amita solamente, y no tendrías que soportarme ni ahora ni nunca… ¿lo ves?

Walter abrió los ojos y se pasmó al volante al escuchar al vampiro; como sea, él tenía razón:

-Pues ya lo dice el dicho, "en el pecado se ha de llevar la penitencia…"- dijo, arrepintiéndose como nunca de no haber estado en casa ese día.

-Aja, sí, ¡como sea! Pero me queda una duda… ¿a qué y a dónde fuiste? ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar sola a una huérfana? ¡A la huérfana que debías cuidar!

\- ¡Hey! Deja, déjale en esa frecuencia, ¡cómo me trae recuerdos esa canción! - cambió de tema el mayordomo ante la mirada desconfiada y escrutadora de Alucard.

La vieja melodía de una cantante francesa se dejó escuchar:

-La escuché mil veces en un café de París y la escuché mil veces cuando regresé a Londres.

-Vaya con eso, ¡no sabía que eras tan romántico, viejo charlatán!- expresó Alucard al escuchar la letra de la canción- Pero aunque cambies de tema, yo sé que tú escondes algo, ¡y también sé que lo descubriré algún día!

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, ni aun porque me conoces desde que era un niño…

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con francesas también?

-Sí, así es…

─ ¡Ah vaya! ¿Cómo la que nos visitó hace un rato? Estaba guapa…─ se quedó pensando un momento, con el cigarrillo en los labios, recargando el brazo en la ventanilla abierta.-─ mejor me la hubiera "comido", a decir verdad, aún tengo hambre…

─ No puedes comerte a quien te dé la gana, y lo sabes. Además, ella era una invitada de la ama.

─ ¿Tú se la conseguiste?

-Sí, conocía a la dueña de ese salón…nos conocimos de muy jóvenes, ¡Madame de la Roux! Vino aquí después de la gran guerra…toda la familia fue parte de la resistencia contra los nazis, ¡ella era muy valerosa también! Y bella, y encantadora, y yo… ¡yo era un simple muchacho del servicio!

Alucard miró de reojo al mayordomo con una expresión de malicia y burla y aprovechó que tenía el "corazón en la mano", para preguntarle cosas: -Así que, ¿la viste muchas veces?

-Desde la adolescencia, hasta que ella se convirtió en la estilista personal de la madre de Integra…-¡Ah, ya veo!- el escuchar nombrar a la gran señora fallecida, le producía a Alucard una gran curiosidad, por ser desconocida para él y legendaria para los demás- ¿por eso pensaste en la discípula, para Integra?

-Sí, creo que me deje llevar por la nostalgia… ¡Qué triste es a veces la vida! ¡Que largos los años!

\- ¿Dónde está esa "madame", ahora?

-Ella murió, murió hace mucho tiempo ya, enfermó de tuberculosis.

-Ah y… ¿la querías mucho?

-¡Sí! La quise mucho, ¡la segunda mujer de la que me he enamorado de verdad en toda mi vida!

Al escuchar eso, Alucard se quedó viendo al mayordomo con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla y entonces se empezó a reír.

-¡Pero esto es increíble, increíble en verdad! ¡En verdad sí tuviste una vida sexual o amorosa!-y reía mientras Walter se enfurecía cada vez más, haciendo crujir el cuero del volante bajo sus dedos-¡esto si es de antología! No me lo vas a creer, Walter, pero, ¡pero yo llegue a pensar que eras homosexual!

Walter contrajo los músculos de la cara y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, mientras sus arrugadas mejillas se teñían de rojo ante la risa desenfrenada de Alucard.

-¡Esto sí es bueno! ¡Es muy bueno! ¡¿O no, o no Walter?!

-Sí, sí, ya lo creo- contestó él casi mascullando, fingiendo reírse con él- ¡que chistoso! Pensabas que yo era homosexual, seguro, que risa…

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí, sí, que gracioso…

En ese momento, aprovechando que Alucard estaba absorto en su burla, Walter se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y repentinamente, en un juego de acelerar y frenar, hizo al auto convulsionarse, por lo que el cuerpo del vampiro sucumbió a la inercia, a la brusca sacudida que se produjo; su espalda chacoteó y su cabeza también, de atrás hacia delante con enorme fuerza y tan rápido que el rostro de Alucard se fue a estrellar de lleno contra el duro tablero del auto, y él no tuvo tiempo ni de meter las manos, por lo que un crujido seco se escuchó cuando recibió el brutal golpazo en plena cara, aterrizando con la nariz.

-¡Hijo de perra!- gritó Alucard, pues ni él podía soportar el endiablado dolor de una horrible fractura de tabique.

Walter entonces empezó a reírse con ganas, al ver al burlón vampiro cerrando los ojos de puro dolor, chorreando grandes cantidades de sangre y flujo nasal. Alucard sólo podía pensar en el dolor de tener su tabique desecho, sentía que su nariz destrozada era un montón de piedras remolidas dentro de un costal…

-¡Eso es para que ensucies el auto con provecho, cabrón!

-¡Vete al demonio, maldito hijo de mala madre!- dijo al sentir mojarse en su propia sangre: sus manos, su pechó; desde su vientre hasta la pretina del pantalón…Pero la hemorragia no demoró en parar; su nariz comenzó a sanar, hasta que el último fragmento de hueso quedó en su lugar y él dejo de sufrir.

-¿Ya ves? Si no fue para tanto, ¡nada más estaba bromeando contigo! - dijo al tiempo de la luz roja del semáforo

-¡Bromeando, bromeando! ¡Espantajo de mierda, vas a pagar! ¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Menos mal!

Alucard estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima a Walter, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Todo está bien por aquí?- preguntó un oficial de policía, que notando la discusión, fue a asomarse por la ventanilla de Alucard.

El vampiro rápidamente se tapó la cara ensangrentada con las solapas de su gabardina marrón oscuro y asomando tan sólo los ojos, dijo como si nada al policía: -¡Sí, sí claro, oficial! ¡Todo anda de maravilla!

-Me pareció notar que discutían…

-¡No, no para nada! ¿Cómo cree? ¡Lo que pasa es que estaba bromeando aquí con mi "abuelo"!

Walter de nuevo frunció el ceño.

-Ah, ¿su abuelito? ¿Todo bien, caballero?

-Sí, oficial, todo bien…

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara amigo? Me parece que está sangrando, ¿y qué le pasó en los ojos?

-Oficial, usted hace muchas preguntas.

-No, no, pero es que…

-Le digo oficial, ¡qué todo anda bien!

-Pero como…

-Todo…anda…bien….-dijo Alucard usando sus poderes mentales-¿me entendió?

El oficial de pronto quedó bajo la influencia del vampiro y asintió con la cabeza, dando la media vuelta según lo ordenó Alucard.

Luego, el rey no muerto volteó a mirar a Walter con odio, abrió la guantera sacando pañuelos desechables para limpiarse la cara y cerró el saco de cuello _Mao_ , hasta el último botón para ocultar las grandes manchas rojas que el algodón de su camisa blanca ya había absorbido.

Walter contestó con un gesto de similar sentimiento, ambos desviaron sus miradas y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el resto del camino. En sus mentes sólo anidaban un deseo y hacían una promesa; algún día desahogarían sus rencores.

Mientras que en _St. Marie_ , la fiesta continuaba. La pista se llenaba de parejas, el salón de charlas y risas y el ambiente de fiesta al más puro estilo del _jet set_ inglés. Afuera, en el amplio jardín oloroso a flores nocturnas, entre el rezongo de los sapos y demás criaturas, también podía escucharse el grave sonido de una voz que desde hacía rato entablaba un monologo que sólo era contestado por las leves miradas de una dama aburrida envuelta en la levita de un _frac_ negro.

-….y así fue como yo fui a quedar dentro del grupo de los "chalecos plateados", tú sabes, ¡es la fraternidad más importante! Por cierto que mi padre está muy orgulloso de que yo pertenezca a ella y lo está más ahora que voy a ir a la facultad de leyes de Oxford… ¡estoy seguro de que todo irá bien! Ya quiero que se termine el semestre, será genial ser universitario, ¿no crees? ¿Tú también irás a Oxford, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Decías, me hablabas?- se volteó Integra a mirarlo con total desenfado.

-Ehhh, sí, de hecho, estaba intentando conversar contigo…

─¿Has estado hablando todo este tiempo? ¡Vaya!

Charles exhaló un suspiro y alzó su mirada al firmamento tachonado de estrellas como pidiendo a Dios y a todos los santos que le mandasen más paciencia para soportar los desaires de la bella orgullosa.

-Y bueno, ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba acerca de tu ingreso a la universidad, ¿irás a Oxford?

-Sí, por supuesto, sí iré.

─ ¿Qué estudiaras?

-Ciencias políticas …

-Ya veo…- se quedó pensando un momento cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza-oye Integra, estamos muy apáticos, a decir verdad, creo que nos hace falta romper el hielo de una vez por todas, ¡te invitó este fin de semana a casa de Ralph Lancaster! ¡Estaremos de cacería!

─ ¿De cacería? - preguntó Integra mirando fijamente al lord.

─ Sí, de cacería…iremos todos los chicos y yo, pasaremos el fin de semana en la villa campestre. Lady Lancaster ya aceptó, así que nos la pasaremos toda la mañana cazando en los cientos de acres de su bosque privado…

─ ¿Y qué piensan cazar?

─ Pues…ciervos principalmente, pero no te preocupes, todos los animales fueron seleccionados sólo para eso, no mataremos a ninguno que no esté destinado para ello y lo mejor es que no podrán escapar, están dentro del perímetro.

Integra miró al jovencito aún más sorprendida y de la sorpresa pasó a la rabia, "no podrán escapar, están dentro del perímetro", entonces se decidió a confrontarlo: ─ ¡¿Y en verdad eso se te hace divertido, recreativo?!

─ Pues Integra, ¡es uno de los deportes con mayor tradición en nuestra sociedad!

─ Deporte, ¡deporte y un carajo! ¡¿Crees qué es muy recreativo perseguir a una pobre criatura indefensa en un lugar donde no hay escapatoria?!─ se levantó de la banca y miró a Charles a los ojos- ¡¿Te crees muy valiente matando a sangre fría a una criatura que no se puede defender de ti, acorralarla, cerrarle el paso y que ella sólo pueda mirarte con angustia ?! ¡¿Qué diablos se creen ustedes?!

Charles se retrajo en su asiento y miró a Integra más que sorprendido: ella estaba molesta, con las manos a la cintura y reprendiéndolo y él sólo atinó a decir: ─ No es para tanto, era sólo una invitación, ¡no te enojes! Es que…

─ ¡Es qué nada!

─ Bueno, tú también matas…

─ ¡No compares! Yo mató monstruos, aberraciones, seres del mal…pero ustedes y su famosa cacería… ¡no! Esto ha sido bastante, ¡me marchó de aquí!

Y desprendiéndose de la levita, la arrojó a la banca y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón, Charles le dio alcancé y la detuvo por un brazo, para que se quedara.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! No volveré a mencionarte nada relacionado de ahora en adelante, ¡me disculpo!

─ ¿De ahora en adelante? Charles, ¿qué te hace pensar que habrá un "adelante"?

─ Integra, hablemos claro; tú y yo sabemos perfectamente porque nos reunieron esta noche.

─ Creo que no te entiendo- fingió demencia.

─ ¡Ay, milady! ¿Para qué seguir haciéndonos tontos? Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo…

─ ¡Charles! Charles, ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos escucharon de repente la voz de sir Hugh que buscaba a su hijo, entonces Charles soltó a Integra y dio un paso hacia atrás, justó cuando su padre apareció al final de la vereda empedrada y los vio de lejos.

-Charles, ¡allí estas muchacho! ¡Te había estado buscando!

-Sí padre, aquí estoy.

Integra se cruzó de brazos y disimuló la mirada, sir Hugh llegó y la saludó con una sonrisa amistosa; "buenas noches, sir Integra, ¿cómo la está pasando?" Y no hizo preguntas ni comentarios que sobraban, todo lo dio por hecho y se hizo el desentendido, mientras que a la mente de la joven llegaron de nuevo las palabras que escuchó sin querer y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su enojo y sonreírle al caballero.

─ La…estoy pasando muy bien, sir Hugh, gracias por preguntar.

─ Ya lo creo. Sir Integra, ¡me da mucho gusto verte está noche!

─ A mí también.

─ ¿Sabes? Así como luces, te pareces mucho a su difunta madre…

Al escuchar aquello, Integra miró intensamente a su camarada y vio una expresión llena de simpatía y hasta cariño: y era verdad, pues no era que sir Hugh no la quisiera, pero tampoco podía luchar con decenas de años de una educación conservadora y decidir que Integra se bastaba ella sola, no. Además, para ganarse el completo respeto de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, a la heredera aún le faltaban unos años más por recorrer.

─ Bueno muchacho, yo sólo venía a avisarte que ya es tiempo de irme.

─ Sí, papá.

─ Pórtate bien el resto de la noche, y en casa de los Lancaster.

─ Sí, papá.

─ Nos veremos el…

─ No papá, el domingo no iré a casa y el lunes temprano regresaré al colegio con los demás…

─ Pero Charles…

─ Ya te dije lo que haré papá…no iré a casa el domingo ─ le dijo lleno de molestia, entornando los ojos.

─ Está bien, como quieras…Sir Integra, un placer.

Le dio una última mirada a su hijo y dio la media vuelta.

─ Mi padre siempre se preocupa tanto por mí…

─ Eso hacen los padres, al parecer.

─ Sí, aun así siento que ya no tengas a tu padre contigo…

─ ¡No me compadezcas! ¡No necesito la compasión de nadie! Y a decir verdad, ¡no sé qué rayos hago aquí, así que si me disculpas!

─ Y esa preocupación legítima de nuestros padres debe ser bien remunerada, ¿no crees?

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Integra, ¿fue el tuyo un buen padre?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que fue un buen padre!

─ Sí, lo suponía, pues mi papá siempre habla tan bien de él…y yo creo que sir Arthur estaría muy orgulloso de ti, sobre todo porque eres una hija muy obediente, ¿verdad? Y yo considero que nada le daría más gusto que ver cumplidas sus últimas voluntades… ¿no lo crees así?

Integra entendió el tono chantajista de Charles y lo miró con ojos rencorosos, pero eso no evitó que pensará en el rostro sereno de su padre. Se lo imaginó sentado en su silla favorita de la biblioteca, donde solía darle sus clases; se lo imaginó dándole la noticia de su compromiso matrimonial con el hijo de su mejor amigo; casi pudo escuchar su voz serena hablándole de su boda, ¡de una maldita boda que tenía que llevarse a cabo tarde o temprano! Y entonces sintió que una jareta halaba de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza volvía a oír las palabras de Catherine Marshall: "aunque no nos guste… Somos mujeres y el mundo no es justo con nosotras, así que lo único que nos queda por hacer, es disfrutar de los beneficios". Tragó saliva e hizo un mohín exhalando un suspiro: "valor, valor, ¿qué eres? ¿Una mujer o un ratón?"

-Sí, yo creo que, nada lo haría más feliz que ver…que ver que yo cumplo con todas sus expectativas- dijo un tanto cabizbaja.

-Ya lo creo, porque, ¡los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros! Ellos no nos pedirían hacer algo que no nos conviniera- y seguía y seguía con su discurso en un tono tan falso que ni él mismo se creía.

─ Charles, si me disculpas…quiero regresar al salón. ─ y sin mirarlo echó a caminar al interior.

Para entonces, luces de neón comenzaban a preparase dentro. Como cada año, la fiesta para los estudiantes estaba por comenzar y se tocaba música moderna, mientras que los más serios y adultos asistentes le decían adiós a esa edición de la fiesta anual. Y los adolescentes sedientos de noches de diversión empezaban a juntarse en la pista, como atraídos por un imán.

─ ¿Cuándo va a empezar la fiesta de verdad?-había preguntado Ralph Lancaster con un tono modorro, ya bajo el efecto de la quinta copa de whisky en las rocas. A punto de perder todo ápice de elegancia y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para "comportándose" porque su padre estaba presente.

Sus deseos no tardaron en satisfacerse, con unas cuantas melodías de la orquesta, después de las cuales los integrantes dieron las gracias para retirarse, acompañados el aplauso del público, la secretaria de la señora Philiphs subió al escenario para anunciar lo siguiente programado y todo comenzó a prepararse.

-Es hora de que los viejos nos vayamos por donde vinimos- le dijo sir High a sir Randall Lancaster, palmeándole la espalda.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó el sir, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su beodo hijo.

-Oye, por cierto, gracias por soportar a los muchachos en la finca, el fin de semana.

─ ¡No es nada! Prefiero tenerlos cerca que "sabrá Dios" donde.

En los minutos siguientes el ambiente se transformó para dar paso a la música mezclada en torna mesas, acompañada de luces de colores psicodélicos en medio del salón medio oscuro.

-Se los digo- expresó sir Hugh gritando para hacerse escuchar- ¡cada vez entiendo menos estas modas yanquis! ¡Si a eso le llaman bailar!

Y riendo, él y sir Lancaster se retiraron, mientras que el vicealmirante les daba alcance, después de haber dado bruscas recomendaciones al delirante Bob que apenas si escuchaba a su padre.

Salían los tres caballeros de la fiesta hacia el estacionamiento, cuando escucharon:

-¡Caballeros! Esperen un momento- pidió Lord James- discúlpenme, sé que este tal vez no sea el momento, pero deseo hablar con ustedes, es un asunto de la mesa directiva.

Y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

Para esos momentos, Integra en verdad comenzaba a hacerse extrañar. Catherine, Maggie y B la buscaban con la mirada.

-Y bueno, ¿dónde caramba se ha metido esta Hellsing?- preguntó Catherine con las manos en la cintura, estirando el cuello como un periscopio y mirando a todos lados.

-¡No se preocupen! Creo que ella y Charles Islands ya ligaron… ¡deben de estar "conociéndose mejor"-dijo B, riéndose.

-Eso me extrañaría mucho de ella, aunque ahora que lo dices, no veo por ningún lado a Charles, ¿Tú ves a alguno de los dos, Maggie?... ¿Maggie? ¡Maggie!

-¿Qué? Ha perdón, no estaba escuchando.

-Sí, ya vimos que estas en la luna.

-No, sólo estoy enamorada.

-Ah, ¡con razón! …Pero, ¿enamorada? ¡Si apenas lo conoces!

-Eso no importa…-y recargó la barbilla en la mano, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y mirando en dirección donde los famosos etoines ya aparecían.

Y al distinguir a Ralph, B comenzó a fumar de una manera lasciva, por lo que Catherine la reprendió

-¡Por Dios, Blair! ¿No me digas que tú también estas enamorada?

-No seas tonta, ¿Yo enamorada de ese patán? ¡No, claro que no! Es sólo que me gusta… además besa muy rico.

-¡Eres una loca!

Y cuando los muchachos llegaron hasta ellas, se las llevaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Sólo Catherine quedó sola, a decir verdad, su pareja muy poco soportaba la presión y se había escabullido desde hace rato. Considerando la posibilidad de marcharse, se detuvo al ver a Integra casi llegando a la mesa. Tuvo que enfocar bien la vista para reconocerla en su modificada apariencia, entre los cambios de luz y el desparpajo de las parejas.

-¡Integra! ¿Dónde estabas, mujer? Y, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas toda despeinada?- preguntó eso último con una sonrisita.

Entonces la joven rubia supo que no era buena idea contestar con la verdad: "Charles Islands me deshizo el peinado", ¿Qué es lo que su amiga iba a pensar?

-Na…nada, es sólo que me harté de él y los desaté…

-Ya veo, ¿y dónde te has metido?

-Yo estaba tratando de sobrevivir a todo esto…no es mi "habitad", lo siento- dijo sentándose a la mesa, apoderándose de la copa de B y acabándosela casi – necesito otro cigarrillo.

Buscó en el bolso de Blair y halló lo que buscaba, encendió y fumó de una manera que sólo un sediento se bebería en el desierto el agua.

Mientras que "la cofradía" observaba como era su costumbre, lo observaba tan bien que notaron la apariencia de Integra, la cual revelaba todo, menos que la heredera estuviera guardando compostura.

-¿Ya vieron a la zorra?- dijo Isadora.

-¿Cuál zorra?- preguntó la condesa Felton, medio despistada por el escándalo del baile.

-¿Cómo cual, idiota? ¡Integra Hellsing! ¿Hay otra? ¡Y miren nada más como viene la golfa esa! Seguro que ya hizo de las suyas con Charles Islands…

-No me extrañaría, esa tipa es una mosca muerta- agregó Agatha Collins

-Ya lo creo- repuso Isadora con una expresión de maldad pura.

En la mesa, con un segundo trago y el cigarro a punto de consumirse hasta el filtro, observada por su amiga que rio al notar que ella estaba descalza, la heredera vio entrar a Charles Islands por la puerta del jardín, venía sonriendo, con una actitud ufana. Muchos lo vieron, no podían evitarlo, él era uno de los más populares en Eton y fuera de él. Se notó que atravesó el salón, y que ya no tenía puesta la corbata, ni los guantes, que el cuello golondrino estaba desabrochado, la camisa desfajada, la pajarilla inexistente y la levita echada al hombro.

No hay que decir lo que "la cofradía" y algunos alumnos más sacaron en conclusión. Pero la cara de burla, las miradas insidiosas y las risitas que las venenosas muchachas le dedicaron a Integra de mesa a mesa, la hicieron palidecer.

-¡Integra!, ¿qué fue lo que...?

-¡Nada! ¡Te juro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Está bien, Integra, yo te creo…pero…

Charles les dio alcance a sus amigos que bailaban enfilados delante de las muchachas, él, saludó a ambas con un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Justo en esos momentos la tanda de música terminaba, y el _DJ_ anunciaba un descanso. Al ver aparecer de nuevo a Integra, B y Maggie fueron a reencontrársele

─ ¡Charles! ¿Dónde estabas, viejo?- preguntó un desfajado y casi tambaleante Ralph.

─ Pueees, por "allí" – dijo riéndose con malicia.

─ Ah, Integra Hellsing, ¿estaba contigo?

─ ¡Ah mi ingenuo Bob! ¡Claro que estaba conmigo!... Es obvio, ¿no les parece?

─ ¿Ósea qué?-preguntó Lancaster insinuando con ciertos gestos y ademanes a los que Charles sólo asintió-¡eres mi héroe, hombre!

─ Bueno, Islands- agregó Bob que lo miraba muy serio ─ con esto compruebo que para pertenecer a esta fraternidad, ¡hace falta más que ser un caballero! ─Y dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación a Charles, (la cual por cierto a él le importó muy poco), Bob se dio la media vuelta.

En la mesa, Integra trataba de serenarse y fingir que por dentro no se sentía como una olla exprés a punto de reventar. Ella hacía y actuaba como si todo anduviera muy bien. Dueña de sus emociones, charlaba con sus amigas y contestaba a las bromas de la manera más tranquila, aunque eso sí, estaba muy lejos de sospechar siquiera que el _Mercedes Benz_ ya estaba en el estacionamiento del colegio.

─ Walter… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí sentadotes toda la noche?

─ Sólo vinimos a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

─ ¡Ah, pues sí! Y supongo que desde el auto nos vamos a percatar de todo, ¡en ese caso nos hubiéramos quedado en la mansión!

─ Bueno, ¿Y qué?, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Pasar y que ella nos vea, qué luego se moleste por que andamos husmeando en sus asuntos? ¿Qué crea que no confiamos en ella?

Alucard ya no le contestó, sólo entornó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y conformó con esperar, por el momento.

Y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no tenían nada que decirse y sólo el bullicio de la fiesta era lo que se podía escuchar. Walter, él seguía pensando en lo que dijo el vampiro y reflexionaba: "si no me hubiera ido, si en esos días no me hubiera marchado al Brasil, ¡no estuviera aquí!"

Mientras tanto, Alucard rememoraba ese pasaje con los eventos exactos: "sé que eres un viejo charlatán y que algún día se caerá tu mascara". Paseando sus dedos por los labios, pensaba en el hambre que aún tenía, pensaba en esa fea sensación de un hueco en el estómago, la misma que había tenido que soportar muchas veces, por largos periodos, como aquel en que fue amagado y encerrado en el calabozo del sótano. No le extrañó haberse convertido en un cadáver seco de pelada calavera, después de todo, se apagó de pura hambre e inanición…"Y ese bastardo de Walter que un día se dijo mi aliado, pero que a las primeras de cambio ayudó más que activo y feliz a que el amo me encerrará". Aunque se necesitaron más de una veintena de hombres para darle una paliza y dejarlo como un "Santo Cristo", y hubiera sido su amo el que le dio los "buenos días" con una carga entera de balas benditas en el corazón para dejarlo vulnerable y pudieran molerlo a garrotazo limpio, Walter fue quien presenció todo, quien le puso la camisa de fuerza mientras no recuperaba el conocimiento y quien, después de esos largos veinte años, casi se cae de espaldas al verlo resucitado, al regresar de su viaje. Alucard nunca olvidaría ese reencuentro; la molestia de él, su contrariedad y desacuerdo.

"Ya me las pagarás, algún día", juró y juraba Alucard, pero ahora sólo se aburría como una ostra que no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando, así que sin dar ninguna explicación, salió del auto.

─ ¡¿Alucard, a dónde vas?! ¡Espérate, espérate! ¡Alucard!

Pero el rey no muerto hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando en dirección del salón. "Con suerte pueda beber un poco de sangre", pensaba lamiéndose los colmillos.

─ ¡Con un demonio, vampiro!

Walter no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando en que era preferible; si enfrentar el posible enfado de Integra o dejar a Alucard a sus anchas.

Con grandes zancos, Alucard entró por la parte trasera del salón, cerca de los vestíbulos, entonces tomó más precaución y fue con cautela, embozándose en el cuello de la gabardina que traía puesta y no sabía porque pero experimentó una gran necesidad por ver a su ama, aunque fuera de lejos. Así que se escabulló hasta el salón, no entró al corazón del mismo, sólo se quedó atento tratando de distinguir entre las luces neón a Integra. Con su aguzada vista logro verla, logro verla cuando era halada a la pista por sus amigas. Al verla, él no pudo evitar sonreír de muy buena gana y se quedó oculto en las sombras unos minutos, observándola imitar a sus compañeras en ese baile extraño. Volvió a suspirar, se encogió de hombros y una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, se dio la vuelta hasta los vestíbulos: "tal vez Walter tenía razón, tal vez ella está muy bien y hemos venido aquí en vano…"

Decidió regresar, iba encendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca, cuando de repente sintió chocar con una persona y esa persona no era otra que la prefecta Norris, famosa en el colegio por ser una viuda reprimida con ganas de aventura y enamorada del amor.

La prefecta Norris (quien a pesar de superar los cuarenta, estaba de "muy buen ver"), dejaba salir todo su temperamento parrandero, su personalidad verdadera y sus ansias de vivir cuando se llenaba de alcohol, así que, al toparse con el vampiro, ella en vez de molestarse por casi derramar encima la copa, lo miró con el asombro con que se mira una maravilla y le sonrió como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Alucard que no sabía qué hacer ante esa lunática expresión, no se movió, pero la prefecta había decidido no dejar escapar a ese, que le parecía al tipo, así que: ─ ¡Hola, guapo!- decía riendo-¿de dónde has salido tú? ¡No te había visto!

─ Eh, yo, iba pasando por aquí…-contestó respondiéndole la sonrisa.

─ Ah, ¿te perdiste? ─ decía arrastrando la lengua a causa del alcohol.

─ Algo así─ dijo riendo Alucard, saboreándose ya.

─ ¡Ah pues no te preocupes! ¡Ya no estás perdido! ¡Ya te encontré! Así que, ¿no quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

─ No tengo ni una maldita idea de quien seas, ¡pero sí! Sí quiero…

Y se dejó conducir por la mano que agarró la alcoholizada prefecta. Ella llegó directo a la barra de servicio que se escondía del salón junto a la cocina, y sin soltar al vampiro anunció a sus compañeros: ─ ¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Miren lo que me encontré allá atrás! ─ y le palmeaba el pecho como si fuera un cachorro─ lindo, ¿no?

Todos en la cocina miraron a la prefecta Norris con una mezcla de sorpresa y risa, intercambiando miradas, pero también escrutinio, cuando vieron a Alucard y a todos en la cocina les pareció como "un caballero muy extraño".

Cuando ella pidió una botella de vino de tinto, según gusto de Alucard, nadie se negó a dársela; ese era el estilo de prefecta, quien se sabía, había acabo con la mitad de la planta docente del colegio, (y sólo porque la otra mitad era de profesoras).

La insigne pareja se quedó a beber, allí cerca, en la alacena. Y Alucard tomaba directo de la botella, mientras que rellenaba la copa de la prefecta, charlando, sonriéndole y dejándose mimar, esperando que en cualquier momento la mujer perdiera el conocimiento y entonces poder alimentarse de ella, después de todo, a él no le desagradaba el sabor a sangre intoxicada con vino.

Afuera, Walter había decidido ir en busca del vampiro, o por lo menos estar atento y tratar de que Integra no lo viera. Bajó del auto, le estaba echando llave cuando escuchó voces conocidas, eran los caballeros de la mesa redonda que habían terminado su charla con lord James. El mayordomo no pudo evitar que lo vieran, en cuando sir Islands lo distinguió, se acercó a él para saludarlo: ─Walter, ¿qué haces aquí?

─ Eh, ¡sir Islands! Bueno, yo, vine por sir Integra.

─ Ah, haces bien, pero, ¿te la vas a llevar ya?

─ Eh, no, sólo estoy esperándola.

─ Ah, ¡muy bien!…

Y en medio de la fiesta, la secretaria de la señora Philiphs había decidido dar la orden de "ley seca", pues observaba que varios de los adolescentes estaban cayendo en un estado inconveniente, de modo que el alcohol dejó de desfilar de la cocina al salón. Integra y sus amigas dejaron de bailar en algún momento, y la rubia hacia esfuerzos por sobrellevar a Charles que se mostraba atento y solicito y que insistió en bailar con ella a pesar de que Integra mal fingía sonrisas agrias. Sin embargo, el colmo fue el momento en que el grupo regresó a la mesa. Entre el alboroto, los fotógrafos se surtían de material para llevar a sus respectivos diarios, después de todo, tener imágenes de los jóvenes aristócratas de la ciudad les iba a redituar. Charles descubrió acercándose a uno de ellos, con un gesto de halcón y astuto como era, se puso de pie, fue de espaldas a Integra y poniendo sus manos en los hombros, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, estampó un cariñoso beso en una de sus mejillas, en la comisura de la boca, justo cuando el fotógrafo disparaba la cámara.

Ella lo miró con ojos asombrados y rabiosos, pero él la ignoró yéndose a sentar como si nada con sus amigos, que en eso notaban la falta de licor. Entre esa discusión, en que B y Ralph fueron los primeros en protestar, el asunto del beso fortuito pasó desapercibido por el resto de los jóvenes e Integra se sintió profundamente molesta y enfadada, insultada, burlada, utilizada y a nadie le importaba. Estaba sola en medio de un nido de víboras para cuyo veneno, su antídoto estaba comenzando a fallar. Tuvo que respirar profundo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido. Ya había tenido demasiado, así que mientras Blair y su pareja discutían con los meseros y todos la ignoraban, ella se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y atravesó la pista de baile casi corriendo. Charles la vio meterse entre las parejas y sólo sonrió satisfecho: "eso es para que aprendas que a lord Charles Islands, ¡nadie lo desprecia o lo pone en ridículo!"

En la mesa, a pesar de ponerse impertinentes y tercos, ni una gota más de alcohol obtuvieron de los camareros. Pero las gargantas empedernidas de ambos obligaron a Blair a tomar una determinación: iría en persona a conseguir una botella a la cocina. Así que, haciendo equilibrio, la joven descarriada fue con toda determinación a llevar a cabo su diligencia mientras que Integra se escabullía una vez más, necesitaba calmar sus nervios, sobreponerse.

En otro lugar del salón, Conrad conversaba con su prima Isadora, que graciosamente había quedado como su pareja.

─ ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo! ¡Charles Islands pareja de Integra Hellsing! ─ decía Conrad, quien también estaba bastante tomado ya.

─ ¡Eres patético y estúpido! ─ le reclamó Isadora─ ¡mira que venir a hacer pareja contigo esta noche! ¡Qué tontería más grande! Y para colmo, estás interesado en esa zorra.

─ Tienes que aceptar que tiene muchas cualidades…además de un buen apellido, por supuesto.

─ Pues si tanto te interesa- dijo Isadora, en tono maléfico─ ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto en vez de quedarte mirando como el grandísimo perdedor que eres?

─ ¡No me llames así, perra! ─ dijo muy violento él, tomando a su prima por la cara.

─ Ja ja, ¡mira como tiemblo, Conrad! Pues si tan indignado estás, deberías quitar tus asquerosas manos de encima mío e ir a ocuparlas en algo más provechoso.

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Que si no quieres parecer tan patético como ahora, y dejar que Charles Islands se salga con la suya como siempre, deberías, ¡no! ¡Tienes que hacer algo al respecto!

A Conrad se le encendieron los ojos en rabia, y ahora que su prima había logrado azuzar su ánimo con el poder de su lengua bífida, estaba dispuesto a prestarle oídos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

─ Conrad, escúchame, esto es lo que debes hacer…

Afuera en el estacionamiento, sir Hugh había aprovechado su encuentro con Walter para preguntarle acerca de cómo marchaban las cosas en la casa, en la Institución y con la ama, aunque el mayordomo sólo pensaba en ir en busca del vampiro, le respondía lo mejor que podía. Cuando los dos se despidieron y el lord se fue, el mayordomo se apresuró a entrar al salón.

En la cocina, la prefecta estaba a punto de caer bajo el efecto del vino, reía apenas y casi no podía hablar ya, Alucard la observaba como una araña a una mosca, en su boca sentía desfilar hilos de saliva. Entre anaqueles de la despensa donde estaban sentados, estaba seguro que iba ser muy fácil escabullirse con su víctima sin que nadie los viera. Sólo era cuestión de minutos y él tendría una sabrosa merienda.Cuando de repente a la cocina llegó Blair exigiendo una botella de licor. Aunque los encargados intentaron detenerla, la jovencita, con aires de diva se abrió paso entre ellos amenazando con hacer despedir a todos si no la dejaban hacer lo que ella quería. La chica, en su desorientación, fue a buscar las botellas a la alacena, estaba buscando justo cuando la prefecta perdió el conocimiento y Alucard estaba a punto de victimarla, mas al ver a la joven intrusa, se detuvo reconociendo en la muchacha a una de las amigas de su ama: "la he visto en la mansión, claro que sí".

Él trató de pasar desapercibido, estaba a punto de huir, cuando la muchacha fijó sus ojos en él, reconociendo de inmediato "al guapo guardaespaldas de su amiga", de quien tanto gustaba.

─ ¡Que me parta un rayo! No puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú! ¡Eres el guardaespaldas de Integra! ─ le dijo señalándole─ ¡sí que sí! ¡Eres el bombom que trabaja para ella! ¡Esta es mi noche de suerte!

Alucard no supo que hacer, la miraba confuso de ver lo mucho que distaba esa imagen del concepto de doncella aristócrata que él tenía, y sabiendo que no podía atravesar una pared o hacer algo extraño: ─ Un gusto saludarla, señorita, si me disculpa…

─ No, no, ¿cómo que si te disculpo? No, tú no te irás, ¡vas a ir conmigo a bailar!

─ ¿Yo?

─ Sí, tú, ¿o quieres disgustar a Integra? ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y en la escuela compartimos casi todo! Así que vas a venir conmigo.

─ No, no, ese no es mi papel, yo ya me voy.

─ ¡No seas así! Ven conmigo, anda, anda…nada más un rato, ¿sí?

El vampiro la miró divertido y se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente para él esas muchachas modernas eran un deleite; tan lindas y tan desenfadadas y la vez tan coquetas, con esas miradas suplicantes, como la que Blair le brindaba, que hasta le pareció una gran jugarreta aparecerse frente a su ama, aunque la hiciera rabiar, así que aceptó ir con la muchacha, que festejó su triunfo con un grito de alegría y que se fue le cocina con botella y vampiro.

Y mientras que todo pasaba a su alrededor, Integra se había ido a buscar un lugar sin compañías. Como hallará ponche con "piquete" en una mesa larga que sirvió para ofrecer el buffet, se sirvió un vaso y se dedicó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y tratar de serenar la mente: "es mejor irme de esta fiesta, ya he tenido suficiente". En eso estaba, cuando le llamó la atención un jovencito que lucía más preocupado y nervioso que ella, despeinado por estar rascándose la cabeza, hablaba consigo mismo mientras se aflojaba una y otra vez la corbata, su nombre era Daniel Calne y estaba tratando de hallar la manera de convivir más con su pareja de esa noche, intentando vencer su timidez excesiva. Integra sonrió al descubrir la graciosa estampa del muchacho de chaleco púrpura, después de todo: "siempre hay quien está más mortificado que uno".

No lejos de allí, Blair ya entraba tomando a Alucard por la mano, no paraba de decirle boberas y tontos argumentos para que se pasara el resto de la noche con ella, "tú patrona no se va a negar, ¡te digo que nos prestamos casi todo! Somos unas amigas muy unidas". Alucard, por su parte, estaba muy divertido de verse involucrado con una criatura como esa y ya quería ver la cara de Integra cuando lo viera. En eso iba la curiosa pareja, cuando él pudo ver a Walter entrando al salón, distinguirlo al alongar el cuello y caminar en su dirección con el ceño fruncido

-Oh no, niña, ni modo, ¡ya nos cayó el…!

─ ¡Alucard! Lo sabía, sabía que no podías estar sólo sin pretender causar atrocidades, ¿Dónde está la ama? ¿Y qué haces con esta señorita?

─ Ah pues es mi nueva amiga, ¿verdad…? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

─ Soy lady Blair Hamilton… ah…¡hola Walter!- contestó haciendo equilibrio, entre risas e hipos de borrachez.

─ ¿Lady Blair?- dijo Walter al reconocerla- ¡pero señorita, mire en qué estado está!

─ No, si no es para tanto, ¡yo sólo me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo!…

─ ¿Ya ves? "Sólo se está divirtiendo".

─ ¿Dónde está la ama?

─ No la he visto aún.

─ Integra, ¡debe andar por allí bailando, o algo así!- contestó la muchacha, justo en el momento en que un escándalo provino del otro lado del salón.

Cuando Integra estaba sola, de repente se sintió observaba…y lo estaba. A su alrededor, a poco más de un metro, estaban las miembros de "la cofradía", la estaban mirando con burla y saña través de las sombras de la pista y las luces intermitentes. Allí estaba la condesa Felton, Agatha Collins y por supuesto Isadora Bardsley, haciéndose notar por Integra. Isadora les decía algo a sus amigas, y están reían sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

Integra se sintió convertirse en leona ante aquel insulto premeditado y sutil. Lo presintió. La heredera sabía que algo se traían entre manos y durante unos instantes se sintió inquieta, decidió marcharse de una vez por todas, dio la media vuelta cuando se topó de frente con Conrad Bardsley. Ella se sorprendió al chocar, él sólo le contestó con una sonrisa burlona y malvada y unos ojos de sátiro que le hicieron pensar a ella que estaba frente a un lunático.

-Oh, perdona por eso, con permiso- dijo Integra tratando de pasar de largo, cuando él la sujetó por el brazo ─ ¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

-Me llamo Conrad Bardsley- le contestó haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos y sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¡Yo no te pregunte tú nombre! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-¿Cuál es la prisa, encanto? Nada más quiero que nos conozcamos un poquito mejor, ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho… (La atraía hacia él con las dos manos en sus muñecas, ella podía aspirar el olor a cigarrillo y coñac)…eres una niña muy bonita.

-¡Suéltame te digo, asqueroso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-No te hagas la tonta, que ya todos nos dimos cuenta como acostumbras tratar con los que acabas de conocer…-ante la risa burlona de él y esa infame insinuación, ella le dio un machucón, pero su pie desnudo no fue suficiente para hacerle daño y el agresor sonrió apretujándola a lo que Integra experimentó un torrente de adrenalina golpeando sus arterias.

-¡Suéltame o te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Oye, suéltala! ¡¿Qué no oyes que está diciendo que no?!- gritó indignado Daniel Calne, que en ese momento olvidó toda inseguridad al ver a una dama en apuros.

Conrad se volteó a verlo incrédulo y amenazante: -¿Tú, insecto, osas tratar de detenerme?

Daniel retrocedió sin saber qué hacer, pero como el gandul hubiera bajado la guardia, Integra lo aprovechó para zafarse de ese abusivo abrazo como sólo una experta en defensa personal sabe hacerlo y fue allí que se inició el desastre. Con el rodillazo en la ingle y un codazo en la espalda parecía haber vencido a su agresor, pero Conrad aún abatido, pudo jalar a la joven por la cola del vestido, rasgándolo mientras ella huía y fue cuando todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poner toda su atención en lo ocurrido. Bufando de dolor y rabia, Conrad Intentó abofetear a Integra, pero ella le detuvo la mano y regresó un puñetazo en plena boca. Aquello era una pelea de verdad, por lo que todos los cercanos los rodearon y fue cuando, quien sabe de dónde, raudo, feroz y veloz llegó Charles abalanzándose como un leopardo sobre Conrad. Ambos chicos fueron a caer sobre la mesa cercana partiéndola en dos:-¡Grandísimo hijo de perra! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a meterte con lo que es mío! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Mío!

Y con furia comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo, a golpearse hasta que el escándalo fue mayúsculo. Integra sólo observaba atónita sin saber qué hacer, como observaban sus amigas, todos en el salón y por supuesto Walter y Alucard que se quedaron congelados, sorprendidos e inmóviles.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

Bob y otros corrieron a separarlos quitándole de encima a Conrad, a un Charles con la cara partida pero iracundo, que lo montaba y no dejaba de golpearlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, el incidente, la golpiza y por supuesto la señora Philiphs que se abrió pasó para presenciar el escándalo y condenar a su culpable:-¡Integra Hellsing! ¡Tenías que ser tú! - mientras la señalaba con su largo índice y todos miraban a la rubia como a un monstruo horripilante - ¡siempre tú!

-¡Lady, milady Hellsing! ¡Sir Integra!- dijo Alucard en voz muy alta, tratando de esbozarse de nuevo en su gabardina, mientras que seguido de Walter, se abría paso entre toda la gente que los rodeaba- ¡Celebro hallarla! ¡Sir Integra! La hemos estado buscando, ¡tiene un cometido muy importante!

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Alucard mientras veía a su ama correr peligro, fue lo único que atinó llevar a cabo para no acarrearle más dificultades, así que sin dirigirse a nadie más que a ella (que no podía reaccionar aún), llegó, la tomó de la mano: -¡Es muy urgente que venga con nosotros, ¡la necesitamos!- y la sacó de en medio de todo eso.

Sólo Walter le dio las buenas noches a la directora como si nada estuviera pasando: -…si me permite, tengo que llevarme a lady Hellsing, es un asunto muy importante, milady, con su permiso.

Y se dio la media vuelta también.

Una vez afuera del salón, Alucard se detuvo, la miró respirando rápidamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas de ira e impotencia, el ceño fruncido, el semblante descompuesto: "ama, ¡no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado destrozar a ese niño estúpido y a cualquier otro que te hubiera hecho daño!", pero sólo lo pensó, no se lo dijo:-Integra, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, ya paso- se quitó la gabardina y se la puso, cubriendo el vestido arruinado.

Y la joven, sólo exhaló un hondo suspiro y dijo: -¿Qué están haciendo aquí tú y Walter?

-Decidimos que era prudente venir a…ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-¡Ah pues que comedidos!

Cuando Walter los alcanzó, pudo comprobar que su ama estaba más que exhausta:-¿Todo está bien, señorita?- le dijo tocándole el hombro e Integra que se abrazó al mayordomo para obtener su catarsis y terminar de tranquilizarse. Alucard no quiso seguir mirando cómo se desahogaba en brazos del sirviente y se adelantó al auto.

Cuando los tres abordaron al _Mercedes Benz_ , Integra envuelta en la gabardina del vampiro, sólo pensaba en el gran error cometido, en lo falsa que resultaba su pretensión de ser "normal" y de lo mucho que se arrepentía por haber venido: "odio al arrepentimiento, ¡lo odio!"

Al verla tan taciturna, el vampiro sentado junto a ella le preguntó:-Integra, ¿vas a llorar?

-¡No! …¡Yo no lloro por babosadas!

-¡Ah, menos mal!

Y nadie dijo nada más hasta la mansión, donde Integra, apenas puso un pie fuera del auto, huyó a su habitación y no se le vería hasta muy entrado el mediodía del sábado.

El altercado prácticamente había terminado con la fiesta. El profesor líder de la casa de los "plateados", impuso serios castigos a Bardsley y a Islands (que se excusó con toda hipocresía argumentando que fue una defensa a su honor y al de su futura esposa). El profesor les ordenó retirarse en esos momentos. No hay que decir la forma en que el veneno se esparció desde las bocas de la "cofradía", detrás de la retirada de lady Hellsing como una estela de pólvora amenazando con estallar.

A los magullados lores, los sacaron sus propios camaradas, mientras que Charles le juraba la guerra a Conrad, y lo metían al auto perteneciente a la casa Lancaster, con un bistec crudo sobre el rostro hinchado. A Ralph también tuvieron que "llegarlo" al auto. Entre dos colegas lo arrastraron hasta depositarlo junto a Islands, en el asiento trasero.

-Oye…Chuck … ¡qué buena pelea, viejo! ¡hip!- dijo conteniendo apenas las ganas de vomitar dentro uno de los mejores autos de su padre.

-Sí, es que un hombre tiene que hacer ─contestó riendo, sin soltar el bistec sobre su ojo ─ ¡lo que un hombre tiene que hacer!

Cuando el vehículo arrancó llevando además a Bob, Ralph ya había perdido el conocimiento y roncaba sonoramente. Detrás de ellos, sólo dejaron los residuos del _Baile de la orquídea_ , cuya crónica iba a salir en tirajes y tirajes de papel periódico a la mañana siguiente.

**-ooOOoo-**

Para la tarde del sábado, Alucard despertó temprano nuevamente, en verdad, su curiosidad por saber el desenlace de la historia lo hizo perder el sueño desde buena hora. Así que subió a buscar su respectiva dotación de sangre y se encontró de nuevo con el grupo de tórtolas que arremolinadas estaban leyendo muy atentas y como escondiéndose en un rincón, las páginas de los diarios por suscripción que en la mañana; _Time_ , _Daily Mirror_ y _The sun_ , como hace décadas, llegaban puntuales cada a la puerta, junto con varios litros de leche.

Por alguna razón, Walter, apenas vio los diarios no se los llevó al estudio de Integra, como siempre lo hacía, sino que los mandó al sótano juntó con toda la leña a quemarse en la caldera.

-Buenas tardes, niñas.

Y ante la voz de Alucard las sirvientas se sobresaltaron pues sabían que estaban haciendo algo prohibido por Walter y por la ama de llaves, pero no pudiendo contener su curiosidad, fueron a rescatar los diarios para ver qué es lo que se escondía en ellos.

-¡Lord Alucard! ¡Nos asustó!

-Haber niñas, díganme, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?- preguntó tan meloso como una profesora de preescolar.

Las chiquillas no pudieron oponer resistencia, además, le tenían confianza y lealtad suficiente para comentarle que Walter había prohibido mostrar los diarios a la ama.

-Bueno, mis tortolitas, si son tan amables de enseñarme lo que están viendo.

Y una de ellas le entregó los periódicos en las manos, con una satisfacción y complacencia que si fuera una cachorrita, hubiera movido el rabo de puro gusto.

-Está bien, muñecas, les agradezco mucho- dijo palmeando la cabeza de la chica.

Y tomando una bolsa médica del refrigerador, sorbiendo con una pajilla, se dirigió al comedor con los diarios en mano:-Les agradezco tanto, chicas, nos vemos- sonriéndoles a todas que con eso se daban más que bien pagadas.

Pero cuando el vampiro vio la sección de sociales, observó las fotos del baile y leyó las crónicas, incluso llegó a perder el apetito. Cuando él observó las fotos junto con encabezados como: "Amor a primera vista", "Romance intercolegial", "Flechazo de primavera", y un montón de tontas y cursis frases, experimentó una sensación que ni siquiera podía descifrar: "Lord Charles Islands enamoradísimo de lady Integra Hellsing" y la foto impresa en el Daily Mirror de él besándola a ella.

Crónicas que relataban los sucesos en que "los dos jóvenes enamorados" se habían visto involucrados: "torbellino de pasión entre dos herederos. Al final de la noche lord Islands, defendió el honor de su dama…" Alucard experimentó repulsión al leer tantas boberas, tantas ridiculeces juntas que sólo a los reporteros de la prensa rosa se les podían ocurrir escribir. Sintió que su sangre se agolpaba en su sien, no creyó que el sentimiento fuera de celos, porque para eso, él tendría que querer a su ama… y aquello, "está muy lejos de ser". Pero aunque él lo razonara de ese modo, los hechos, las fotos y las columnas que le dieron la vuelta a la ciudad entera le molestaban tanto como una roca en el zapato o una espina en la carne. Pasando el trago amargo por la garganta, comenzó entonces a reír, luego a carcajearse: "Integra, Integra, ¡mira en que estupideces andas metida, niña!".

Y por último, como una venganza muy personal, dijo para sí con total menosprecio:

\- ¡Ay mi querida ama! Después de todo, ¡"algo" le tuviste que heredar a tu padre! No cabe duda, ¡de tal palo tal astilla!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó los ejemplares y se fue a buscarla, la halló en la escalera. Alucard la interceptó en el descanso, fingió estar leyendo con total interés y cuando la tuvo cerca le dijo:-Oye Integra, ¡qué bien saliste en las fotos! Eres muy fotogénica, ama.

Mostrándole sin miramientos ni compasión las paginas llenas con imágenes suyas, las puso frente a sus ojos, a quemarropa y la expresión de ella, que casi se va de espaldas, en verdad para Alucard no tuvo precio: -Felicidades, Integra, "¡ya eres toda una dama!"- decía con una mano en la cintura, con un tono irónico e hiriente- y…no se bien que significa esto pero, ¡se ve que encajas a la perfección en esta sociedad!

Ella lo miró con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Él en verdad había logrado lastimarla como casi siempre que se lo proponía. Así que la muchacha corrió a refugiarse a su despacho, pero aunque tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos, no derramó una sola lágrima, sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana morir la tarde, pensando en ese malvado niño aristócrata que en esos momentos asesinaba a su cuarto siervo en el bosque Lancaster. Pensando en lo que le esperaba el lunes en el colegio y arrepintiéndose como nunca de haber ido al baile: "¡odio arrepentirme, lo odio!".

Estallando, desquitó su irá en los recuerdos de la velada. Bajó hasta el cuarto de lavado donde halló el maltrecho vestido el cual hizo jirones con sus manos, luego, fue a echarlo al interior de la caldera, que en alguna noche fresca había de encenderse y arder hasta convertir la seda en cenizas, como deseaba que todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior también se calcinara junto con el dolor escondido en su pecho que le decía: "él no me quiere… ¡él me odia en verdad!".

**-oooOOooo-**

"Lo que me espera el lunes en la escuela"…El domingo se le fue como agua y se descubrió a sí misma sentada en el asiento trasero del _Roll Royce_ , con el uniforme y la mochila en el hombro, a punto de llegar a su "prisión de máxima seguridad".

-Hemos llegado milady- dijo el chofer al momento de abrirle la portezuela.

Integra bajó de él, convertida en un zombi o algo parecido.

-¡Que tenga un excelente día, milady! Con su permiso.

Después de la reverencia, el chofer volvió al auto, ella se quedó de pie en la acerca, estrujando la correa de su bolso de lona y diciendo en voz baja:-Dios te oiga.

La verdad es que pudo haberse escabullido y no entrar ese día a la escuela, pero ese no era su estilo. Escuchando retocar el campanario de la torre alta del colegio, con aplomo caminó al interior sintiendo que todas las miradas convergían en ella y no bien hubiera llegado al vestíbulo para sacar sus libros del casillero, que en el pasillo todas sus compañeras se volvieron a verla con una sonrisa divertida, pues por todo el lugar habían sido pegadas las fotos de ella, recortes aparecidos en los diarios. Al fondo pudo descubrir a las miembros de la "Cofradía" terminando de pegar algunos con cinta adhesiva. Pero ella no se inmutó. Haciendo uso de su gran carácter, ni siquiera les dio el gusto de verla enfadarse, y con una sonrisa serena se dirigió a sacar sus libros de su propio casillero, mientras que sus amigas le daban alcance y le hacían toda clase de preguntas.

Isadora no desaprovechó la ocasión y fue a buscar guerra:

-Bueno, ¡pero de veras que eres una zorra1, ¡y ni siquiera lo disimulas! Para colmo, ¡echaste a perder todo! Bueno, ¿qué no te da vergüenza?

-Pues la verdad es que…no.

-¡Por tu culpa golpearon a mi primo, por tu culpa Charles Islands le ha declarado enemistad y ha dicho que "si por él fuera, un Islands y un Bardsley nunca estarían en la misma habitación"! Y por ello, ¡me las vas a pagar!

-¡Mira, Isadora! Escúchame bien y trata de que tu cerebro con retraso entienda esto, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de las estupideces del patán de tu primo! ¡Así que déjame en paz! Eso él se lo buscó y yo no le pido ayuda a nadie, ¡mucho menos a Charles Islands!

Integra se alejó abrazando sus libros y no le prestó oídos, pero Isadora no se quedaría conforme, por lo que inició un acoso de maldades en contra de la rubia. Así que aparte de la mala voluntad de la señora Philiphs, exacerbada por el incidente del baile, la heredera tuvo que lidiar con la insidia de su terrible condiscípula. Sin embargo, el temple de la chica no estaba echo para quebrarse por las maldades estudiantiles…pero la cuerda término rompiéndose por lo más delgado.

Meses después la joven Bardsley encontraría un motivo perfecto para provocarla. Y ya que la verdad ni el tiempo la borra, la inicua joven llegó esa mañana de verano, sonriéndole muy ufana y satisfecha a Integra.

-¡Hay querida! Perdóname por todos los altercados que he tenido contigo pero, ahora sé que no tienes la culpa de todos tus…traumas.

Sí, a través de sus recuerdos y sueños de esa tarde, ese momento de en la mañana regresó a Integra.

-¡Ay Isadora, Isadora! ¿Cuándo será el día en que no pienses en mí? ¡Caray!

-¡¿Te crees la muy valiente?! ¡No eres mejor que ninguna de nosotras! ¡Aunque te hagas la mosca muerta…eres igualita a tu padre!

Al escuchar nombrar a sir Arthur, Integra se detuvo enfurecida hasta el tuétano:

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ ¡Qué ya sé qué clase de hombre era tu padre! Eh conseguido quien me lo cuente todo, y claro, del origen de tu madre, ¡por dios! Pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de ti? Eres una lunática, ¡eres un fenómeno! Y con todo esto, no me extrañaría que también fueras medio invertida, ¡mira que rechazar a todos los hombres! Ósea, ¿cómo podrías hacer eso?

Sin darle tiempo a más, Integra que ya no pudo contenerse, le estampó un puñetazo en el ojo, la derribo y montó sobre de ella halándola de los cabellos. Isadora comenzó a gritar ante las agresiones que no sabía cómo repeler.

-¡Tú me las vas a pagar desgraciada! ¡De mis padres no habla mal, nadie!

Fue entonces cuando las prefectas fueron a sujetar a Integra, a reprenderla y llevarla a la oficina de la señora directora, fue entonces que ella quedó castigada para hacer el aseo en las aulas y por eso que, en esa tarde de viernes, tres semanas antes de la graduación, ella se había quedado dormida de calor en esa aula sin aire acondicionado.

"¡…Eres igualita a tu padre!, ¿qué habrá querido decir Isadora con eso?" Dormitando, llena de sopor, poco a poco, los sonidos de la tarde fueron trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad: las aves, las voces, los autos y el insistente rebotar de una pelota de baloncesto sobre el suelo; ¡zas, zas, zas! El sonido se esparcía y brincaba en las paredes y la despertó definitivamente. Abrió los ojos enfocando poco a poco y se encontró sola en el aula, con la blusa húmeda de sudor, un dolorcito de cabeza y un enrojecimiento en las manos consecuencia de los detergentes.

Se talló los ojos con el dorso, limpió sus gafas. Escuchaba desde el patio las risas de sus compañeras que iban saliendo del colegio, observó a unas cuantas conocidas, ¡y también a sus amigas! Reconoció desde esa altura a Blair que, botando una pelota de baloncesto, caminaba junto a Catherine y a Maggie. De repente fueron llamadas por el claxon de un auto negro, deportivo y convertible que se había estacionado al frente. Integra lo reconoció, era el auto que el vicealmirante había comprado a Bob una semana antes, como premio a su excelente promedio. Traía el estéreo a todo volumen. Una estridente canción de _Guns and Roses_ se dejaba escuchar.

Las tres chicas corrieron a subir al flamante _BMW_ , y a saludar a los que, desde el baile, eran sus inseparables: Ralph y Bob ya sin el elegante uniforme de Eton. El auto arrancó, e Integra se lo quedó viendo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Su contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando abrieron la puerta: -¡Hellsing! Ah, veo que ya terminaste con tu castigo… ¡ahora ve a la oficina de la señora directora!

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que quiere "lady momia"?

-¡No seas grosera, Hellsing! Ella quiere que estés presente en la reunión, te está esperando allá abajo…alguien vino de tu casa para hablar con ella respecto a tu conducta.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si Walter no está…

─ ¡Mira yo no sé! Nada más me dijeron que te avisara que requieren tu presencia…

-Está bien, prefecta Norris.

-Bueno, cuando salgas cierras la puerta, entregas al intendente el material de la limpieza y las llaves.

La prefecta Norris se alejó dejando a Integra con la duda: "¿cómo que vino alguien de mi casa? Eso no puede ser". Cinco minutos más tarde, la muchacha salía del aula cargando sus pertenencias. Ahora no podía librarse del ardor de las manos, el dolor de cabeza, o el calor en el cuerpo. Abandonó los estropajos y fregones, sólo estaba pensando en su reunión con la directora sin saber que era lo que le esperaba y por cierto…dejó la puerta abierta.

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...
> 
> ¡Hola a todos de nuevo!
> 
> Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y aunque tardo y tardo, la verdad es que siempre tengo en mente que tengo que terminarla y lo haré por los lectores que tenga, dejen o no review ^^.
> 
> Sobre el tema de la historia. quiero decir que en esta historia no hay Milleniums, porque en este momento de la vida de Integra, yo no los considero necesarios. En la época que elegí para este fic, Integra es una adolescente a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, que cursa los últimos meses de su bachillerato, pero que tampoco es una muchacha común y corriente, al menos no me parece así, no me parece que tenga que serlo para escribir una historia que precisamente está pensada para los y las adolescentes, por lo que su tono es más ligero que el canon, porque quiero escribir acerca de una época menos azarosa en la vida los personajes, aunque no por ello eliminó el elemento; "la familia Hellsing es fuera de serie".
> 
> Así que si de pronto esta historia cuyo canon es seinen, en cierta manera haya dejado de serlo, recuerden que los fics son eso, son ficiones de fans, no apendices de la obra original, así que si los fandoms le hacen o no daño al canon, eso lo tiene que decidir el público mismo ^^.
> 
> Hasta el próximo episodio.


	5. Milady Hellsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un misterioso miembro de la familia de Integra llega a su colegio para pretender ser su tutor.

**V**

**"Milady Hellsing"**

El sol colocado en el cenit, en el punto justo donde desaparecen las sombras había venido acompañando al viajero, que elegante, se estacionaba frente al renombrado colegio para señoritas. Sonaba descabellado, pero llegó con el auto descapotable, luciéndolo. Aunque se disgustaba con los rayos del sol, pues no había nada más sofocante para él que el prolijo regalo del astro golpeando la melanina de su carne, después de todo, él no estaba hecho para esos menesteres.

Salir de casa en pleno medio día de estío, tuvo que ser algo que lo ameritara. Aún sus sienes se apretaban por el sueño mal truncado, pero sólo era que cuando el mayordomo no estaba en casa, que al vampiro le daba por no poder dormir. Entonces, como a eso de las once de la mañana, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Lo escuchó emitir su alarma, sin nadie a su alrededor que lo hiciera callar, lo levantó y se encontró con una alterada voz femenina que le contó toda clase de cosas interesantes para saber de la ama.

Ahora, al volante, bajó la velocidad a paso de humano cuando divisó los altos edificios victorianos aparecer frente a él. Bordeando la acera, sin decidir estacionarse o volver a acelerar y olvidar todo ese maldito asunto, miró el paisaje por encima de las gafas oscuras que traía puestas. Antes de llegar a la reja del colegio o pasar al estacionamiento, aún lo pensó: "No sé porque hago esto, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?". Pisó el freno y sacó la palanca de velocidad a neutral: "¿Qué haces aquí, grandísimo idiota? Es sólo curiosidad, espero que así sea, sabes que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa. Óyelo bien, ¡no te importa! Estás aquí porque el asunto sonó divertido desde el principio y todo estuvo servido como en charola de plata, no se podía pedir que fuera más fácil..."

Sin decidir qué hacer con el freno y las velocidades, tomó la lata de _Coca cola_ que tenía en el portavaso. Por un momento olfateó el contenido y bebió dos tragos del recipiente de aluminio, tamborileo los dedos en él, dejó sudar su contenido, la volvió a colocar en su lugar y lamiéndose los dientes, puso la primera velocidad y apretó el acelerador para buscar el estacionamiento. Recordaba donde estaba, era de noche, pero lo recordaba, después de todo, había estado allí hacía apenas tres meses.

Cuando apagó el auto, bajó y lo observó todo con cuidado. El colegio aún estaba lleno de alumnas por doquier. Miró el reloj de pulso que traía puesto: entonces ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. Eso marcaba el artefacto que esa misma mañana, él había extraído de las cosas personales de Walter, el reloj que llevaba grabado en la parte trasera de la carátula: _De un amo a su mayordomo, en reconocimiento a todos tus años de fiel servicio. Octubre 2 de 1968_. Alucard decidió que ese reloj era demasiada joya para un sirviente, y hasta detestó el objeto, pues esa fecha fue la de su reclusión en el sótano.

"Si es tan amable de presentarse en mi oficina". Esa había sido la indicación, pero, ¿dónde estaba la oficina de la señora…? "¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?" Pensando en todo, menos en lo importante, lo había olvidado. Así que no tenía más remedio que averiguar cómo llegar hasta allí, y había decidido hacerlo como si fuera un humano normal. "Preguntando se llega a Roma", se dijo. Así que caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones jeans que traía puestos, acomodándose bien las gafas oscuras y el saco negro sobre la camiseta ─sabía cómo aparentar ser normal ─ sabía que ahora él no era "el rey no muerto, amo y señor de los vampiros", sino J.H. Brenner, un tío algo lejano de la joven Hellsing, un joven visitando Inglaterra, que hacía años no veía a la heredera, por ello, había operado en él un hechizo de enmascaramiento, como bien sabía hacerlos, así que por el momento y por algunas horas más, sus colmillos y ojos bermellón habían sido disimulados bajo el poder de la brujería que él practicaba cuando era necesario.

Caminó por el jardín, pasó cerca del lago, atravesó el puente y ladeó la huerta, después se encontró con un complejo de instalaciones deportivas, donde a esa hora, tres alumnas jugaban baloncesto con un mugriento balón. Sus voces y vivas eran lo único que había en ese parte de la escuela. Él creyó haberlas visto antes, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, cuando de repente, una de ellas, una muchacha alta de piel durazno y cabello castaño lacio pesado, olvidó su turno de enceste y corrió para pegarse a la malla ciclónica que rodeaba a la cancha y gritó con bastante aire en los pulmones: ─ ¡Guardaespaldas de Integra! ¡Guardaespaldas de Integra! ¡Sí, tú! ¡El del saco negro, ven acá!

Y le hacía señas para que se acercara sin dejar de sonreírle y se saboreaba una paleta de caramelo. Alucard se detuvo ante la insistencia de la colegiala, la reconoció. Entonces, con igual desenfado se acercó a ella.

─Hola

─Hola otra vez, ¿cómo has estado?

─ ¿Estas segura de que nos conocemos?

─ ¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Qué no te acuerdas de que asististe al baile de primavera? ¡Yo sí lo recuerdo y me debes tu compañía!

─No lo creo, pero…

─ ¿Viniste por lo del castigo de Integra? Está bien, ¡golpeó a una mal nacida!

─He, sí bueno, ¡vine por eso!, me citaron en la "Oficina de la directora Philiphs", pero no sé cómo llegar, ¿me lo dices?

─Claro, ¡sí te lo digo! Con una condición─ le hablaba mientras lamía la paleta como si el caramelo pudiera sentir─ ¡prométeme que un día de estos saldrás conmigo!

Alucard la vio a través de las micas negras y se río. A metros de ellos, Catherine Marshall y Maggie Parrish observaban a su amiga, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

─ ¿Por qué la risa?

─ Porque yo no me relaciono con chiquillas como tú… ¡y menos si son amigas de mi ama!

─Ah, ¿qué tiene? Además, tú me la debes, ¡la noche del baile me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar y no lo cumpliste!

─Yo no prometo nada a nadie─ ese juego comenzaba a divertirlo y hasta pensó, "¿por qué Integra no es así de divertida?” Y al tiempo que ella parecía desvestirlo con sus ojos color aceituna, y pegaba la cara a la malla todo lo que podía, Alucard dio tres pasos y se colocó escasos centímetros de la colegiala, para decirle con coquetearía─ no prometo nada, ¡mucho menos a niñas que ni mayores de edad son!

─ ¡Nadie se entera! ¡Nadie se entera nunca! …Además, si no me prometes que me vas a considerar, aunque sea un poquito, ¡le voy a decir a Integra lo que vi esa noche en…en la alacena!

Alucard pareció fruncir el ceño y retrocedió un paso, en ese momento él pudo darse la vuelta y dejar esa conversación, ir a buscar la oficina por él mismo, ¡cualquier cosa! Pero por pura curiosidad no lo hizo: ─¿Lo que ocurrió en la alacena?

─ ¡Sí! Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, puede que haya estado muy borracha, pero bien dicen, "que no hay ebrio que coma fuego", así que…vi perfectamente que estabas haciendo cosas "muy extrañas" con nuestra prefecta, la señora Norris.

─ ¿De veras?

─Sí, aunque claro─ entornando los ojos, subió la pierna a la guarnición y las tablas de la falda se deslizaron por el muslo─ no me extraña nada de la prefecta Norris y tú pues…no podrías llorar por que te convidaran pan, ¡pero deja que Integra lo sepa!

Alucard comenzó a reírse: ─ ¡No puedo creer que una chiquilla me esté chantajeando!, ¡como si te fuera a funcionar, niña!

─Si no te estoy pidiendo nada difícil, ¡nada más quiero que te acuerdes más seguido de mí, Guardaespaldas de Integra!

─Me dicen Alucard.

─Alucard…extraño nombre.

─No es un nombre, es un…apodo.

─Ah claro, pues…a mí me dicen B, también es un apodo, y ya que nos presentamos mejor… ¿qué dices? ¿Podemos ser amigos? ─la pregunta fue acompañada por una mirada cargada con tanta sofisticación sensual, que se le hizo difícil a él comprender que perteneciera a una niña de escasos diecisiete años, que adrede dejaba ver la piel sonrosada de su piernas, que mordisqueaba su caramelo con lamidas provocadoras.

Alucard escrutó a la jovencita, la miró de arriba abajo y no lo pudo evitar; en los muslos firmes de la castaña vio las piernas torneadas de Integra; en la cintura angosta de Blair, se imaginó el diminuto talle de su rubia ama; en los senos turgentes y recién esculpidos, los senos vírgenes de la heredera Hellsing. Instantáneamente la imagen entera de ella apareció sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente que tenía enfrente y entonces no le costó ningún trabajo desear ponerle una mano encima (o las dos); no le costó trabajo desear esa piel despierta por el efecto del ejercicio físico con olor a sudor limpio. Blair lo notaba y le gustaba, pero después de un momento, él tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad y B seguía esperando una respuesta. Él la miró a los ojos a través de las gafas, su mirada se transparentaba, se acercó dos pasos, colocó las largas palmas sobre la tela, como un tigre. Lo único que los separó fue el acero de la malla.

─Bueno niña, después de todo, ¡la cosa no suena tan mal!...

─¿Saldrás conmigo algún día?

─Sí, me temo que alguna de estas noches de verano.

─¡Excelente! Entonces Integra no se enterará de nada, ni siquiera de esta charla, te lo prometo…

─¿Ahora me dirás como encontrar a la tal directora?

─Pasillo principal, al final de él, doblas a la derecha, caminas cinco cubículos de cada lado y subes hasta una antesala forrada de madera donde está su secretaria, ¡tampoco es tan difícil dar con el cubil de "lady momia"! ─ y se rio mostrando sus parejos y blancos dientes.

─Entonces, si me disculpas...─ le dijo afable ─ tengo que ir a cumplir con mi misión, ¡nos vemos!

Alucard se alejó con pasos largos, B no le despegó la mirada hasta que desapareció de vista. Maggie y Catherine sólo reprendieron esa nueva osadía de su amiga, con risas y admiraciones ligeras mientras B se vanagloriaba, presumiendo a sus amigas, como había logrado seducir a un hombre maduro.

Por el camino se topó con un grupo más de jovencitas que tampoco pudieron evitar verlo con extrañeza y asombro, él las saludó con un mohín amigable de sus labios, una sonrisa sutil y un asentimiento de su cabeza, ellas no eran otras que Agatha, Isadora (con el rostro amoratado) y la condesa Felton.

Cuando llegó al edificio principal, caminó a través del pasillo como le habían indicado. Ancho, amplió e iluminado por un vitral de techo con imágenes marianas; sobre las losetas viejas se esparcían sus pasos; en las paredes estaban empotradas de cada lado, largas filas de casilleros de madera y acero, tablas con avisos, periódicos murales. Al llegar a una hilera de ventanales dobló a la derecha y vio unas escalinatas que daban al vestíbulo del despachó. Llegó, se hizo anunciar y en un momento más, la directora lo hizo pasar. Su secretaria le abrió la puerta del despacho, el vampiro aspiró el aroma atestado a maderas viejas, tinta y libros.

De pie detrás del gran escritorio, la señora Philiphs le dio la bienvenida y mandó llamar a Integra. Luego lo invitó a tomar asiento. Alucard se presentó a sí mismo bajo su falsa identidad.

La señora la miró extrañada, y luego de que él declinara su invitación para tomar una taza de té, la encopetada directora se sentó en su gran silla sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sin dejar de repasar su imagen como buscando un recuerdo.

─¿No lo he visto antes, señor Brenner? – decía mientras se ajustaba las gafas de aumento en el puente de la nariz.

─Ah, ha no lo creo, ¡hace muchos años que no había estado en Londres! Tal vez cinco años después de que Integra naciera, fue la última vez que estuve aquí…

─Pues habla usted muy bien el inglés, ¡incluso su acento es perfecto!

─Eso es porque en casa tengo que hablarlo todo el tiempo, usted sabe, los parentescos.

─ ¿De dónde es exactamente usted?

─Vengo de Holanda, soy familiar de Integra por parte de su padre…─decía con total seguridad.

─Brenner, no me parece un apellido muy holandés.

─Todo se debe a que mi madre, hermana de los Van Helsing de Ámsterdam, conoció a mi padre, en uno de sus viajes. Él era un buen caballero avecindado en la provincia de Babaria. Se casaron y marcharon a vivir a los Países Bajos, que es en donde he estado casi toda mi vida…

La señora Philiphs miró a Alucard moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Creyendo su historia, continuó con lo previsto después de cuestionar porque un pariente tan lejano tendría que merecer la confianza necesaria para tratar el tema que estaban a punto de. Más argumentos por parte del vampiro y las ganas de la directora por desahogarse, cinco minutos después, la secretaria entró y le entregó el expediente de Integra, lo colocó entre ambos, en medio del escritorio.

El expediente era una carpeta reforzada de pastas duras color paja que contenía no menos de doscientas hojas separadas por broches y subcarpetas. Era un inventario de documentos de lo más variopinto, con reportes, seguimientos y observaciones que databan y condesaban los seis años de historial académico de Integra con todos y cada uno de sus bemoles.

─Señor Brenner, ¡su sobrina tiene un serio problema de conducta! ¡Tan sólo vea esto! ¡De pensar que un día fue una de mis mejores estudiantes! Hasta que a unos meses de iniciado el primer año, ¡su actitud cambió radicalmente y se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza!

Alucard la escuchaba atento, luego la mujer le repitió todas las quejas que ya le había dado por teléfono, aderezada con otros tantos documentos en el expediente y anécdotas tan penosas como el cuento entero del asunto del Baile de la orquídea, aunque claro, todo desde la perspectiva de ella.

En esos momentos, la misma Integra bajaba cada una de las escaleras que aún las separaban de la planta baja. Venía arrastrando su bolso de lona por las gradas y también estornudando en salvas "y esto es porque lady Momia ya debe de estar hablando de mi con…Walter, ¿por qué no me habrá avisado que regresaba hoy?" Siguió su camino, cuando llegó al inicio del gran pasillo se detuvo, se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga sucia de la blusa, se miró una vez más las manos magulladas por el efecto del detergente con el que limpió el sarro de las ventanas; "úsese con precaución en un ambiente despejado, no tenga contacto directo con él y no lo deje al alcance de los niños". Un detalle: no leyó la etiqueta.

El calor, el aburrimiento y el hambre sólo eran superados por el malestar en la palma de sus manos, las cuales sólo atinó a embadurnar de saliva como si estas fueran un par de deliciosas paletas heladas de limón…Por lo menos así, la sensación de calor y comezón punzante se aminoró y la muchacha se echó la bolsa al hombro y llegó a la oficina, fuera de la cual, pudo escuchar la cantaleta de la directora aunque a través del cristal traslucido de la puerta era imposible ver algo.

─Espera a que te anuncie─ le indicó la secretaria, que aguardó cosa de cinco minutos para llamar de nuevo a la puerta de la oficina, se asomó y dijo─ está aquí la señorita…

─¡Hágala pasar!─ indicó la directora─ …cómo le estaba diciendo (Integra entró arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja de vergüenza por tener que ver a su mayordomo en su escuela)… ¡está niña esta cada día peor! Señor, ¡yo no sé qué hacer con ella!... (La muchacha no se movía de su lugar junto a la puerta, ni levantaba la mirada) …Integra, ¡ven a sentarte junto a tu tío!

Al escuchar eso, a la rubia casi se le hacen agua las piernas. Sintió sudar frío y luego caliente y boquiabierta alzó los ojos para ver algo que nunca en toda su vida creyó ver. Delante de ella, Alucard le sonreía recargado en el respaldo de la silla. Integra no sabía si gritar o salir corriendo, no sabía si sentir asombro, enojo o indignación y el rostro se le descompuso en un gesto que no disimulaba su malestar.

Por su parte, el vampiro sólo se limitó a saludarla con el vaivén de la mano derecha y a echarle una miradita picara, junto a esa sonrisa felina de burla y revancha.

─Integra, ¿te vas a quedar allí parada? ¿Qué no escuchaste que vengas? Tu tío Brenner está aquí.

─¿Mi…tío…Brenner?

─¡Hay sobrinita, que bromista eres!─ y Alucard se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella, la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo hasta el escritorio, no sin antes decirle─ ¡lo que pasa es que no sabías que llegué hoy muy temprano! ¿Te sorprende verme después de tantos años? Yo sé que sólo te he enviado postales de Navidad, pero no eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ti, ¡dame un abrazo!─ y halándola hacia él, la estrechó contra su pecho en una fingida muestra de amor filial, Integra abrió muy enormes los ojos, al sentir al vampiro tan cerca.

─Sí…sí tío, ¡qué sorpresa!─ dijo ella remarcando cada palabra y mirando a Alucard con incendiarios ojos.

─Bueno, ¡tú y yo tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos de nuestras vidas! Pero dime, princesa, ¿no le vas a dar un beso a tu tío?─ dijo Alucard aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse y señalando su propia mejilla.

Integra apretó los dientes y afiló la mirada, tenía ganas, más que darle un beso, unas cuantas bofetadas "marca diablo", "¡qué beso ni qué demonios, infeliz monstruo de mier…!"

─¡Integra siéntate ya!

─Sí, señora Philiphs.

─Bueno señor Brenner, espero que algo bueno salga de esta charla, y le voy a decir lo que creo conveniente hacer.

Integra se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de asco.

─Usted dirá…

─Mire, milord, me parece que es necesario que le tengan más atención, pero sobre todo, más disciplina. ¡Yo no sé qué tan difícil es para ti comportarte como lo que eres, Integra!

─¿Y según usted, yo que soy?

─¡Una señorita de alta sociedad! ¡Una muy respetable señorita que debe cuidar su apellido y el prestigio de su casa! Además, toma en cuenta, que si no tienes excelentes recomendaciones por parte de todos tus profesores, y por supuesto de mí, ten por seguro que no irás a Oxford el otoño entrante.

Integra se relajó en la silla y dijo riéndose: ─¡No invente! Usted y yo sabemos que estoy matriculada en Oxford desde el día en que nací, así como todos los Hellsing que han venido o están por venir…

─Es increíble, ¡encima te vanaglorias!

─Pues no quiera espantarme con pamplinas…

─Parece que adrede te empeñas en intentar lo contrario, ¡yo no sé por qué!

─Tengo mis razones, problemas con los que debo lidiar.

─¿Pero qué problemas puede tener una niña de tu edad?

Al escuchar eso, la chica sólo alzo la cabeza al techo y comenzó a reírse mientras relajaba su la espalda en la silla y ponía sus manos en el vientre.

─¿Ya lo vio, señor Brenner? Allí la tiene.

Alucard sonrío para sí, le dijo a Integra:─Por lo menos intenta ser más amable…o disimilar en todo caso.

─¡Tú no sabes cómo es aquí!─ a punto de perder los estribos y olvidar que tenía que disimular.

─Pero…también he sido, hee… escolapio, dime, ¿no te costaría menos trabajo si trataras de poner algo de tu parte?

Observados por la mirada atenta de la directora, Alucard tomó en las suyas, las manos delgadas de la chica (de nuevo un torbellino, de nuevo una punzada y algo así como un calorcito naciendo desde dentro), ella cerró los ojos y él intentó fingir que iba a persuadir a su "terca sobrina", para que diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara las reglas de su instituto por las semanas que le restaban en él. Pero entonces, el vampiro volteó las menudas palmas en la de él y lo que vio, no le gustó nada. Las manos de su ama estaban visiblemente lastimadas; rojas, calientes, despellejadas. Entonces, como no queriendo la cosa, se permitió una pregunta acerca de ello, a lo que la directora comentó que seguramente era consecuencia del castigo impuesto.

─¿En qué consistió?

─Tuvo que limpiar toda un aula en el tercer piso.

─Limpiar dice…

─Hacer el aseo, es el castigo estipulado para faltas como la agresión física─ expresó mientras limpiaba las gafas con un paño de gamuza.

─Ya veo, ya veo…─dijo Alucard apretando los labios

Extraña molestia la que sentía en esos momentos. Lo que le producía ver las finas manos de su ama convertidas en una lástima, era ofensa e indignación. Prejuicio arraigado en todos los siglos de su existencia de abolengos, sangre azul y Cortes reales. Esas eran las ideas de un antiguo y rancio aristócrata como él. No podía evitarlo, la idea de la legitima superioridad de algunas clases como la suya y la de su ama, y su derecho inapelable de no "hacer ninguna clase de actividad indigna", como consideraba él a cualquier trabajo manual, domestico, relacionado con la servidumbre. Para él humillantes eran ese tipo de cosas. Tomar un jergón, una escoba y tallar pisos y ventanas…. "¡eso que se lo dejen a las tórtolas o a Walter!" Insoportable, insoportable le resultaba imaginar a Integra tallando pisos como si fuera una "vulgar fregatriz".

Así, con el sentimiento aquel atravesado en el pecho, suspirando, y soltando con cuidado las manos de Integra, se dirigió a la directora.

─Señora Philiphs, la felicito por su empeño y dedicación en aras de la disciplina de esta institución.

Integra lo miró más que molesta y se retorció de animadversión en la silla.

─¡Oh, muchas gracias señor Brenner!...

─Sin embargo y con todo el respeto que usted se merece, ¿acaso se está olvidando que está tratando con damas?

La directora pareció descomponerse por un momento, casi tira la taza de té que ya se llevaba a los labios. Poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio, preguntó como si algo se le hubiera atascado en la garganta: ─¿Cómo dice, milord?

─Lo que escuchó, milady, a decir verdad, pienso que los castigos, como este que usted impuso a mi … a mi sobrina, ¡son totalmente indignos de su rango!

Integra lo miró de repente, como si el hombre que estaba junto a ella fuera otro que hasta ahora no conocía. Pero la señora Philiphs, después de la sorpresa inicial, volvió a reclinarse en el gran respaldo de su silla, volvió a concentrarse y a tomar su misma actitud flemática de siempre.

─No es mi afán denostar la posición de mis alumnas, milord, ¡pero tampoco es esto un centro de descanso para vacacionar!

─¡A, vamos! Lo que usted pretende es una prisión. Entonces, ¿debería llamarla señora alcaide?

─¡Sí! ¡Sí Aluc…sí tío, eso mismo!─ expresó la rubia, toda llena de motivación

─¡Milord! ¡No le permito tal insolencia! Así yo no creo que nos vayamos a entender, pero le recuerdo, ¡que yo tengo todo el derecho que me da la confianza depositada por los señores padres de familia en mí, para hacer de sus hijas damas disciplinadas y bien educadas! ¡Disciplina, señor Brenner, disciplina es mi principal objetivo y no va a ser usted o su sobrina quienes pongan en tela de juicio mi propósito!

Alucard se sonrió al ver a la directora de pie, apoyando su huesudo cuerpo sobre dos brazos feroces que se aferraban con las palmas al paño del escritorio. Él sonrió al verla bufar y clavar sus grises y fieras pupilas en ambos.

─El derecho que los padres de familia han depositado en usted…

─¡Así es!

─Eso suena muy utópico, pero, ¿se olvida usted que Integra no tiene padres? Y me parece, que usted está abusando de esa condición, milady.

─¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa?

─No se engañe, ¿usted le haría tal cosa si Sir Arthur viviera? ─ dijo tomando una de las muñecas de Integra, alzándole el brazo como si dijera presente, y mostrando la palma lastimada.

─¡Por Dios santo, señor Brenner! Esta usted exagerando, ¡ni que le hubiera aplicado los tormentos de la Santa Inquisición!

─Señora mía, le repito, se está usted olvidando que está tratando con una dama, ¡usted no puede tratarla como si fuera una fregona de tercera! ¡Cualquier cosa como esa es inconcebible para alguien de nuestra clase!

(Integra miraba a Alucard sin dejar de sorprenderse)

─¡No me hable de aristocracia ni de preceptos, jovencito! ¡No se olvide tampoco, de que yo llevo siendo aristócrata, mucho tiempo más que usted!─ y se pasó los dedos por las canas.

Alucard e Integra se voltearon a ver y ni pudieron evitar reírse, lo que hizo enojar aún más a la señora.

─¡No le veo ninguna gracia!

─No mida la nobleza por los años─ dijo Alucard para remendar la indiscreción posible─ la nobleza de cuna no se mide en la edad de un individuo, sino en la antigüedad de su abolengo.

Pensó él, repasando su enorme árbol genealógico que abarcaba desde Rumania, hasta Hungría y se descolgaba con un parentesco lejano con los mismísimos Windsor. Pero la señora Philiphs, aguijoneada por la punzante irá, insistió:

─¡No se olvide que esas ideas acerca de que un aristócrata no podía mover un dedo, han quedado muy atrás! ¿Acaso no sabe usted, que nuestra Familia Real, es ejemplo fehaciente de ello? Su Majestad en persona, recibió educación militar en su juventud…

─¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Integra tampoco es Su majestad y si a esas vamos, le puedo asegurar que Integra no es una muñeca de cristal y porcelana, pero le repito, ¡no es una sirvienta, por lo menos no la suya!

(Integra los miraba ambos, presenciando la discusión cada vez más acalorada, como si mirara una partida de ping pong, siguiendo el ir y venir de la pelota con los ojos)

─Lo que quiero decir es que aunque respetamos con fervor todas las tradiciones de nuestro país, ¡también estamos regidas por los nuevos preceptos de modernidad y renovación en los derechos de la aristocracia! Por lo que no veo nada de escandaloso en que lady Hellsing, friegue uno que otro piso y vaya, tan es así, ¡qué lo seguirá haciendo según lo disponga yo!

Alucard no estaba dispuesto a perder esa insulsa discusión, así que se apoyó en el escritorio de la misma forma en que la educadora estaba, se puso cara a cara con ella y le dijo con marcada insolencia, burla y franca amenaza:

─¿A sí? Pues… ¡a mí me poco me importan los "los nuevos preceptos de modernidad y renovación en los derechos de la aristocracia"! ¡Señora directora! …

**_Continuará..._ **


	6. VI. Magdalenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdades a medias y malos entendidos sobre Integra se le harán saber a Alucard.

La señora Philiphs tuvo que sujetarse de la silla, aferrarse a las coderas y contraerse en el respaldo para poder recobrarse en sí misma y dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Desencajada, miraba a Alucard delante suyo y por un momento le pareció que un ser de otro mundo le clavaba los ojos encima. Dos pupilas efervescentes que se encendían.

El vampiro sentía que había acabado con la cúspide de su discusión, con las palabras que había dicho hasta hace unos momentos con un tono que se asemejó a la embestida de un toro de lidia. Entonces, recobró la calma y volvió a tomar asiento sin despegar los ojos de encima a la directora que respiraba ondo y profundo y se había tornado más pálida que la cera, todo, producto de la ira.

─Bueno…esto…sí es…una total locura…Jamás, ¡jamás en todos mi años como educadora me había topado con una familia de esta clase! ¡Dios santísimo se apiade de mí!─ y se persignó levantando los ojos a la cruz que había arriba del marco de la puerta de su despacho.

─Me parece, milady, que usted y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar, antes de ponernos a gritar como un par de neandertales.

─¡¿Le parece?!

─Desde luego, viéndolo con más calma, la verdad es que ambos nos hemos ofuscado─ dijo a modo de disculpa, no quería que su proceder fuera a afectar a su ama y rectificó, suspirando hondo y largo.

─¡Esto es más de lo que yo pueda tolerar!

─No será por mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro, de todas maneras, mi sobrina ya se marcha de esta institución en unas semanas.

─Bien, eso podría ser un consuelo para mí. ─aún agitada y acalorada, más por la discusión que por los más de más de veinticinco grados Celsius del ambiente─ sin embargo, ¡todas, absolutamente todas nuestras alumnas, están "casadas" con su colegio y …todos sabrán que lady Hellsing egresó de este muy renombrado! Entonces, ¡¿qué dirán de mí?! ¡¿Cómo quedaré ante mis antecesoras y sucesoras?!

Alucard la miró y luego se sonrió. Para él, ese asunto del prestigio no tendría ningún inconveniente, lo veía resuelto desde ya.

─¿Ya ves como discutir con la señora Philiphs, no tiene caso?─ intervino Integra, quien ya se sentía la vencedora absoluta de la discusión.

─Puede ser, yo no sé, ¿cómo saberlo si no hemos llegado a una conclusión? Qué espero, sea satisfactoria para ambas partes….

─¡No me venga usted con eso, señor Brenner! ¡Qué estoy a punto de hacerlos desalojar de esta oficina!

El vampiro evaluó la situación y la halló más simple y banal de lo que en un principio creía. Ante él sólo vio a una mujer anticuada víctima de un estrecho concepto sobre la importancia de la vida. De cualquier forma, sabía que su ama estaba y estaría incrustada en ese mundo que personas como la estirada anciana de ojos grises, se empeñaban en construir, por lo que, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y dijo con parsimonia:─Sí milady, creo que usted y yo aún podremos llegar a un acuerdo─…y se atrevió a mirarla con sus ojos de fuego al descubierto de todo encubrimiento, apoyando el codo en su escritorio y sonriéndole con tal seguridad que la directora súbitamente decidió prestarle oídos.

─¡Oye, Aluc…Tío! No quiero estar más aquí, ¿tan sólo podremos irnos? ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?

Alucard medio miró a Integra y le respondió:─Te prometo que no tardaré, por lo pronto, ¿podrías esperarme afuera, por favor?

Al escuchar aquello, Integra sintió que su quijada llegaba al suelo, no podía creer que él le estuviera dando órdenes:─Pe…pe…¡pero!

─Integra….─y estrechó una de sus manos en la suya y la miró como hasta entonces nunca lo había hecho, con una súplica casi ronroneante ─ por favor, sal de la oficina, ¡te prometo que no tardaré!

Pupilas con pupilas, Integra pareció haber recibido algún tipo de mensaje especial, por lo que tragó espeso y asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó lentamente de la silla, tomó su bolso de lona y sin despegarle los ojos encima al vampiro, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué le irá a decir? ¿Qué está planeando?" Se puso a pensar Integra, y se quedó de espaldas a la puerta y la voz de la secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─Ni creas que vas a quedarte allí a escuchar la conversación de adentro…

Un, "no era mi intención" y una cara de asco, fue lo que la secretaria obtuvo de la rubia, que inmediatamente se encaminó fuera del despachó, a buscar mejor aire que respirar.

─Veo, señora, que ambos nos hemos tratado como un par de impertinentes─ decía el vampiro al interior del despacho─ en ese tenor, yo aceptó que me excedí, y por ello pido disculpas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la enjuta dama, a la cual no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las dispensas del caballero, y precisamente por eso, porque le habían pedido el perdón con toda corrección.

─Veo que después de todo, demuestra usted la nobleza de su familia.

─Gracias. Sin embargo, debo decirle que usted se equivoca respecto a Integra…se equivoca a tal grado que su error no le ha permitido ver, lo que para otras personas podría ser tan evidente.

─¿Cómo dice? ¡¿A qué se refiere?! ¡Créame que usted conoce menos a esa jovencita de lo que yo, que he tratado reeducarla por seis largos años! Además, ¡no puede decir nada al respecto, pues la voz de la experiencia, siempre tendrá más sabiduría!

─¡Estoy de acuerdo! Puede ser que la falta de experiencia lleve al error, pero también es cierto que el exceso de ella, puede conducir al prejuicio.

─Hable claro de una vez e ignoraré que me llamó prejuiciosa.

─Usted…no tiene ni la menor idea de quien es Integra…No sabe siquiera la capital importancia que ella tiene.

Por un momento, la señora Philiphs pareció desconcertarse y frunció aún más el ceño en una actitud interrogante.

─Usted está preocupada por el legado, el prestigio y la trascendencia…pues bien, no debe al respecto…estoy seguro de que mi sobrina superará con creces cualquier expectativa.

─¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es que hará eso?─ preguntó y sonrió incrédula.

─Porque ella posee un espíritu inquebrantable…ella es casi una mujer, una mujer con un corazón temerario, que no le se amedrenta ante nada, lo sé, oh, yo lo sé…Ese ímpetu excesivo, que usted considera como un defecto, en realidad es una cualidad…

─No veo como, no en una sociedad como la nuestra…

─Hay quienes simple y sencillamente no nacieron para amoldarse, además, no diría lo mismo si Integra fuera un varón. Nadie la criticaría, al contrario, dirían que conduce su vida perfectamente, que posee gran coraje y valía y lo admirarían por ello, entonces, ¿por qué no pueden, simple y sencillamente darle un poco de respeto a mi sobrina?…

─Se le da el que merece…ni más ni menos.

─No, se equivoca usted y lamento no poder decirle las razones exactas, pero debe escucharme muy bien cuando le digo…─y levantó como una lanza su largo y señorial índice derecho─ usted no tiene idea de lo que hace y dice con respecto a lady Hellsing, no la tiene, porque si así fuera, ¡no la obligaría a fregar pisos y ventanas!

La directora miró a Alucard y se sonrió divertida e incrédula, para ella, Integra no era más que una punzante piedra en el zapato, una de la que estaba contenta de poder librarse pronto. Y en cuanto al discurso de Alucard, la señora lo tomó como los argumentos hiperbólicos que todo familiar enajenado con su criatura, solía dar para defenderla. Sin embargo, algo en el hombre que tenía enfrente la hacía sentir un temor irrazonable y una necesidad de brindarle respeto, por eso, y por el consuelo de que en unas semanas no vería a la chiquilla en su colegio, resolvió decir:─Ya veo, que usted, ¡cómo todo familiar defiende a capa y espada a su retoño! Está por demás decírselo milord, pero, ¡el amor nos ciega! Y el beneficiario de nuestros sentimientos, es siempre un estuche de monerías ante nuestros ojos… ¡Pero bueno! Creo que es hora de hacer un arreglo, según parece…

─Muy inteligente de su parte apuntarlo, es cierto, hemos llegado a esa parte…─con cierta molestia se pasó el dedo por el cuello redondo de la camiseta. "Amor", y la palabra junto a toda su significado, lo hizo incomodarse.

─¿Qué es lo que ofrece usted?

─Milady─ se puso de pie casi de un golpe, caminó unos pasos con las manos a la espalda─ si usted hace el esfuerzo por tolerar, ¡ya no aceptar! A mi querida sobrina, yo le prometo que ella reivindicará cualquier falla que haya tenido en este presente…lo único que debemos hacer es darle tiempo y veremos ante nosotros algo casi inverosímil, difícil de comprender, pero no de admirar, se lo aseguro…

─Explíquese…

─Le repito, es una lástima que ahora no pueda, pero yo... ¡yo le juro!...─ se detuvo de nuevo frente a la directora, en el escritorio─¡yo le juro por el honor de mi familia que Inglaterra no olvidará fácilmente el apellido Hellsing…! Y allí, ganará usted en su prestigio.

La señora Philiphs, lo escuchó, con ciertas reservas, pero asintió frente a Alucard, que le hablaba con una seguridad y un aplomo plenos.

─ Está bien, creo que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, aunque no le entiendo, señor Brenner, ya que lo que intentó enseñarle a Integra, en este colegio, entre otras cosas es la manera en como una señorita debe actuar en la vida diaria, como debe respetar y dar respetar su nombre y así, ser digna de la sociedad a la que pertenece y del apellido que herede.

─Pero ella ha heredado todo de su padre, ¿qué más podría hacerle falta? ¿De qué apellido habla?

─¿De cuál va a ser? ¡Pues del apellido que su esposo le dé, por supuesto!

─¿Esposo?─ preguntó Alucard tomando asiento nuevamente, sintiendo como si su propia manzana de Adán se le atorara en la tráquea y lo ahogara─¿esposo dice? (y la palabra misma pareció quemarle los labios de sólo pronunciarla).

─¡Claro, desde luego señor Brenner! Una de las principales misiones de esta institución es formar a las alumnas para ser unas esposas dignas e ideales, de hecho, es parte del plan curricular, asignaturas como Etiqueta, por ejemplo, hacen de las niñas, mujeres refinadas para brindar orgullo a sus esposos y a sus familias políticas…

Alucard trataba de asimilar, lo que el juzgaba un "montón de tonterías juntas", el sólo hecho de imaginar a su ama tomando el té, vestida de rosa, charlando con amiguitas insulsas de tonterías de sociedad, le producía una mezcla de asco y risa, pero lo otro…esposo, ¡esposo! Nada más de pensar que algún día un petulante "y asqueroso niño de sociedad, hijo de mala madre, cachorro mimado, mal nacido…", pudiera llegar a nombrarse su amo y señor, no por derecho de sangre, sino por consorcio, hacía que el vampiro se demoliera por dentro, sintiera que sus entrañas explotaran y que en cualquier momento iba a lograr la transformación canina para salir huyendo de la oficina con la cola entre las piernas.

─¿Se siente usted bien?

─Ah, sí, sí, es sólo que…creo que el calor me está haciendo mella.

─Comprendo…y volviendo al tema del matrimonio, sería bueno ponerlo al tanto en lo que respecta al prospecto de lady Hellsing.

─¿Cómo dice?

─Que ahora mismo le voy a mostrar quien es su futuro esposo…No todas las alumnas tienen la fortuna de estar comprometidas desde el nacimiento, ¡menos con un partido de tan noble cuna! Pero su sobrina lo ha estado desde hace años…─buscaba en el enorme expediente una carpeta─ ella está comprometida con lord Charles Islands, hijo de sir Hugh Islands, parte del gabinete personal de Su Majestad…

Y puso al frente la carpeta con información del susodicho joven: fotografías de él que lo mostraban desde su infancia; algo sobre su trayectoria académica; su historia familiar; el noble árbol genealógico y por supuesto, ¡su blondo retrato actual! De él, a los dieciocho años…Entonces, Alucard pudo reconocer en ese joven aristócrata con casco y casaca ecuestre, ¡al rubio que besaba a Integra! En la foto que él mismo vampiro vio aparecida en el _Daily Mirror_ aquella mañana de hace tres meses.

─Cuando una señorita tiene un prometido desde la cuna, pedimos que se nos dé un pequeño expediente del mismo, para archivarlo, por supuesto…Este joven es una joya, es uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio Eton y heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, por ello, ¡debo felicitarlo! La familia Hellsing hará una gran alianza cuando se concrete esa unión en unos años…

Pero el vampiro ya no escuchaba, sólo pasaba hoja tras hoja contenida en la carpeta de papel. Veía las fotografías, las reseñas y los datos que decían que ese jovencito de mejillas sonrosadas (y pulso en las arterias), era el estereotipo perfecto del príncipe azul y hasta maldijo con todas las palabrotas del averno a sir Hugh por haberlo engendrado. Pero más se maldijo a sí mismo por estar sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente no le hallaba definición al estorbo en el pecho, a la obstrucción de la garganta, al calor de las sienes, al vacío en el estómago y en lo que quedaba de su alma…Con grande esfuerzo, continuó la charla con la señora Philiphs, como si nada pasara, ante todo, quería saber lo posible acerca de ese compromiso:─Y dígame, ¿ellos ya se conocen, no es así?

─Sí, precisamente, lo hicieron formalmente hace tres meses, en nuestro conocido Baile de la orquidea, ya se lo comenté, uno de los dos chicos que pelearon por su causa─ y entorno los ojos─ fue precisamente lord Charles, pero lo que pienso es que, si una señorita es lo suficientemente seria, no tiene por qué dar cabida a ese tipo de situaciones, seguramente ella estaba coquetean…

─Ya, milady, creo que acabamos de quedar en un acuerdo─ espetó Alucard, parando sus habladurías con un ademán de la mano derecha y desviando la mirada, no quería escuchar eso de su ama, sin embargo…

─Ah, y me parece que de eso también tengo que hablarme, milord…acerca del comportamiento eeeh, "sentimental" de su sobrina…─hizo como que le costaba trabajo decir el eufemismo.

─¿Qué pasa con eso?

─Verá, no es que me consté que Integra sea un tanto, "inquieta", pero la noche de la fiesta, y de verdad no se lo quería mencionar…me parece que hay motivos para pensar que ella y lord Charles tuvieron escarceos amorosos en el jardín…─ Alucard abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y puso una cara que sólo se comparaba a la que puso el día que doctor Abraham le clavo una estaca en el corazón ─ …verá, yo sé que a esta edad de efervescencia hormonal, los chicos pueden llegar a ser muy "hiperactivos", sin embargo, es muy importante que le refuercen en casa los valores del recato, ya que aquí se les aconseja que preserven su virtud a cualquier costo, ante todo, somos una escuela de corte religioso, y como usted sabe, consideramos grave falta moral y pecado que nuestras alumnas no llegasen vírgenes al matrimonio…

La directora tuvo que parar un momento su eufemístico discurso, porque su interlocutor estaba clavado como estatua, fruncía los labios y apretaba los puños de indignación, por fin, arrastrando la lengua preguntó: ─¿Está usted segura de eso?

─Tan segura como de la santidad de Cristo resucitado, no, pero como le repito, tenemos buenas razones para creerlo, incluso el testimonio de una de nuestras más renombradas alumnas, precisamente la joven condesa de Felton dijo haberlos visto en una situación…"nada decorosa", junto al estanque, la noche de la fiesta, después, Integra entró al salón, estaba descalza y despeinada, y el joven, ¡vaya! Pues venía desfajado y visiblemente… (Alucard movía la cabeza negativamente, sintiéndose consternado y furioso) bueno, como le decía, no voy a dudar de las palabras de la condesa, ¡ella es una joven tan ejemplar, tan virtuosa y sincera… sería incapaz de mentirme en un asunto tan delicado, cuando ella misma me pidió que moderará la actitud de sus compañeras, por el bien de este colegio!

Alucard quiso decir palabra y no pudo, quiso maldecir o salir de allí, pero supo que sería un desastre.

─Entiendo su indignación y su consternación, señor Brenner, pero era necesario que lo supiera…además, creo que la causa de ese comportamiento, puede ser la mala influencia de una de sus intimas amigas…la relación que su sobrina tiene con la señorita Hamilton, Eve Blair Georgiana, es su nombre…

Para acentuar más su desasosiego, Alucard vio la imagen de la lasciva y provocadora B, se acordó de su atrevimiento, de su liviandad y hasta se arrepintió de haber deseado que "su ama fuera así de divertida como ella". Entonces, enojado y celoso (aunque no lo admitiera ni para sí mismo), no le costó trabajo dar crédito a las palabras de la directora.

─….porque ya lo dice el dicho, "el que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña" y también acuérdese que, "¡dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres!" Pero realmente, no hemos podido hacer nada con la conducta de esta muchacha descarriada, ¡Dios me perdone! Pero esa niña, Blair, es la María Magdalena en nuestro rebaño, a quien desearíamos redimir…

─María Magdalena…─repitió entre dientes Alucard, mientras se sobaba las sienes con la mirada en el suelo.

─Así es, y como toda manzana podrida, es posible que corrompa a las demás que se le acercan, no querríamos más Magdalenas en nuestras filas…

Al escuchar esa comparación de Integra con esa celebre mujer bíblica, Alucard casi brincó en su asiento. Comprendió entonces que no tenía caso seguir allí, hasta se sintió ridículo por haber abogado tan apasionadamente por su ama. El discurso de la directora, la estocada perfecta con que había ganado esa batalla, y a su memoria regresaron las fotos en los periódicos; el retrato de Charles Islands; las palabras de la directora; la imagen de Blair y por encima de todo; los recuerdos de las costumbres libertinas de sir Arthur… ¡No! ¡Es que su doncella inmaculada a quien tan fielmente servía, no podía ser eso que la directora decía! No podía ser, porque ella siempre era tan seria, tan entregada a su trabajo, tan fiel a la memoria de su padre…Sin embargo su misma conciencia lo traicionaba; "de tal palo, tal astilla". Sus prejuicios y pensamientos lo atormentaban todos juntos, "yo puedo ser un hombrezuelo bajo, ruin, ladino, ¡sucio!... ¡pero ella no!"…

─Sólo una pregunta, milady…

─¿Cuál?

─¿Tiene conocimiento de que…lord Islands y mi sobrina se hayan seguido viendo, es decir, que tengan una relación de noviazgo?

─Pues, no lo sé con certeza, de la vida privada de su sobrina sabemos bien poco, pero, a juzgar que lady Hamilton y lady Parrish llevan tórridos romances con sus parejas del baile, no podemos descartar esa opción.

Lo último que le faltaba saber, lo que quiso creer por culpa del despecho; "Mi ama es una niña hipócrita…", y se levantó respirando hondo, despidiéndose de la directora con palabras secas:─Bueno, le agradezco su tiempo, Lady Philiphs…yo, le aseguro que mi sobrina ya no dará más problemas y que hablaré con ella respecto a lo que me acaba de comunicar…

─Lo siento mucho, pero era mejor que lo supiera…

─Sí, sí, sí…no se preocupe. Lamento las molestias causadas─ le extendió la mano, la estrechó, suspiró hondo y antes de marcharse dijo─ pero una cosa sí le digo; un hombre que se apura a seducir a una joven doncella y no la protege del escándalo, como lord Islands hizo… ¡decididamente no es un caballero! Con su permiso, que tenga una excelente tarde…

"¡Pero eso, eso me pasa por idiota! ¿Quién diablos me mandó venir aquí?"

Así, con todas sus creencias, unas muy viejas (como la del pundonor y la honra de una doncella) y otras nuevas (como el derecho de una mujer a reinar y gobernar aún por encima de los prejuicios sociales) revueltas en su cabeza; con un montón de sentimientos ofuscados en su pecho y su mente; con la marejada del enfado circundándolo, cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí, sintiendo que en verdad, llevaba el rabo entre las piernas.

**Continuará...**


End file.
